Dimensions
by CarVie16
Summary: (Based on the storyline of LEGO Dimensions... with a few changes) Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf are "sucked" into an adventure where they travel through different dimensions, locating objects called Keystones and attempting to uncover the mystery of the one behind the kidnapping of their friends.
1. Prologue

**This is just my spin on the LEGO Dimensions video game storyline. I posted a story relating to that game before, but I deleted it because it was going nowhere. Before you read this story, I would like to point out one thing:**

 **\- The Batman in this story is based on Ben Affleck's Batman. So, expect a dark, gritty LEGO Batman in this story. Try imagining Ben Affleck's voice coming out his mouth when you read his lines.**

 **Feel free to leave a review after reading each chapter... or not if you don't want to.**

Somewhere in the far depths of the LEGO multiverse lies a dimension that appears to be nothing more than a sea of LEGO bricks randomly forming shapes, like a bridge, a rabbit, a display of an electron, etc. Suddenly, LEGO bricks rise from the sea and form a circular object in the air. A portal opens in the middle. Coming out of the portal is a mysterious entity. This entity wears a bronze helmet, wields a staff, and his body seems to have the colors of the cosmos.

He lands on the sea and walks on it as if it was solid ground. An artificial intelligence (or A.I.) in the form of a drone with two arms, codenamed "X-PO", comes out of the portal and started scanning the seas of the dimension. His red scanning light turns green when he located something.

"Hey, I found a thing," he said. Realizing that he sounds like an organic life form, he corrects himself and speaks like how a robot would. "Uh, I mean... anomaly located, master."

The mysterious entity, who goes by the name Lord Vortech, approaches the area that X-PO. He started laughing maniacally. "I found it."

"Uh, you found it?" questioned X-PO, confused as to why his master would take credit for locating what he found.

"After all these years of searching, it really exists. Foundation Prime." Vortech uses his staff to reveal what is hidden beneath the seas. There were images of certain objects. "This depicts the Foundation Elements, artifacts from the start of time, scattered across the dimensions, and only I can gather them in one place."

X-PO interrupts his master's monologue. "Just so you know, the Foundation Elements are the cornerstones of time and space. So, they're kind of important to that, um, entire universe."

"Your services are no longer required," said Vortech, dismissing his A.I.'s lecture.

"But the elements can't be safely harnessed. It's too dangerous," warned X-PO.

However, Vortech continues to ignore him and opens a portal behind X-PO, sucking him in.

"And what about the peg leg you promised me...?" X-PO's answer was never given as the portal sucked him to another dimension.

As soon as X-PO was out of sight, Vortech started laughing evilly again.

"I will have them all. I will control their power. I will make the universes collide."

As he continued to laugh, however, he was interrupted when something in him started to act up. All of a sudden, he uncontrollably transforms into a much larger version of himself.

"No!" he cried out in his even deeper voice. "I will not be... denied perfection!"

Vortech manages to transform himself back to normal, but lies down on all fours, weak. As he picks himself up, he continues to speak to himself. "My dedication to this work has... taken its toll. Not for much longer can I freely pass between dimensions." He growls with anger, frustrated. Suddenly, a thought pops in his mind. "But there is another way."

With his power, Vortech started to create a temple, where he plans to harness all the Foundation Elements. As his temple rises from the seas, he laughs maniacally.

* * *

 _DC Comics_

It seemed oddly quiet in the streets of Gotham City. There was little to no criminal activity occurring on this very evening. However, on the streets outside Ace Chemicals, a chase was in progress. The muscular mercenary known as Bane is currently riding in his Drill Tank with a large supply of Kryptonite loaded. He was being pursued by the Dynamic Duo, Batman (in his Batmobile) and Robin (on his Robin Cycle).

Bane's bumpy ride causes about half of his Kryptonite supply to fall overboard. After all, his tank doesn't come with a roof. The Kryptonite threatened to knock Robin off his cycle, but he dodges every sample heading his way. He managed to catch one, fortunately.

"Hey! No literring!" yelled Robin, scolding Bane like a police office to a delinquent.

Batman's Batmobile finally catches up to Robin's cycle, allowing the Boy Wonder to speak to his mentor.

"What does Bane want with all this Kryptonite, Batman?" asked Robin.

"What everyone wants with Kryptonite. To kill Superman," answered Batman. "But that won't be happening, not today."

Batman looks at his built-in computer in the Batmobile. They were heading towards a bridge. Batman figured out a way they can catch Bane at that point.

"Cut him off at the bridge," ordered Batman. "We'll have him cornered."

"Okay, Batman," replied Robin, saluting.

Batman speeds up, catching up with Bane. Before Robin can go faster, something causes his cycle to stop. Before he knew it, he and his cycle began floating in the air.

Batman notices this and stops at the bridge, allowing Bane to get away.

"Oh, and we were having such a nice chase," said Bane, pretending to weep like a child when he was really glad he's getting away.

Batman glares at the escaping drill tank for a second before turning his attention to his young ward. The bricks of the wall at a building close to Robin started breaking down. They were sucked into a portal, which was located behind the wall. It sucks Robin, the Kryptonite, and his cycle in as well.

Batman steps on the accelerator and races towards the portal. He manages to enter it before it closed.

* * *

 _The Lord of the Rings_

In the Mines of Moria, Frodo Baggins, Sam Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck, Pippin Took, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, and Legolas run across a bridge to the exit of the mines. Gandalf the Grey followed, but stopped midway and turns around, seeking to engage the creature that pursues them.

Coming out from the smoke is a Balrog. It growls loudly. Its foul breath was so powerful that Gandalf had to take a moment to fan away the smell from his face.

The Balrog raises its fiery whip. Gandalf decided to make his move.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf's cry echoed through the mines as he slammed his magic staff on the bridge, casting a spell.

The Balrog takes ones step on the bridge. Suddenly, half of the bridge collapses. As that part of the bridge fell into the chasm, so did the Balrog. Gandalf sights with relief and turns around to rejoin the others. However, the Balrog hits him in the leg with his fiery whip, causing the elderly wizard to stumble backwards. Gandalf cries out in pain as he hangs on the edge of what's left of the bridge, dropping his staff and sword.

"Gandalf!" cried Frodo, afraid for Gandalf.

"Fly you fools!" said Gandalf.

Gandalf loses his grip and falls into the chasm.

"Nooo!" cried out Frodo.

Gandalf falls as he lays his eyes on the Balrog, who is also still falling. He grabs his sword and staff out of the air and lands on Balrog's back as he strikes it with his blade. A portal opens above the wizard and the creature. The Batmobile comes out of it and falls down past the Balrog.

The car crashes into the rocks several times. Batman is barely able to keep himself stable, seatbelt or not. His computer is pointing out the damages to the car. The damages were about to cause the Batmobile to self-destruct. Batman opens the roof of the car and propels himself out of the driver seat before the car explodes. The Dark Knight uses his Grapple Gun and latches onto the Balrog. The grappling hook penetrated the Balrog's neck, hurting it. Batman pulls himself towards the creature and lands on his back.

"What is this place?" asked Batman.

Before Gandalf can respond, the Balrog grabs Batman off its back. Gandalf thrusts its sword into the Balrog's shoulder, wounding it. Batman uses his brute strength to break free of the creature's grip. He grabs Gandalf and fires his Grapple Gun upwards, latching onto what remains of the bridge. He pulls himself and Gandalf off the Balrog and back up, leaving the flaming creature to plummet to its doom.

Batman lifts himself up to the bridge and gives Gandalf a hand.

"My thanks," said Gandalf, feeling grateful. "And what is your name, my fellow?"

"The kids back home call me 'Batman'," answered the Caped Crusader.

"Gandalf!" cried Frodo again, scared and happy at the same time.

The young Hobbit rushes towards his friend to give him a hug. However, a portal appears out of nowhere, attempting to suck Frodo in.

"Frodo!" cried Gandalf.

Frodo tried to hang onto the bridge, but it was no use. The portal sucks him in.

"The Ring! Frodo has the One Ring. It cannot fall into enemy hands," said Gandalf, worried. "Quickly, fly!"

Gandalf rushes to the portal. Batman stood still for a second, slightly offended that the wizard believed he could fly like a bat. He remains silent as he follows Gandalf. The two jump into the portal just as it disappeared.

The Fellowship were baffled and worried for their friends at the same time. Gimli gets on his knees and started weeping.

"I s'pose we'll just wait for them, then," said Sam.

* * *

 _The LEGO Movie_

In the rebuilt Cloud Cuckoo Land, everyone witnesses the dance battle between Wyldstyle and Princess Unikitty. They were dancing to the song, "Everything Is Awesome". Unikitty impress with a quick spins, but Wyldstyle draws more attention by doing the "Worm" and caps off her performance with an amazing up-side down spin.

It was time for the judge, MetalBeard, to decide the winner.

"Arr! It be... Wyldstyle who jigged the best," declared MetalBeard.

MetalBeard throws down the golden trophy to the tomboy.

"This dance-off was... FIXED!" yelled Unikitty angrily, losing her temper as her face turned boiling red, jealous. After calming herself down, she says, "I mean, 'Well done, Wyldstyle.'"

Wyldstyle grabbed the trophy and smiled.

"Yes," she cheered and jumped in the air.

Catching herself doing something out of character, Wyldstyle stutters as she says, in her usual tone, "I mean, you know, whatever."

A portal opens above the party. It tried to suck in MetalBeard, his treasure chest, and the golden trophy. Wyldstyle tried to pull down her trophy, but it was no use. The force of the portal causes her to let go of the trophy.

"Arr! It be a kraken. I know it!" exclaimed MetalBeard as he grabbed his treasure chest out of the air.

MetalBeard and his treasure were sucked into the portal along with the trophy.

"What the- where'd MetalBeard go?" wondered a confused Emmet.

Another portal opens. It opens above Batman. It drops two individuals on top of the black-clad superhero. The two individuals were none other than Batman (from another dimension) and Gandalf.

"Batman? Gandalf?" Wyldstyle was a little baffled, until the Batman that was her ex-boyfriend stood up. "Batman?"

"Ow!" grunted LEGO Movie Batman in pain. He looks at the other Batman and says, "You landed on my back, man."

"Always mind your surroundings," replied Batman.

"Hey! Who are you to wear that costume?!" questioned LEGO Movie Batman accusingly. "I'm Batman."

"Nice costume," said Batman, being honest and sarcastic at the same time. "Never tried an all-black design myself. I'll consider it when I return."

"Alright, copycat, you wanna go?!" LEGO Movie Batman was challenging to supposed impostor to a fight.

In a span of two seconds, Batman takes down LEGO Movie Batman by elbowing him in the face and spin-kicking him towards a wall.

"Oh, twins," assumed Gandalf. "I wonder if one of them is evil."

"Where did you come from?" asked a confused Unikitty. "And why are there two Bat... mans? Bat... men? Bat... mens?"

"I am the one and only Batman," said the LEGO Movie Batman, standing up.

LEGO Movie Batman throws his Batarang at the other Batman, but the latter catches the projectile before it hits his face. Batman seems to be throwing the Batarang into the sky. However, it comes back around and hits LEGO Movie Batman in the back, knocking him down.

"Like I said. Always mind your surroundings," said Batman.

Gandalf eyes his surroundings. He smiled at the beauty of Cloud Cuckoo Land. "Well, this is all wonderful." He turns to the inhabitants of the place. "But I don't suppose you saw a young Halfling pass this way?"

"Uh, what's a Halfling?" asked a still-confused Emmet.

"The only thing we saw was our friend, MetalBeard, getting dragged into a strange vortex," said Wyldstyle, pointing to the direction where she last saw said vortex.

"I think it was some kind of dimensional rift," guessed Batman. "Where is it?"

"It disappeared after it took him," answered Emmet.

"So, you didn't cause all that?" Wyldstyle asked the two visitors.

"Might I suggest we set out on a quest to find this, uh, 'rift,' you say?" suggested Gandalf.

Unikitty was giving herself a bath (i.e. licking herself), but when she heard what Gandalf said, she stopped and put on an excited look on her face. "A quest?! Let me go pack some rainbow-colored LEGO bricks."

"And I'll get my wrench," said Emmet.

Emmet and Unikitty leave to fetch their belongings, leaving Wyldstyle with Batman and Gandalf.

Gandalf decided it was appropriate to give his new fellowship a name. "We shall be the fellowship of the..."

Gandalf was interrupted when a dimensional rift opens beneath their feet. Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf fall into it. The tomboy and the wizard yelped.

The rift closes, leaving LEGO Movie Batman on his own.

"'Fellowship of the 'Aar'? That's a terrible name," said LEGO Movie Batman. He assumed the screams of his ex-girlfriend and the wizard, which sounded like "Aaaaarrrrrr", was part of the name of the fellowship.

Emmet and Unikitty return. Emmet had his wrench in hand while Unikitty was pulling a chest full of rainbow-colored LEGO bricks. They noticed that Wyldstyle, Gandalf, and the other Batman are gone.

"Aw!" Emmet whined. "They left without the whole gang?"

"Gang, shmang! They left without 'me'," said Unikitty, sad. She gets mad, turns red, and screams. "Rargh!" She then started to tear up.

"That guy wasn't anything special," said LEGO Movie Batman, referring to the other Batman.

LEGO Movie Batman tried to hit the nearby elephant head's trunk with a Batarang. He misses from point blank range over and over again. He slides underneath the elephant's trunk and tries to use his Grapple Gun to get out. However, he was so focused on making sure that Emmet and Unikitty were watching that he missed his mark. The hook of the Grapple Gun bounced off the elephant's truck and hits Batman in the head, causing him to stumble and fall backwards.

"Dang it!" cursed LEGO Movie Batman.

Emmet laughs at Batman.

* * *

Inside the rift, Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf float are currently floating through space and time as they await for the end of the unexpected trip.

"We are at this strange beast's mercy and I do not trust where it is leading us," said Gandalf. "We must get out."

"Agreed," said Batman.

Wyldstyle takes out her Relic Scanner and tried scanning for the direction where the rift is leading them.

"What is that?" asked Batman.

"My Relic Scanner," answered Wyldstyle.

"And how is that supposed to help us?" asked Batman.

"It doesn't just scan for relics," said Wyldstyle. "It can find hidden objects, power signatures, and I can tune it to tap into a specific frequency."

"I think I can use it to our benefit," said Batman.

Wyldstyle tosses her Relic Scanner to Batman.

"If I can locate whatever's generating this rift, then I can disrupt it," said Batman.

Batman takes out a frequency-jamming disk and links it to the Relic Scanner. He turns the dial and disrupts the flow of the rift. He gives the scanner back to Wyldstyle.

"Does that mean it worked?" asked Gandalf.

Before the trio reached the bright light at the end of the rift, they are sucked into another passage, caused by Batman's disruption of the rift's generation. The end of the passage was another bright light. The trio can only wait until they finally exit the rift.

 **That's it for the first chapter. Hope this was well-written.**


	2. The Gateway

**This chapter features the part where Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf rebuild the Gateway after it exploded, but I'm gonna be adding something new.**

In the dimension known as Vorton, a dimensional gateway has been activated. A rift opens and drops off Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf. The latter two fell on their faces while the Dark Knight landed on his feet. Suddenly, the gateway started to shake. Batman turns around and notices. After a few more seconds, the gateway explodes, sending the trio flying. Pieces of the gateway are scattered across the room, while five oval-shaped, purple objects with symbols on them are sucked into the rift before it vanished.

Wyldstyle gets back on her feet and says to Batman, "Well, I don't quite know what you did, but we're still alive."

Gandalf was lying flat on his face. After grunting, he questions, "Are you sure?"

"This technology looks advanced," said Batman, looking at the pad of the shattered gateway. "My guess? That gateway created the rift that brought us here."

Gandalf picks himself up and asks, "Uh, which gateway?"

"It self-destructed. It's in pieces," said Batman.

Gandalf, using his wand as a source of light, looks around and found the pieces of the gateway. "Hmm... then perhaps..."

"We should rebuild it," finished Wyldstyle.

"So, where do we start?" asked Gandalf.

Batman looks around until he saw something. It seemed to be a security device locking something underneath it. He started investigating.

While Batman works, Gandalf turns to Wyldstyle. "So, my dear, who might you be?"

"Wyldstyle," answered the tomboy.

"And, of course, you already know both our names," said Gandalf. "Obviously, where you come from, you have a Batman as well. But may I ask how you come to know who I am?"

"Where I come from, we also have a Gandalf," answered Wyldstyle.

"Odd," replied Gandalf.

"It sure is," said Wyldstyle. "I guess there other LEGO worlds I haven't heard of yet."

"LEGO?" asked Gandalf, confused.

"You don't know what LEGO is?" asked Wyldstyle, also confused. "LEGO bricks are what make up, well, everything. The people. The buildings. The lands. You can create just about anything with LEGO bricks."

"I always wondered why young folks at home manage to transform one object to another by dismantling it," said Gandalf. "This one time, I witnessed a Halfling turn a table into a barrel."

"I take you haven't built anything yourself," guessed Wyldstyle.

"No, I have not," said Gandalf.

"Well, I'll teach you," offered Wyldstyle. "You have magic, right? You can use that to build all kind of things."

Gandalf turns his head and looks at the Dark Knight. "Batman, would you like to take up on our new friend's offer?"

"No need," answered Batman. "I already know how to build."

Batman reaches into his utility belt and takes out what appears to be a big makeshift gun.

"Is that a gun?" asked Wyldstyle. "I thought Batman doesn't use guns. Or are you a Batman who 'does' use guns?"

"This isn't a gun," said Batman. "It's a Remote Electrical Charge."

"And it does what?" asked Wyldstyle.

"Just watch," said Batman.

Batman stands back a few feet away from the security device. He aims his gun at the device and pulls the trigger. The gun fires an electric charge at the device, short-circuiting it. The security device collapses, releasing a flight of stairs. Batman walks up the stairs and found pieces of the gateway stuck on the wall. Using an explosive Batarang, he blows up the wall and releases the pieces.

"Was that necessary, Batman?" asked Gandalf.

Batman turns around and glares at Gandalf.

"Never mind," said Gandalf, intimidated by the Dark Knight's stare.

"Okay, let's make this pile a lot less messy," said Wyldstyle.

Using her Master Builder skills, Wyldstyle collects all the pieces and assembles them into a random object.

"So, where do we find the other pieces?" asked Gandalf.

"Spread out and search," said Batman.

Five seconds after splitting up, Wyldstyle called everyone.

"I found something!" she said.

Batman and Gandalf walk towards Wyldstyle. She was looking at a switch that hovered 15 feet in the air.

"How are we going to get up there?" asked Gandalf. "There's only so much I can do in my age."

"Leave that to me," said Wyldstyle.

Wyldstyle makes a running start and jumps. She jumps so high that she reaches the switch. She started pulling it down until she activated something. A pair of walls facing each other rise from the floor. The walls had colorful arrows pointing up.

"Try not to look too amazed," said Wyldstyle, preparing.

Wyldstyle started jumping left and right, leaping from one wall to another. She does this until she finally reached the top of a platform.

"Such an agile fellow, you are," complimented Gandalf, amazed.

Wyldstyle looks at Batman.

"You want to be honest?" Batman crossed his arms. "That was impressive."

Wyldstyle bows, feeling proud of herself. She found more pieces stuck on the wall. She breaks them by hitting them and kicks them off the platform. She jumps down and lands safely on her feet. She then uses her Master Builder skills to assemble the pile into another random object.

"I see more pieces up there," said Gandalf, using his staff to point at said pieces.

"I can't jump that high," said Wyldstyle.

Batman turns his head and saw the same platform that hid a flight of stairs, minus the security device.

"I think I can manage that," said Gandalf.

Using his magic, Gandalf opened the hatch and released the stairs. He walks up the stairs and reached the platform on top, where he found more pieces of the gateway. He uses his magic to remove them from the wall and slowly lowers them to the ground. Gandalf walks down the stairs and stares at the pile.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Gandalf? Build something," said Wyldstyle.

"Won't I need instructions of some sort?" asked Gandalf.

"You don't need instructions," said Wyldstyle. "Besides, we're not making anything specific. We're just assembling these at random until I figure which part goes where. This could be a good start for you."

"Well, what should I do?" asked Gandalf.

"Just focus," answered Wyldstyle.

Gandalf did as Wyldstyle said and focused on the pile of pieces. He waves his wand and raises the objects in the air. After concentrating hard enough, he assembles the pieces into a random object.

"Nice job," complimented Wyldstyle.

"I guess someone of my age has more to learn," said Gandalf.

"Alright, we've gathered all the pieces for the gateway," said Batman. "Wyldstyle, I believe it's your time to shine again."

Wyldstyle carefully observes the three random objects and the pad of the gateway. She gets into Master Builder mode and started building. She used the first object (made from the pieces found by Batman) to build the lower half of the gateway. She used the second object (made from the pieces she found) to build the control panel of the pad. She used the third object (made from the pieces Gandalf found) to build the upper half of the gateway.

The assembling of the gateway activated something. Rising from the floor is some kind of treadmill.

Wyldstyle takes out her relic scanner and scans it. "Okay, I got good news and bad news. The good news is that this treadmill will power the gateway. The bad news is that it's a treadmill for cars."

"What's a car?" asked Gandalf.

"Never mind that," said Batman.

"Maybe we can build a car out of some spare parts here," suggested Wyldstyle.

"Leave it to me," said Batman.

Batman found some spare parts lying around, as well as some stuck to the walls. He frees them using explosive Batarangs. He started building. Wyldstyle and Gandalf watched in anticipation. Batman finished and stepped aside to show the others what he built. It was a small black vehicle decorated with metallic bats.

"Is that... the Batmobile?" asked Wyldstyle.

"A smaller version of it," clarified Batman. "There isn't enough parts here to build a bigger one, but this'll do."

Batman hops onto the vehicle and drives it towards the treadmill. The car runs on the treadmill, charging up the power cells. After the power cells are fully charged, the Batmobile accidentally smashes the treadmill. On the bright side, the energy within the power cells are being transferred to the gateway, powering it up. A few seconds later, the gateway opens a rift.

A robotic voice coming from the controls of the gateway says, " _Re-routing from back-up. All systems are go. Limited system functionality restored._ "

"'Limited system functionality'? Am I gonna lose an arm if I go through that thing?" wondered Wyldstyle, worried.

The gateway started to shake again.

"It does look unstable," noticed Batman. "It's incomplete. There were five pieces attached to the gateway. When it exploded, the rift sucked them in. They must've been important."

"Well, it seems to be... alive, at least," said Gandalf, adjusting his hat.

Wyldstyle takes out her Relic Scanner and points it at the gateway. "My Relic Scanner's showing that there's definitely something through there."

"Could it be leading us to the missing bricks?" wondered Gandalf.

"Probably," replied Batman.

"Or MetalBeard?" said Wyldstyle optimistically.

"Probably," said Batman.

Suddenly, a voice echoed in the rift. Whoever it was, he was screaming. "Aaaaaar!"

Wyldstyle recognizes the voice. "That's MetalBeard! He's in trouble. Or he's happy. He uses 'Aar' for a lot things. Either way, we have to find him."

 **I thought there was no harm in the characters getting to know each other.**


	3. Follow the LEGO Brick Road

**Time to head to the wonderful land of Oz.**

Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf enter the rift. They fly through the vacuum of space and time until they reached the bright light at the end.

In the land of Oz, a rift opens by the Yellow Brick Road. Batman comes out and lands on his feet. Gandalf falls on his rear. Wyldstyle lands on her face. The tomboy and the wizard pick themselves up and looks around. The were in a land filled with colorful flowers, butterflies, toucans, and many more wonders.

"Where are we?" wondered Wyldstyle.

"I would've had a more pleasant journey on the back of that Balrog," commented Gandalf, wiping dust off his knee.

"Colorful place," said Batman, being his usual stoic self.

"Yes, it is rather pleasant," said Gandalf, observing a peacock walking along the road.

Wyldstyle takes out her Relic Scanner. "I can't see MetalBeard." The signal she was tracking remained present. "But there's something close by."

"Which direction?" asked Batman.

"That way," said Wyldstyle, pointing forward.

"I believe the correct course of action is simply to... follow the yellow brick road," said Gandalf.

Before they can start walking, they noticed a stagecoach not too far from their position blocking the road. It was connected to another stagecoach parked in between two rocks on the grass.

"We'll need a way to get past this road block first," said Batman.

"Well, you're Batman. Can you find a way?" asked Wyldstyle.

"Do I look like a miracle worker to you?" questioned Batman.

"Sorry," apologized Wyldstyle. "It's just that, well, you're well-equipped. You seem to have everything in that utility belt."

Batman doesn't respond and proceeds.

"I don't think he likes me very much," said Wyldstyle.

"Well, we all just meet," said Gandalf. "But in time, we will all be as thick as thieves... while not being thieves."

Batman sees logs and rope being used as support beams to keep a barrel of carrots from falling off the edge of a rock. Batman destroys the support beams with a Batarang, releasing some spare parts. There were some stuff inside the stagecoach that was parked in between the two rocks. He figured he can use them. He jumps into the stagecoach and breaks everything with his punches. Using all the pieces lying on the road, Batman builds a large orange hook on the side of the stagecoach blocking the road.

The Dark Knight takes out his Grapple Gun and fires, latching onto the hook. He started pulling until the stagecoach collapses into pieces, clearing the path.

"Smart," complimented Wyldstyle.

"Nice to know you're impressed," said Batman, not making eye contact.

"Hey, I'm trying to compliment you," said Wyldstyle.

"And I appreciate it, but I don't do this for praise," said Batman.

"Wow. A Batman who doesn't care about impressing others. I kinda dig that," said Wyldstyle.

Batman looks at Wyldstyle for a second before continuing to "follow the yellow brick road". His new comrades followed. They encountered another road block. A field of pink, purple, and periwinkle flowers covered a section of the yellow brick road. They seem to be releasing red smoke.

"These are absolutely beautiful," said Gandalf.

The elderly wizard was about to pick one, but once he breathed in the red smoke, he fell asleep. Batman wakes up Gandalf by smacking him across the face.

"Okay, so I'm guessing those are 'not' normal poppies," said Wyldstyle. "Do we have anything that will help us cross safely?"

"That's why I built this," said Batman, referring to his makeshift wrist device.

Batman pushes a button. A small rift opens and releases the Batmobile.

"Wow!" reacted Wyldstyle. "How did you...?"

"The treadmill was leaking dimensional energy while the power cells were being charged," said Batman. "The car absorbed that energy. I thought I could use it to open a rift and summon the Batmobile in the event I need it."

"Again, wow," said Wyldstyle.

Batman enters the Batmobile. He uses it to destroy some of the poppies, making a path for Wyldstyle and Gandalf to walk through. He exits the car and sends it back to Vorton by pushing the button on his wrist device.

The trio continue to walk down the yellow brick road. Wyldstyle looks at Batman and notices him staring at the sunny sky.

"Does all this color disgust you or something?" asked Wyldstyle.

"No," said Batman. "It's just that I'm not used to suiting up in the middle of the day."

"Oh, a night person, huh?" guessed Wyldstyle. "Well, my Batman wears his suit during day and night, so there's no reason to be ashamed."

"I wear this mask to strike fear into my enemies during the night," said Batman. "Now, I just feel like a cos-player."

"Well, I think you look awesome," said Wyldstyle.

The two stared at each other as the walked.

"You see what's happening there? Connection," said Gandalf, noticing the tension between the vigilante and the tomboy beginning to wither.

* * *

As the trio walked on, they heard singing not too far from their current position.

 _"We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz! We hear he is a wiz of a whiz, if ever a wiz there was..."_

"Is that... singing?" wondered Wyldstyle, listening.

 _"If ever, or whether, a wiz there was, the Wizard of Oz is one because, because, because, because, because, because, because of the wonderful things he does! We're off to see the Wizard..."_

The trio saw who the voices belonged to. A young girl wearing ruby slippers was skipping along with the road and singing with a lion, a tin man, and a scarecrow. They were accompanied by a small dog. The scarecrow was beginning to fall over as he skipped, but the tin man helped him stand straight.

"It's not just singing. It's a singing scarecrow, amongst other oddities," said Gandalf.

"Funny. There's a criminal in my world who goes by than name," mentioned Batman.

"That's not 'him', is it?" asked Wyldstyle.

"No," said Batman. "It's an actual scarecrow, not a man. Maybe we can ask them for directions."

Batman makes a running start and jumps, gliding in the air with the help of his cape.

"Well, what do you know? He can fly," said Gandalf, emphasizing "can".

"Actually, he can't fly. He's just a man," said Wyldstyle.

"Then how do you explain that?" asked Gandalf, pointing his staff in the air.

Wyldstyle shrugs her shoulders.

* * *

Dorothy and her friends continued singing, until Batman landed right in front of them.

"I have questions," said Batman.

Dorothy steps forward. "Another one to join us on our journey," she said happily. "And what are you missing?"

"A sense of humor," said Batman sarcastically. "What is this place?"

"You mean you don't know?" asked Dorothy. "This is Oz."

"We're off to see the Wizard to get something we're missing," said Scarecrow.

"Shut it, you heartless pile of straws," growled Batman. "You're lucky you're not the villain from back home."

"No, I'm heartless," said Tin Man, pounding on his empty chest. He shakes the Scarecrow's head and points out, "He's brainless."

"Am I still a villain, though?" babbled the Scarecrow, unknowingly demonstration how brainless he is.

Sparks started appearing right behind the four friends, spooking the Cowardly Lion.

"I s-s-see something scary," said the Cowardly Lion, pointing at the rift that just opened.

"What? Is it Toto again?" questioned Tin Man, exasperated.

"Oh my, you are heartless," said Dorothy.

The rift started sucking in Dorothy and her friends.

"Oh no! Not another tornado!" exclaimed a scared Dorothy.

Dorothy holds Toto in her arms as she and her friends disappear into the rift. It closes, but not before a high-pitched laugh was heard echoing inside. Wyldstyle and Gandalf run towards Batman after seeing what just occurred.

"What on Middle-Earth is going on?" asked Gandalf, confused.

"Yeah, who was that laughing?" asked Wyldstyle.

"I don't know," said Batman.

Wyldstyle saw something on the road not too far from them. It was a purple oval object with symbols on it.

"Look," she said, pointing at the object. "Is that one of the pieces from the gateway?"

"Yes," confirmed Batman. "Let's grab it and get out of here."

And so, they walked.

* * *

They walked until they were only a couple dozen steps away from the mysterious piece.

"We're almost there," said Gandalf. "Goodness, this has been remarkably easy, hasn't it?"

Batman stopped in his tracks, looking up at the sky.

"Um, why did you stop?" asked Wyldstyle.

"It appears Gandalf jinxed us," said Batman, sounding angry.

Wyldstyle and Gandalf looked up. They saw a green-skinned woman dressed in black and wearing a pointy hat flying on a broomstick, accompanied by a pack of what seems to be flying monkeys. The woman was none other than the Wicked Witch of the West.

She started laughing. "Now that meddling do-gooder is gone, all of Oz is mine! So long, Dorothy. So long." She laughs again.

The Witch stopped when she saw the mysterious object lying on the road. She also saw Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf.

"What's that?" she wondered, looking at the object. "Something magical? It looks so pretty. It feels so powerful. They can't have it!"

The Witch flies down towards the object along with her army.

"It would appear we're not the only ones interested in the gateway pieces," said Gandalf.

"Get away from my property...!" yelled the Witch. "... whatever it is."

The flying monkeys started closing in on the trio.

"Ugh. This place makes Cloud Cuckoo Land look normal," commented Wyldstyle, dumbfounded at the sight of monkeys that fly.

* * *

The flying monkeys flew in circles in the air. The Wicked Witch uses her magic to trap Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf in a ring of fire, green fire to be precise. However, her intent to scare them wasn't working. The look on the faces of the three show that they're ready to fight.

"So, you won't take a warning, eh? I'll take care of you now," said the Wicked Witch. "Hehehehe!"

"That broomstick of hers. It's defying gravity somehow," said Wyldstyle.

Batman fires a Batarang at the Wicked Witch, but her magic shield blocks it. She circles in the air as she fires four green magic blasts, but her targets evade each one.

Three flying monkeys descend to the ground.

Batman takes out his Batarang and throws it. He successfully hits the flying monkey, defeating it.

Wyldstyle takes out her flying monkey with a back flip kick.

Gandalf defeats the flying monkey coming towards him by firing a magic blast.

The Wicked Witch stops and casts a spell. "A spell to halt the progress ahead. To freeze, to bind my foes in red. Hahaha!"

The Wicked Witch's spell encases the three in red energy spheres. Gandalf waves his staff and fires a magic beam so powerful, it breaks through his sphere. The disruption harmed The Wicked With, almost knocking her off her broom.

"You bothersome little worm!" insulted the Wicked Witch. "I'll get you for that."

With the Wicked Witch occupied with her talking, Batman takes out another Batarang and throws it at her. This time, he hits her, knocking her off her broom. The three wasted no time attacking. Batman kicks the Wicked Witch in the stomach. Wyldstyle hits her in the face with an up-side down tornado kick. Gandalf hits her with his staff.

The Wicked Witch gets back on her broom and casts a magic shield around her again.

"What are you flying fools waiting for?!" she yelled at her army. "Attack! Attack!"

Three more flying monkeys descend to face off against their mistress' enemies.

"Great," muttered Batman.

Batman uses an attack combo on his opponent. He punches the monkey in the face, then performs an uppercut, and finishes with a roundhouse kick.

Wyldstyle jumps in the air and delivers a flying kick towards her flying monkey, knocking it down.

Gandalf protects himself from the flying monkey's hits with his magic shield. With correct timing, he drops the shield and fires a magic blast, defeating his opposition.

The Wicked Witch fires three more magic blasts at her enemies, but they keep dodging every single one. So, she performs her encasement spell again.

"Stay in the red mist, that's just fine. Your thoughts, your moves, your actions are mine," she chanted. "Hahaha!"

This time, not only does the Wicked Witch encase her enemies in spheres, but she was taking control of their minds. Thanks to his iron will, Batman breaks free of the mind control and delivers a hard punch to the sphere, breaking it. Once again, the disruption harms the Wicked Witch. Wyldstyle and Gandalf are released. Batman throws a Batarang and, once again, knocks the Witch off her broom.

Batman takes out his Batclaw and fires at the Witch, snatching her shoulder. He pulls her towards him and delivers a hard punch to the face, knocking her down to the ground.

The Wicked Witch gets up and rides on her broom. Her magic shield was up again.

"Nnyahhh!" she grunted in pain. "I'll teach pesky little troublemakers like you to get in my way!"

Three more flying monkeys face off against the trio.

Batman uses a Glue Grenade to glue his monkey's tail to the floor. He finishes it off with a punch to the face.

Wyldstyle grabs her monkey by the tail, spins around, and throws it at the green fire, burning it.

Gandalf whacks his monkey in the face a few times until he knocks it out.

The Wicked Witch, angered at her minions' failures, decided to finish them herself. She fires one magic blast after another, but the three keep on dodging every single one coming towards them. After dodging a blast with a tumbleweed roll, he immediately throws a Batarang at the Witch. He hits his target, causing the Witch to spin out of control in the air and crash into five flying monkeys like a bowling ball to a set of pins.

"I'll get you, my pretty..." The Wicked Witch yelled at Wyldstyle. "... and your giant dog, too!"

Batman knew she meant him. His grinds his teeth in anger and growls softly.

The Wicked Witch gives an order to her army. "Seize the shiny and fly! Fly back to the castle!"

One flying monkey flies towards the object. Wyldstyle tries to beat him to it.

"Nuh-uh! No, you don't," she said.

However, Wyldstyle wasn't fast enough. The flying monkey grabs the piece first, leaving Wyldstyle in the dust, literally. Wyldstyle grunts with anger.

"You'll have to be faster than that, my fine lady," taunted the Wicked Witch. "Without my sister's ruby slippers, you're no match for me." She looks at her army and says, "Away, my pretties. Away!"

The Wicked Witch and her army fly west. Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf run towards their direction.

* * *

In the dark, spooky woods in the West, Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf eye their surroundings as they proceed forward to wherever the Witch lives.

"I believe the castle that witch spoke of lies beyond these woods," said Gandalf.

"Let's keep moving. If that piece holds great power, we certainly don't want someone like a witch in possession of it," said Batman.

"I don't know about you, but these woods are kinda creeping me out," said Wyldstyle, feeling uneasy as she continued looking around.

The three continue running, until they encountered a tree blocking their path. Batman tries to use his Grapple Gun to climb over it, but when the hook made contact with the tree, it moved. The tree turns around. Its angry face was present on its bark.

"What do you think your doing?!" the tree yelled. "Why you...!"

"An enchanted tree?" Gandalf was surprised to see something that reminded him of home.

Three flying monkeys descend from the sky and land right behind the trio.

"Oh, dear. More of those repulsive creatures?" complained Gandalf.

The monkeys attack at the same time the talking tree throws red and green fruit. The trio attempt to fend off the monkeys while, at the same time, dodge the incoming fruit. After defeating all the monkeys, they look for a way to get past the tree, as they continued dodging.

Wyldstyle sees a silver LEGO piece on one tree and a blue piece on another.

"Batman!" she called. She points at the trees.

"On it," said Batman.

The Dark Knight throws his Batarang and hits both trees, causing them to drop the pieces. Wyldstyle uses her Master Builder skills and builds an enormous saw, sharp enough to cut the tree. Gandalf uses his magic to levitate the saw and cut the tree. Before the cutting can start, the scared tree stands on its "two legs" and runs away.

Just when it looked like the path was clear, thorny vines magically appear and block the way. Fortunately, Batman kicks the vines out of the way.

They proceed only to stop a few seconds later when a pile of rocks block their way. More magical thorny vines wrap around the pile. They also grabbed two white LEGO pieces and a skeleton, preparing to throw them. Batman cuts the vines with a single Batarang, causing them to release the three objects. The skeleton shatters into pieces upon ground impact. One of the white pieces crashes into a crate, smashing it, revealing some spare pieces.

Wyldstyle's Relic Scanner found something hidden. After making a few tweaks to the scanner, Wyldstyle fires purple and aqua-colored waves from the antenna and reveals a crate full of parts placed on the edge of a rocky cliff. Batman uses his Grapple Gun to pull the crate down. The crate breaks upon impact, leaving a bunch of pieces lying around.

Batman uses all the pieces to build a ramp. He pushes the button on his wrist device and summons the Batmobile, via a rift. He hops in and drives. He jumps up the ramp and breaks through the rock pile, clearing the path.

"Aw, yeah! Now that was cool!" Wyldstyle, once again, was impressed.

Batman continues driving until he reaches a bridge. The bridge was incomplete. There was a gap. Besides the gap, there was another roadblock, in the form of planks and cobwebs. Luckily, there was another ramp that was conveniently placed on the bridge. However, the gap was too big for even Wyldstyle to jump over.

Wyldstyle and Gandalf eventually catch up with the Dark Knight.

"You two, hop onto the car and hang on tight!" ordered Batman.

"Why?" asked Wyldstyle.

"Just trust me," said Batman.

Wyldstyle and Gandalf grab hold of the two metallic bats decorating the car. Batman drives at high speed and jumps off the ramp, smashing through the planks and jumping over the gap. Fortunately, Wyldstyle and Gandalf were okay. They release the car and try to recover from the recent event. The three eye the big castle where the Witch lives.

"That is such a big castle for one person to live in," commented Gandalf.

"My Batman would love her," added Wyldstyle.

The trio continue running up the bridge. They hid behind stone pillars when they saw green-skinned guards with tall white hair guarding the front. Six guards enter the castle before the gate closes. The drawbridge is then raised. That left three guards standing in the front.

Wyldstyle looks at Gandalf and said, "Three of them. Three of us."

The two nod at each other, preparing to attack. When they turned their heads and looked at the Dark Knight, he wasn't there. They were surprised. They heard fighting at the front. They saw Batman taking out each of the guards with just one hit.

"Three of them. One Batman," said Wyldstyle, attempting to forget her previous statement.

"Not only does he fly, but he also seems to have the ability to disappear," said Gandalf.

"I'm pretty sure he just left when we weren't looking," said Wyldstyle.

Batman destroys all the crates containing the weapons of the guards, giving himself some LEGO pieces to use. He uses them to build a treadmill that will lower the drawbridge. He uses the remote control mode of the Batmobile and guides it to him. Wyldstyle and Gandalf followed the car.

"You could've waited for us," said Wyldstyle.

"My partner was taken away from me," said Batman. "I need to get him back, and I don't have a lot of patience."

"Hey, I'm worried about my friend, too, but even I know when to slow down," said Wyldstyle.

"This quest requires cooperation, Batman, so I suggest we work together during the most difficult times," said Gandalf.

"Listen to the old man, Batman. The elderly always speak wise words," said Wyldstyle.

"I don't know whether or not I should be offended," replied Gandalf.

Batman gets in the Batmobile and started running on the treadmill, lowering the drawbridge. The treadmill breaks after the task is finished. Batman sends the Batmobile back to Vorton. Wyldstyle's Relic Scanner found another hidden object. She fire the scanner's waves and reveals a switch on the iron bars. Batman throws a Batarang and hits the center of the pad, activating it. The gate opens.

"Ugh. I hope the Wicked Witch isn't expecting house guests," said Wyldstyle.

* * *

Inside the castle, The Wicked Witch sensed unwanted presence in her castle. She looks down from the second floor and saw the three do-gooders she encountered earlier.

"So, you made it inside, did you?" she started. "Well, I hope you like it here, because I'm gonna make sure you never leave. Nnyaaaha-ha-ha-ha-haaaa!"

The Wicked Witch entered through the doors that lead to her room. The doors were decorated with a dragon's head and wings on top of it. Two guards guard the door.

"Uh oh. I thought things were going a little too well," said Wyldstyle.

Two guards approach the trio. Wyldstyle takes out one by tossing him in the air and kicks him as he falls. Batman takes out the other one with a Batarang. The three walk up the stairs. The only obstacle was a tall, lit candlestick. Unforunately, a careless flying monkey comes in from the window and knocks the candlestick off the stairs. This causes the sticks to burn the wooden structure of the stairs. The last few steps were destroyed, leaving a gap between what's left of the stairs and the second floor.

After taking out the flying monkey, the trio look for a way to get upstairs.

"Look!" Wyldstyle pointed at two walls facing each other, decorates with colorful arrows pointing up. "I can use those to get up there. We just need to finish building it and get rid of those planks blocking the way."

Batman destroys the planks with one Batarang.

"Show off," said Wyldstyle.

Her Relic Scanner picked up something. It leads her to a metal crate full of the rainbow-colored pieces that can be used to finish the walls. Using the scanner's colorful waves, she highlights the weak point of the crate. Batman uses his Grapple Gun and grabs the weak point. He started pulling until the crate falls apart. Wyldstyle uses the pieces to build the missing arrows on the walls. She started jumping left and right as she climbed up. After she reached the top, the two guards guarding the door attack. She easily takes care of them. She saw a wooden device with a rope attached to it. She kicks it and the rope dangles on the side of the wall.

Batman and Gandalf use the rope to climb up. Batman makes it to the top in five seconds, while Gandalf took twenty.

"Now what?" asked Gandalf.

Wyldstyle turns to the dragon-decorated doors. There were three unlit bulbs above the door.

"My guess? We need magic to light up those," said Wyldstyle, pointing at the bulbs. "Gandalf, your turn."

Gandalf uses his magic to light up the bulbs with blue light. The doors opens.

* * *

The trio walk up a few dozen flights of stairs until they reached the doors to the Witch's room. They open one door and peer around the closed one, keeping an eye out for the Witch. In the middle of the Witch's room is the mysterious object lying against a crystal ball.

The Wicked Witch appears out of nowhere and hovers in front of the object. She absorbs its power and turns her attention the trio entering her room.

"So, you've come to steal my treasure, have you?" she accused.

Unexpectedly, the Witch disappears at the same time three rifts open up. The Witch reappears using one of them.

"And you think you'll escape with it, do you? You won't even escape with your lives!" The Witch laughs evilly.

Batman turns to Gandalf and asks, "Why can't you do that kind of magic?"

"Hmmph!" Gandalf scoffs at the so-called "magic" that Batman describes the Witch possessed. "All she's doing is moving faster than the eye can follow."

"Then let's find a way to stop her," said Wyldstyle, getting into her battle stance.

The Witch further demonstrates her new powers by transporting from one rift to another.

"You can't steal my new toy from me! I'm the only one who knows how to use it!" bragged the Witch. "It's of no use to you!"

"Steal? We are no mere burglars," replied Gandalf. "Although, I happen to know a rather good one."

Batman hits the Witch with his Batarangs, but every time she gets hit, she just teleports to a rift, making it impossible to catch her. She constantly fires magic blasts at the trio, but they just keep on dodging every single one.

"Do you have another plan?" asked Wyldstyle.

"Probably," said Batman.

After easily defeating the two guards in the room, Batman sees a drawer that they can use for parts. He signals Gandalf. The elderly wizard uses his magic to levitate the drawer in the air, and then drops it, breaking it into pieces. Batman uses the pieces to build a switch that can only be activated by a Batarang. He throws a Batarang at the switch, causing the chandelier to crash to the floor. It shatters into pieces. Batman uses the pieces to build a cage hanging in front of a rift.

Wyldstyle sees a switch hanging high on the wall. She jumps high and pulls the switch. The bookcase rotates and reveals a wooden device behind it. Wyldstyle destroys the device, scattering the pieces on the floor. Wyldstyle builds a cage hanging in front of another rift.

The Wicked Witch attempted to use her mind-controlling spell again, but once again, Batman breaks free, hurts the Witch with the disruption, and frees his comrades.

More guards and flying monkeys enter the room. Batman makes quick work of anyone getting in his way, making the guards look like kids throwing tantrums and the monkeys look like infants in a fit of rage. Wyldstyle uses quick kicks to take out her enemies. Gandalf had to shield himself to avoid getting hurt and fends off his enemies by firing magic blasts.

They stack of cages. Batman breaks a crate and uses them to build an orange hook on one of the cages. He uses his Grapple Gun to pull the cage, causing the pile to crumble. One cage contained an unstable flying monkey. It started hovering, lifting the cage in the air. Before it can fly away, Batman breaks the cage with his Batarang, taking out the monkey inside as he shattered the cage in pieces.

Batman rebuilds the cage and hangs it over the final rift.

Batman hits the Wicked Witch with another Batarang. She tries to teleport to rift, but every time she comes out of one, she ends up walking into a cage. After getting locked up in the third cage, she repeatedly pounds on it until it breaks. However, the cage she broke was hung over her crystal ball. The falling cage shatters the ball into pieces. The Witch, meanwhile, falls to the floor and struggles to pick herself up.

"Curses! Curses!" yelled the Wicked Witch. "My crystal ball! My new powers are... gone! Gone!"

"I think I have an idea to keep her preoccupied," said Wyldstyle. "Time to get building."

Wyldstyle uses the pieces of the broken crystal ball to build a water sprayer, complete with a seat, a water gun, and enough water to fill the rebuilt crystal ball.

Batman hops on to the device, takes hold of the gun, and aims at the Witch. He started firing water at her.

The Witch screamed in pain as she gets continuously doused with water. "Argh! You cursed brat!"

"Uh, I think you mean 'bat'," said Wyldstyle, referring to Batman.

Suddenly, the witch started to melt into a puddle. "I'm melting! Melting! Oh, what a world, what a world!" With her last words, she gives her final order. "Make sure to cancel my newspaper delivery..." The Witch's voice echoed throughout the walls as she melted completely. The only thing remaining of her is her pointy hat.

"How do you suppose she ever took a bath?" wondered Gandalf.

Wyldstyle sniffs the air and catches a bad scent. "Maybe that isn't monkeys we can smell."

A rift opens, sucking in the Wicked Witch's hat.

"Another rift," pointed out Wyldstyle.

Gandalf saw that the mysterious piece was beginning to get sucked in.

"Batman!" he exclaimed, looking at his black-clad comrade.

"On it," said Batman.

Batman snatches the piece with his Batclaw and pulls it towards him.

"I believe the rift is becoming unstable," noticed Gandalf. "Shall we take our leave through it?"

"Where do you think this one leads?" asked Wyldstyle.

"Doesn't matter. We can't stay here," said Batman. "Come on!"

The three run towards the rift. Wyldstyle jumps into it. Before Batman can leap along with her, he noticed that Gandalf was struggling to climb up the ledge. He pulls the elderly wizard up and drags them both into the rift before it closes.


	4. Vortech and Villainy

**Let's head back to Foundation Prime and see how the big bad Vortech is doing.**

Back in the Foundation Prime, Vortech's temple was about to finish self-assembling. He created minions made out of dimensional energy to assist him. They placed the three Foundation Elements (Kryptonite, the One Ring, and MetalBeard's treasure) in the center of the temple. When his temple was finally complete, Vortech creates a throne and sits down.

A rift opens and drops off Dorothy, Toto, Scarecrow, Tin Man, and the Cowardly Lion.

"Ah, good guys?" started Vortech.

Scarecrow looks at Vortech and says, "I might be a villain."

"Ignore him," said the cranky Tin Man.

The minions started dragging Dorothy and her friends away.

"Thank you. To the left please," ordered Vortech. He looks at Dorothy and says, "Oh, and you won't be needing those lovely ruby slippers anymore my dear."

One of Vortech's minions take Dorothy's slippers before locking her up in a cage. Aside from Dorothy and her friends, Robin, Frodo, and MetalBeard were also locked in cages.

Robin looks at the young girl. "Have you got any idea where we are or what's going on?"

"I know it's not Kansas," said Dorothy. "They took my slippers."

"They took my ring, too," said Frodo.

"And the Kryptonite I was holding," added Robin.

"And my treasure chest of ill-gotten booty," added MetalBeard sadly.

"Don't worry, MetalBeard. We'll get it back," said Robin, pounding his fist to his other hand, showing how determined he is.

"Aar?" MetalBeard sounded happy that Robin wants to help him reclaim his booty.

"And then I will have to return it to the rightful owners," said Robin.

MetalBeard says "Aar" sadly, bummed that Robin won't be returning his treasure to him.

"Excellent. Place them with the other elements," ordered Vortech.

One minion did as Vortech said and placed the ruby slippers in the center of the temple along with the other Foundation Elements. Vortech grabs his staff and levitates the elements in the air, placing them in their designated places. The dimensional warlord started laughing.

Another rift opens. Coming out of it is Joker from the DC Comics dimension and Saruman the White from The Lord of the Rings dimension.

"Bad guys? Excellent," said Vortech. "To the right, please."

"I am Saruman the White. I am not a 'bad guy'," said Saruman, claiming to be a saint.

"Pff! Please." Joker was not convinced.

Vortech pretends to shake in fear and says, "Look! Sauron!"

Saruman immediately turns around and bows before the Dark Lord. "My Lord Sauron, it is I, your faithful serv-"

Joker started laughing, amused that Saruman fell for it. The wizard saw that he was tricked and looked back at Vortech. Embarrassed, Saruman hangs his head in shame.

"To the right, you say?" Saruman asked Vortech.

"If you don't mind, you'll find lots of fun weapons, and we can offer you some excellent opportunities to use them," said Vortech, pointing at the pile of weapons.

Two of Vortech's minions were inspecting the weapons. One of them loaded a plunger onto the plunger blaster. He fires it and hits his fellow minion.

"Well, we'd have to be crazy to refuse that offer," said Joker, excited.

Joker shoots a strange, funny-looking at Vortech.

"Mmm?" Vortech didin't understand what Joker meant.

"That means we're in," clarified Joker.

Joker and Saruman head over to the pile. Excited, Joker jumps into the pile like he's jumping into a swimming people, eager to test the weapons.

 **I know I didn't really change anything about this cutscene from the game, but that was my intention.**


	5. Are We A Team?

**Let's see how our heroes are doing.**

Back in Vorton, a rift opens at the Gateway. Batman once again lands safely on his feet. Gandalf landed on his belly. Wyldstyle landed on her back.

"Goodness, I almost lost my staff that time," said Gandalf.

"Same here, except with my lunch," said a nauseous Wyldstyle.

Batman takes out the mysterious piece and looks at it closely. The symbols on the piece were three differently-colored circles. One was blue, one was pink, and one was yellow. Between the circles are arrows pointing towards in order of: yellow to pink, pink to blue, blue back to yellow.

The mysterious robotic voice coming from the Gateway controls says, " _Hey, nice job. You brought back the Shift Keystone."_

"Keystone? What's a Keystone?" asked Wyldstyle.

"I'm guessing it's this," said Batman, looking at said Keystone.

Batman attaches the Shift Keystone to the Gateway.

"Hopefully, the Gateway will be a bit more stable now," said Batman.

"Hey, we were a pretty good team out there," said Wyldstyle.

"I must say I agree," said Gandalf. "We worked together and survived all odds. Wouldn't you agree, Batman?"

"We survived, but we're still not close to Robin," said Batman.

"He's your partner, right?" asked Wyldstyle.

"Yes," answered Batman.

"What is he like?" asked Wyldstyle.

Batman ignores the question.

"If we're gonna be team, we need to be open with each other," said Wyldstyle. "Who's Robin?"

"I think it's best to answer the young lady, Batman," said Gandalf. "Sharing might help us grow closer together."

"We're not a team!" shouted Batman.

Wyldstyle and Gandalf didn't say a word, but they were clearly shocked at Batman's outburst.

"The only reason I'm here is because my partner was taken away from me by a rift. All I want is to bring him home," said Batman. "We're not friends. We're not comrades. We're all just victims of someone's sick game."

Batman walks away. Wyldstyle and Gandalf chose to stay back, not wanting to further upset the Dark Knight.

"Just when I thought I was starting to like him," said Wyldstyle.

"I may have just met him, but I think I can tell that he the kind of man who has difficulties connecting with others," said Gandalf. "Give him time. He'll warm up to us."

"Before or after we find his partner?" questioned Wyldstyle, clearly pessimistic about earning Batman's friendship.

"Don't worry, my dear," said Gandalf, putting his hand on Wyldstyle's shoulder in a comforting manner. "If you need someone to speak to, I'm right here."

Wyldstyle stayed silent for a moment. "This... Halfling? Who is he?"

"His name is Frodo," started Gandalf. "He's a young lad with a big heart. His uncle, Bilbo Baggins, was a close friend of mine, so it comes to no surprise that I have grown fond of young Frodo. Before I came here, we were on quest. We countered danger on our journey. People like Frodo, Halflings, were considered weak, fragile, and cowardly by many, but Frodo proved them wrong. A Halfling is as capable as anyone of wearing courage as their armor in the face of danger."

"Sounds like someone I want to meet," said Wyldstyle.

"What about you? Your friend... MetalBeard, is it? Who is he?" asked Gandalf.

"Well, since you don't know what a car is, I assume you come from the ancient times, so I'm gonna try to simplify everything I say for your sake," said Wyldstyle. "MetalBeard is a pirate. One of the best. He maybe a scoundrel, but he had a good heart. One day, he lost pretty much his entire body, except his head. Now he wears a giant metal suit for a body, but even if he's only a head, he still has a heart. Figuratively speaking."

"Poor fellow," said Gandalf, feeling sorry for what MetalBeard experienced. "At least he has friends."

"A lot of friends," added Wyldstyle. "Unlike tall, dark, and brooding over there." She referred to Batman.

"I can hear you," said Batman.

Batman was standing next to the Batmobile, which is only a dozen feet away from Wyldstyle and Gandalf, therefore, they are still in hearing range.

Gandalf tells Wyldstyle, "He's just worried about his one friend. I'm sure we can reach him. Just give it time."

* * *

Later that day, Batman was tuning up the Batmobile. Wyldstyle was watching him from afar. She remembered that Gandalf told her to give Batman time to warm up to them, but for some reason, Wyldstyle couldn't wait any longer. She was actually curious what he's doing to his vehicle, so maybe talking about the Batmobile could be a good start.

After taking a deep breath, she walks closer to the Vigilante.

"Hey," she greeted.

"What do you want?" asked Batman.

"I just... wanted to know what you're doing with the Batmobile," said Wyldstyle. "I'm a tech expert myself, so I'm really interested to know what you got cookin'."

"Or you're just trying to get on my good side," said Batman.

"Not... completely true. I really want to know," said Wyldstyle.

Batman looks at Wyldstyle for a few seconds before turning back to his vehicle. "As you already know, the Batmobile's capabilities are limited due to the limited number of adequate pieces in this dimension. But I found some parts that could prove useful. I'm installing a weapon that will emit high-pitched sonic waves that will cause anything and anyone it hits to collapse upon impact.

"Sonic cannon," guessed Wyldstyle.

"Exactly," said Batman. "Unfortunately, due to limitations, the sonic cannon needs time to install."

"Like a video game," commented Wyldstyle.

"And the installation will be disrupted if the car receives a lot damage," said Batman. "So, I won't be bringing it to our next mission."

"Well, you're Batman. You got enough gadgets in that belt to help you kick some bad guy butt," said Wyldstyle.

"I don't always rely on my gadgets," said Batman. "My mind is my real weapon."

"If I can make a suggestion, why don't you add some firepower to this little baby," suggested Wyldstyle. "I know, I know. You're Batman. You don't kill. But there are such things that are called non-lethal rounds. The sonic cannon's battery is limited, so you're gonna need some long-range artillery until the cannon recharges."

"I'll consider it," said Batman.

"So, what else do you have in mind?" asked Wyldstyle.

"I'd rather not spoil the surprise," said Batman.

Before the conversation can go on further, the Gateway opens another rift.

"I believe it's time for us to get moving," said Gandalf.

 **You know what comes next. Our heroic trio will be heading for _The Simpsons_ universe.**


	6. Meltdown at Sector 7-G

**C'mon, folks. Let's take a journey to Springville, USA.**

Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf exit the rift, only to find themselves falling from the sky. They may not know where they are, but from what they can tell, the world was, in a word, strange. From the appearance of the clouds to the design of the buildings, everything seemed... cartoonish.

"Where are we?" asked Wyldstyle.

"I'm not sure," said Gandalf.

Wyldstyle and Gandalf screamed as they continued falling, while Batman kept his mouth shut.

As they fell, giant words appeared in the sky. If the trio were looking up, they would see that the words read, "The Simpsons".

* * *

In the Simpson household, the Simpsons all gather on the couch to watch television, as they do in the opening of their show. However, something crashed into the ceiling. Homer screamed as he and his family ran away from couch, just in time for Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf to land safely on the couch. However, their sudden crash-landing not only created holes in the roof of the house and the ceiling of the first floor, but the damage has spread throughout the entire inside of the house.

Gandalf finds some sort of rectangular-shaped contraption with push buttons on it. He pushes a button and turns on some kind of box that shows moving images. Wyldstyle and Gandalf wanted to watch, but Batman clearly wasn't interested.

"Enough television," he said. "Let's figure out why we're here."

Gandalf reluctantly turns off the television. He found a donut under the cushion and took a bite out of it.

"Gross," said Wyldstyle.

"It's delicious," said Gandalf, finishing the donut.

"Never mind," said Wyldstyle.

The living room, along with the entire house, was a mess. Wyldstyle's Relic Scanner picked up something from underneath the couch.

"Found something," she said.

She removes the middle cushion, revealing a secret grate, and activates her scanner's color waves. They revealed a hook. Batman uses his Grapple Gun and grabs onto the hook. He started pulling until he removes the grate. A bunch of LEGO pieces started springing themselves out of the couch.

"Now what?" asked Gandalf.

Batman looks at the two speakers each placed beside one end of the small bookcase. He saw a vinyl disc player on the floor.

"Gandalf," he called.

Batman points at the disc player, and then points at the top of the bookcase. Gandalf uses his magic and levitates the disc player on top of the bookcase. The vinyl disc player started playing music. The two speakers started playing the music at max volume. A few seconds later, they explode into little pieces due to too much sound intensity.

"What do you plan to build with all these, Batman?" asked Gandalf.

"A ramp for the car," answered Batman. "Aim it at the window."

"No problem," said Gandalf.

Gandalf levitates all the LEGO pieces in the air and creates a ramp.

"Hey, now you're learning," complimented Wyldstyle.

Batman summons his Batmobile. He gets in his car and jumps off the ramp, smashing through the window, getting out of the house. Wyldstyle flip jumps out of the shattered window, while Gandalf simply jumped. Just as Batman sent the Batmobile back to Vorton, another rift opens. It drops some sort of device on the sandbox.

Batman takes a look. "Interesting. The markings on this device appear to be the same as on the Keystone. Perhaps they're linked. Someone's trying to help us."

"So, we have an unknown enemy and an unknown ally," said Wyldstyle.

"Well, whoever is assisting us, we shouldn't waste the opportunity," said Gandalf.

"What do you think this device does?" wondered Wyldstyle.

Wyldstyle's question is answered when the device opens up and reveals the Shift Keystone.

"Weird," said Wyldstyle.

"Indeed," agreed Gandalf.

Batman walks closer to the device. He touches the Keystone, but nothing happened. He tried to find a control panel on the device, but there was none. All he could do was kick the device. Suddenly, the Keystone opens three rifts in three separate locations. A blue rift opens above the treehouse. A yellow one and a pink one both open on the roof, but in separate locations. The yellow one leads to a box standing on the roof. The pink one will only cause whoever comes out of it to slide down the roof.

"I'm guessing the Shift Keystone can send us to each one of those rifts," guessed Batman. As he looked up at the roof, he found something. "There's another Keystone."

"But none of the rifts can take us to it," noticed Gandalf.

"Maybe we're supposed to build something," guessed Wyldstyle.

"If that's the case, let's get to it," said Batman. "Choose a rift. Find some pieces."

Gandalf chooses the blue rift. Wyldstyle chooses the yellow rift. That leaves Batman to take the pink rift.

Gandalf comes out of the blue rift and lands on top of the treehouse. Suddenly, the treehouse started to fall over. Gandalf realizes that she's weighing it down. He manages to jump off the roof and land safely just as the treehouse crashes and breaks, releasing the pieces inside it.

Wyldstyle comes out of the yellow rift and saw a box full of pieces. She pushes it off the roof. The box crashes into the doghouse below. Luckily, the dog got out in time. The doghouse, however, is destroyed, but the pieces it left could prove useful. Wyldstyle jumps off the roof, flips in the air, and makes a safe landing.

Batman comes out of the pink rift and slides down the roof. He falls off the edge, but manages to grab hold of the gutter. He begins weighing down the gutter, causing it to fall. Batman lands safely as the gutter breaks into pieces.

Batman uses all the pieces to create a trampoline. He jumps on the trampoline and grabs hold of a blue and white pipe on the wall. The pipe leads to the side of the house, so Batman follows it. He found some more blue and white pipes on the house's chimney. He climbs up until he reaches the top of the chimney.

"If it was Christmas, the kids would be spooked if they see Santa 'Bat'," joked Wyldstyle.

Batman was about to grab the Keystone. Suddenly, a rift opens. Coming out of it is a black cube-shaped robot with red eyes and two mechanicals. It was a Micro-Manager. It grabs the Keystone.

"Batman!" cried out Wyldstyle.

Batman looks down and saw another Micro-Manager grabbing Wyldstyle and Gandalf. The Simpsons' pet dog grabbed onto Gandalf's staff using its teeth. Another Micro-Manager shows up and grabs Batman. The Micro-Managers were taking them and the Keystone high in the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other Micro-Managers were causing chaos in Springfield. They target the citizens, set buildings on fire, like Krusty Burger, Town Hall, and Springfield Elementary, and blow up police cars.

* * *

Back in the sky, the Micro Managers were flying towards a rift in the sky.

"What the hell is going on?" wondered Batman out loud.

"I don't know," said Wyldstyle. "But I know these things. They're Micro-Managers. And trust me, they're evil."

"Who programs them?" asked Batman.

"President Business," answered Wyldstyle. "Where I come from, he's, well, the President. He used to be a bad guy, using the Micro Managers to help him destroy worlds. But he's good now, so he can't be behind this."

"It must be our unknown enemy," guessed Gandalf.

Batman manages to break one of his arms free of the Micro-Manager's grip. He takes out a Batarang and throws it. He hits another Micro-Manager, causing it to release Wyldstyle and Gandalf. The Batarang comes back and hits the Micro-Manager holding Batman, causing it to let the Dark Knight go. The trio are now free-falling from the sky once again.

"Not again," muttered Batman.

* * *

The trio kept on falling until a giant cube-shaped station floating in the sky breaks their fall. Robots dressed in police uniforms appear and started blasting lasers. One managed to hit Gandalf in his behind.

"My goodness," cried Gandalf, rubbing his aching rear.

Batman destroys all the robots with one Batarang.

Wyldstyle asks Gandalf, "Are you okay?"

"I'll live," answered Gandalf.

Wyldstyle's Relic Scanner found something. She activates the scanner's color waves and reveals three control pads. Batman destroys all three of them. This caused a hatch to open up, revealing a terminal.

"That definitely looks like the ones from back home," said Wyldstyle.

Batman walks towards the terminal and pushes a button. He turned on the communications unit.

A voice was heard through the terminal's speakers. _"The Foundation Element has been located. It's in the nuclear power station, in the hands of an employee..."_

The computer system's voice says, " _Self-Destruct initializing in T-minus 3, 2, 1..._ "

"Self... what?" asked a confused Gandalf.

Gandalf gets his answer when the computer says, " _Detonation._ "

The station explodes, putting the trio back in free fall mode.

"That sounded like only part of the plan," said Batman. "We need to hack more terminals to find out more."

Luckily for Batman, another giant cube-shaped station happens to hover at the right spot for them to land on it. They saw what looks like an unfinished car treadmill. They turned their heads and saw three generators. They each destroy one so they can use the spare parts for building.

"Allow me," said Wyldstyle.

Wyldstyle uses the pieces to finish the car treadmill. Batman summons his vehicle and started running it on the treadmill. He opens the hatch, revealing a satellite. The dish, however, breaks down for unknown reasons, leaving only a green fuel cell that powers nothing.

A Micro-Manager shows up and started firing lasers at them. As they dodged the lasers, they noticed an orange hook below the Micro-Manager's red eyes. Batman fires his Grapple Gun and started pulling. The Micro-Manager showed resistance, but Batman was too strong. He pulls down the Micro-Manager until it self-destructs. The explosion destroyed the fuel cell and its pieces are scattered all over the aerial station.

Batman uses these pieces to build a terminal that matches the one from the previous station. He pushes the button for the communications unit.

The mysterious voice that was heard through the previous terminal spoke again. " _Do everything it takes to get a hold of this employee. One Homer J... Sampson? ...Sempson? ... Sim... Oh, whatever. Just get him._ "

The voice of the computer system interrupted again. " _Second system compromised. Self-Destruct initializing in T-minus 3, 2, 1... Detonation._ "

The station self-destructs. The trio are once again in free fall mode.

"I'm surprised how high up we are," said Wyldstyle. "Isn't there usually lack of oxygen at this height?"

"I'm guessing this dimension defies the laws of science," said Batman.

Another giant station was closing in. The trio make their landing as three Micro-Managers engaged them. Lasers come in left and right. Batman and Wyldstyle have no problem dodging the blasts, given that they're agile, but Gandalf, due to his age, struggles to move around. He had to settle for a magic shield to protect himself.

"These abominable contraptions certainly mean business," said Gandalf.

"Well, the guy who created them is named 'Business'," replied Wyldstyle.

"I've had enough of this," growled Batman.

Batman throws an explosive Batarang at each Micro-Manager. All three explode.

"At least that is over," said Gandalf, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Gandalf," called Batman. He pointed at the hatch.

Gandalf nods, understanding. He waves his staff and casts a spell, opening the hatch and revealing another terminal.

Before they can use it, a Micro-Manager fires mini-missiles at them. The trio evaded every single one, but the missiles destroyed the terminal. The Micro-Manager was about to engage them, but it was knocked out of the sky by a bird flying by.

"Another computer must be inside... if we can get in," said Wyldstyle.

They saw another hatch, but it was protected by reinforced glass.

Wyldstyle's Relic Scanner started beeping. She activates the color waves and reveals two switches, one in each corner close to the hatch. They had orange hooks in the middle, which meant Batman had to use his Grapple Gun. He pulls both switches off their hinges, opening the side of the station.

Batman and Wyldstyle jump down, while Gandalf uses the emergency ladder. They observed the rest of the station. The terminal was beneath them, but it was encased in an energy shield. The other side of station's side door had two balconies. They can walk towards the nearest balcony, but the second one was too far away to jump to.

"We're gonna need the Shift Keystone," said Batman.

Batman saw a generator and destroys it with his gloved hands. He looks at Gandalf and gestures to the LEGO pieces on the ground. Gandalf uses his magic to assemble a Keystone selector. The Shift Keystone pops up. Batman kicks the selector, activating the Keystone. It opened three rifts. The yellow one leads back to the top of the station. The blue one led to the other balcony. The purple one led to downstairs, where the terminal is.

"The shield has three generators," said Batman. "We just need to pull the plugs. Gandalf, I believe you can take of that."

Gandalf walks to the first balcony and uses his magic to unplug the first generator. Using the Keystone, he transports himself to the blue rift, landing on the other balcony. He unplugs the second generator above his head. He uses the ladder to climb down towards another generator. He unplugs it.

The shield deactivates, leaving the terminal free for hacking.

Batman uses the purple rift to transport himself to the terminal. Wyldstyle followed him.

Batman looks up at one of the balconies on the open wall of the station. "Gandalf, head to top. Keep an eye out for any company."

Gandalf nods. He transports himself to the yellow rift, which drops him off at the top of the station.

Batman heads to the terminal turns on the audio of the communication link.

The mysterious voice, who sounds like th boss of the operations, was heard again. " _Once we have the artifact, we move back. Utilize the asset and his secret weapon if there's any resistance."_

"Sounds like trouble," said Wyldstyle.

The computer system spoke again. " _Proximity Alert. Emergency landing incoming. Raise in altitude suggested._ "

"That sounds worse," said Wyldstyle.

Batman turns on the GPS of the terminal. "This says we're heading towards Springfield Nuclear Power Plant."

Suddenly, the station started to shake, causing Wyldstyle and Gandalf to lose their balance. It was beginning to fall from the sky.

"Damn it! We lost the brakes," said Batman.

"What do we do now?" asked Wyldstyle, lying on the ground.

"Prepare for impact," replied Batman.

* * *

The station keeps on falling until crashed into the power plant. The impact caused shaking within the building.

In the control room, Homer Simpson was asleep on his chair. He felt the shaking, but he thought it was something that occurred in his dream.

"It's not selling out. It's co-branding. Co-branding!" he babbled in his sleep.

...

Meanwhile, at the crash site, Batman and Wyldstyle made it out of the crash unscathed. Gandalf was alright as well, with the exception of an aching back. They all saw the state of the power plant. Most of the damage inside wasn't caused by the crash. The Micro-Manager were ripping the place apart, looking for something.

After picking himself up, the elderly wizards asks, "What do you suppose these infernal contraptions want here?"

"Wyldstyle, your scanner," said Batman, turning to his female comrade.

Wyldstyle looks at the screen. "There's something at the other end of the plant. Maybe the Keystone?"

"Let's check it out," said Batman.

Gandalf walks to the edge of the crashed station and looks down, staring at the pool of green waters.

Wyldstyle pulls Gandalf away from the edge.

"You may want to stay away from that, Gandalf," she said. "That's acid. In other words, liquid that will melt your skin if you touch it."

Gandalf nods, understanding.

The trio proceed. They stopped when they saw the now-awake Homer Simpson inside the control room, via transparent glass.

"With all these Micro-Managers, I'm surprised this guy stayed behind," said Wyldstyle.

"Ignore him. We have bigger problems," said Batman.

"Shouldn't we help him escape?" asked Gandalf.

"The glass is strong enough to survive an acid spill," said Batman. "He'll be fine."

The trio kept on walking. They saw a metal bridge they can use to walk over the vat of acid below it.

...

Inside the control room, Homer was reading the instruction manual to figure out how to manage the power plant's safety. Unbeknownst to him, he left the PA system on, so the trio can listen to everything he's saying.

"What do I do? What do I do?" he whined.

He stands up and pushes a few buttons randomly before returning to the manual.

"Alright, brain, it's all up to you," he addressed his own brain.

He sits back down and reads the manual. "Check core temperature..."

He started pushing buttons randomly again, fiddling with the switches, and fooling around with the phone.

"I just press this button."

An alarm sounded when he pushed said button.

...

Homer's meddling caused the core to overheat. When the temperature reached the red zone, the cooling pipes burst. Unfortunately for the trio, the cooling system's pipes stretch towards the bridge. With the cooling system malfunctioning, the pipes built on the bridge collapse, destroying the bridge. The pipes and the bridge fall into the acid pool.

"D'oh!" cursed Homer, beating himself up.

"I get the feeling this guy isn't quite up to speed on nuclear safety," commented Wyldstyle.

"How are we supposed to get across?" asked Gandalf.

Batman saw two more rooms that can be seen from the outside via transparent glass. One room had a contraption that holds a tank of cooling liquid. The other room is where the cooling pipes burst, but there was also something else in that room. There was a switch.

Wyldstyle saw what Batman was looking at. "You said it yourself. We can't break glass that can survive acid. How are we going to get in there?"

Batman looks down at the vat of acid. He saw something floating. It was a Keystone selector. He turns around and saw three pieces of metal equipment just lying around.

"Wyldstyle," he called.

Batman points down at the vat of acid. Wyldstyle saw the selector and nods at Batman, knowing what he wants. Wyldstyle uses her Master Builder skills and uses the nearby metal to create a gadget that will retrieve the selector. All that was required is to pull the pin. Batman uses his Grapple Gun to do so. The gadget reaches into the vat of acid and takes out the selector.

The Keystone pops out of the selector. Batman kicks the selector, opening three rifts. The yellow one leads to the room with the cooling pipes. The pink one leads to the room with the contraption. The blue one is simply a way to get out of the mentioned rooms.

Batman uses the pink rift. He turns the valve on the contraption until it dumps the cooling liquid into the core. The core temperature cooled down.

Wyldstyle uses the yellow rift to get to the other room. She checks the gauge. The core temperature was absolutely low. She then proceeds to the switch. She pulls it.

The two pipes that were filling up the vat of acid were deactivated. The vat emptied halfway, leaving the metal grates that were once pieces of the destroyed bridge floating.

Batman and Wyldstyle use the blue rift to reunite with Gandalf. The trio used the metal grates to get past the vat of acid.

...

The trio looked up and saw the owner of the power plant, Mr. Burns, standing by the board that says "0 Days Without An Accident". He removes the 0 and pushes a button, switching the boards. This board says, "323 Days Without Otherworldly Invasion." He places the "0" over the first "3" and removes the "2" and the second "3". He shakes his head in disappointment as he heads for the exit.

...

"I don't know about you, but underneath that disappointed look is a 'corrupt businessman' kind of face," said Wyldstyle.

"You can't judge someone without getting to know them first," said Gandalf.

"Enough!" interrupted Batman. "We have to keep moving."

After getting past a spiked conveyor belt, they saw three closed vents that act like a flight of stairs. However, the second one was too tall compared to the first one to jump over. The third one was also way taller than the second vent.

"We need to turn them on," said Batman.

Wyldstyle saw two walls with colorful arrows pointing up. "I'm on it."

...

Meanwhile, Homer was still reading the manual as he attempted to get things under control.

"Vent radioactive gas? N-O," he read, thinking he understands what it means. "Homer, you genius! Heh heh heh!"

...

"Why is this guy in charge of safety? He couldn't cross the road," further complained Wyldstyle.

She climbs up the arrows and found three switches. She flips all three of them, turning on all three vents. The vents started releasing high pressure gas that was strong enough to lift the lids.

The trio started jumping. They wait until the vent's gas lift the lids a bit higher so they can jump to the next vent.

...

Back in the control room...

"This is my chance to show everyone how professional I am," said Homer.

Homer puts down the manual and started pounding on the control. When nothing happened, he slammed his head into the controls. Believing everything will be alright, he sits down and goes back to sleep.

...

Unbeknownst to Homer, he destroys an electric generator, causing the system to malfunction. Barrels of toxic waste were released onto the conveyor belt uncontrollably. The hammers uncontrollably flatten the barrels.

"I am gonna have to file a complaint to the manager..." said Wyldstyle, further complaining about Homer's stupidity putting them in danger. "... if his face didn't give me the heebie-jeebies."

"We have to shut down that contraption unless we want to get squashed," said Batman. "We need the Shift Keystone agaih."

Wyldstyle's Relic Scanner started beeping. "I think I found some pieces we can use to build the machine that powers the Keystone."

"Where are they?" asked Batman.

"Right beneath our feet," answered Wyldstyle.

The trio walks down some stairs and found a very dark room.

Gandalf lights up his staff and takes a look inside. He found the pieces. He uses his magic to build a Keystone selector. Batman kicks the selector as soon as the Shift Keystone popped up, opening three more rifts. The yellow one leads to a balcony with two yellow contains. The pink one is attached to a white pad that looks like it can moved along the blue tube. The blue one leads to the power sources of the conveyor belt hammers.

Batman uses the blue rift. He destroys the two power sources with one Batarang, stopping the hammers and stopping barrels of toxic waste from popping up. He also opened the doors that would allow anyone inside the nearby room to walk onto the conveyor belt.

Wyldstyle takes the yellow rift. She pushes the two yellow contains off the balcony, shattering them to pieces. She uses them to build a lever for the white pad.

Gandalf uses his magic to move the lever, guiding the white pad to a higher location.

The trio use the pink rift and walk on the conveyor belt to advance. Wyldstyle takes the lead since her Relic Scanner is the one that's leading them to what could probably be another Keystone. They found a door that leads to the toxic room. However, there was a security camera emitting a green light. There was also a switch near the door.

"Let me guess? We get caught by the camera, we get shocked," guessed Wyldstyle.

"Don't worry. The Batmobile wasn't the only thing I was working on back at Vorton," said Batman.

Batman activates the new feature on his wrist device. To the surprise of Wyldstyle and Gandalf, Batman vanished.

"He disappeared," said the surprised Gandalf. "Flying, vanishing, and invisibility. Batman is surely one remarkable individual."

"Yeah, keep thinking that," said Wyldstyle sarcastically, not even bothering to explain Batman's abilities to Gandalf.

The invisible Dark Knight made it past the green light and flipped the switch, turning off the camera. Batman deactivates his Stealth Mode and walks into the toxic room with his new comrades.

* * *

Inside the toxic room, Lord Business was having trouble getting in through the hole in the wall that his Micro-Managers cut through. His head, body, and mechanical boots can fit through. Unforunately, two other Micro-Mangers were entering the hole at the same time as Lord Business, causing all three of them to clog it. Lord Busniess was left in a sideway position.

"...so, what I'm saying is, 'Why didn't you just cut a bigger hole?'" he complained.

A Micro-Manager was pulling Lord Business' headdress until it finally pulls its creator and its other two fellow Micro-Manages into the room, at the same time the trio arrive.

"Lord Business," said Wyldstyle, anger present in her face.

"Wyldstyle? It was 'you' meddling," realize Lord Business, stepping into the acid pool. Fortunately, it was only his boots that were dipped into the acid, not his actual legs. "Hey, I'd love to catch up, but I have to grab something and then destroy you and your friends, mmkay? Mmkay."

Lord Business walks out of the pool, but his tall boots left him in a sideways position. His boots were doing the split so he couldn't pick himself up.

He gives an order to his Micro-Managers. "Get the element!"

One Micro-Manager helps Lord Business stand up while another re-enters the cut hole. A scream was heard on the other side. The trio recognized the voice belonging to the guy in charge of nuclear safety. Clearly, the Micro-Manager was attacking him.

"Ow! Hoo-hoo! Ow, my thingies!" he screamed.

The Micro-Manager returns to the toxic room with a terrified Homer, holding a chicken leg, in its claws. Homer take a bite out of the chicken leg, but before he can enjoy the taste, his attention was captured by the sight of Lord Business and his army of Micro-Managers and robotic cops. Annoyed of the whining man, the Micro-Manager grabs his chicken leg and tosses it into the acid pool. All that was left was the bone.

"I'm not normally a praying man, but if you're up there, please save me Superman," prayed Homer, pleading for his life as he looked at the remains of his chicken leg. When he looked at Lord Business and his army again, he says, in a terrified tone, "Oh my gosh. Space aliens. Don't eat me! I have a wife and kids. Eat them!"

As Homer screamed and continued pleading for his life, he was dragged away through the hole in the wall. He was taken to the toxic room's control room and is thrown towards the glass by the Micro-Manager.

"Right. That's the grabbing done," said Lord Business. "Now, what was the other thing?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" screamed Homer as a Micro-Manager with legs grabbed him.

Lord Business looks back at Wyldstyle and her new friends. "Well, it was nice of you guys to drop in, but I don't have time to play. I'm a little busy."

Lord Business jumps into the acid pool, his exaggeratedly long boots keeping him away from the toxic liquid. He had a laser blaster in hand, courtesy of Lord Vortech.

Batman saw three toxic waste pumps nearby, but they were covered in gold. "These could be useful. If only we can get to them."

"Only laser can cut through gold LEGO bricks," said Wyldstyle.

Lord Business fires his laser blaster continuously. The trio tried to avoid the laser beam.

"Lucky for us, Business just happened to equip himself with a laser pistol," said Batman.

Batman hides behind one of the toxic waste pumps. Business tried to destroy the waste pump to get to his target. All he accomplished was destroying the gold LEGO bricks covering the waste pump. Suddenly, his gun stopped firing.

"Look, this is a new gun, okay? It needs little time to recharge," said Lord Business. "So, my goons will distract you, okay?"

While Lord Business recharges his laser gun, four of his robotic cops engage the trio. Batman kicks one robot into the another, taking them both out. Wyldstyle and Gandalf took out their respective opposition easily.

Business finished recharging his gun and fires again, aiming at Wyldstyle. The tomboy hides behind a toxic waste pump, tricking Business into destroying the gold LEGO covering it. Once again, the gun stopped working, which meant it needed to be recharged again.

Four more robot cops show up and started firing their laser pistols. However, they were easily dismantled by the trio.

Business fires his gun again. The trio hid behind the last toxic waste pump covered in gold LEGO. After Business' laser beam destroyed the gold, his gun runs out of power again.

While Business is occupied with his gun, Wyldstyle uses her Master Builder skills and builds an acid cannon out of the toxic waste pumps. She flips the switch and the cannon started firing acid at Business, knocking him down.

The evil businessman gets back up and destroys the acid cannon with his laser gun. The destruction of the cannon also caused the railings to shatter. Three metal pieces are now floating on the acid pool, which the trio use to stay away from the toxic waste.

"Argh!" grunted Lord Business, angry. "Why are you so difficult? Just stay still and let me get you already."

While Business recharges his gun again, rifts come out of nowhere and release more robotic cops. Batman, Wydlstyle, and Gandalf fought as fiercely as they could while trying to avoid getting knocked into the acid pool.

"Why are you doing this, Business?" asked Wyldstyle. "I thought you turned over a new leaf. No more tyranny."

"Let's just say I saw an opportunity for power and I couldn't pass it up," said Business quickly.

Wyldstyle saw two toxic waste pumps and a piece of the acid cannon. She uses her Master Builder skills and rebuilds the acid cannon. She flips the switch and fires acid at Business again. The businessman falls down, only to get back up a few seconds later. He once again destroys the acid cannon with his laser gun.

Some of the remains of the acid cannon looked familiar to the trio. Batman jumps towards the other floor piece and uses the pieces to build a Keystone selector. Wyldstyle kicks it immediately after the Shift Keystone pops up, opening three rifts. The blue one leads to a switch on the left side of the room. The pink one led to a switch on the right side. The yellow one leads to a platform on the ceiling that is directly above Lord Business.

"Really?" questioned Business. "It's like you're just asking me to just attack you in lots of different and interesting ways."

Gandalf uses the blue rift. He flips the switch, causing a pipe to fire acid at Business' suit, knocking him down.

Business gets back up, but he was angry and complains. "Do you mind? This is a new suit!"

Gandalf reunites with his friends, while Business uses his laser gun to destroy the switch, preventing it from being used again.

Wyldstyle uses the pink rift. She flips the switch, causing another pipe to fire acid at Business. This time, it hits him in the face, knocking him down again. Wyldstyle jumps off the platform as Business gets back up. He destroys the second switch with his gun.

"We all know toxic waste gives you awesome super powers, so you just keep on trying that. Thanks," taunted Business.

Batman uses the yellow rift and transports himself to the platform built close to the ceiling. Next to him was a pipe. It was directly above Lord Business, but it couldn't spill acid because it was broken. The broken piece needed to be reconnected to the other piece. Batman uses his Grapple Gun to reconnect the broken piece to complete the pipe. The pipe drops a huge amount of acid on Lord Business, knocking him down.

Batman jumps off the platform. While falling, he takes out his Batarang and throws it at Business. Business gets back on his feet, only to get hit square in the chest with the Batarang, getting knocked towards a wall filled with pipes.

While down on the ground, he takes out his walkie-talkie. "Tell 'him', 'It's show time!'" He was referring to the mysterious "asset".

...

Meanwhile, Homer was running away from the Micro-Managers. He climbs on the pipes in the ceiling, hides in a tank full of toxic waste, and even put on some glasses and hid amongst the trio, whistling so he can pull off the "innocent bystander" look. The trio rolled their eyes.

Eventually, the Micro-Managers saw through Homer's disguise. He continued running until one grabbed his leg. He tries grabbing a pipe on the wall to avoid being taken again. He grabs onto the pipe as hard as he can as the Micro-Manager pulled. In the end, the Micro-Manager ended up pulling off Homer's pants. The green rod in the pocket was slingshot across the room. It bounced off the pipes, the fans, and the Micro-Mangers. It was heading straight for Gandalf. The elderly wizard whacks it away from him with his staff, unaware that he did it baseball style.

The green rod hits Business in the face, but it fell into his hand.

"Look at that. Right into my hand," said Business with a sinister smile on his face.

Homer looks at the Micro-Manager holding his pants and said angrily, "Hey, get your own pants!"

Realizing he's not wearing pants, Homer looks down. He was only wearing his underwear. He screams in embarrassment. He covers his private area as he sneaks away before anyone else can see him.

"Hey, it's been great seeing you again, Wyldstyle, but I have somewhere less exploding to be," said Business.

Business walks away, but not before giving an order to his Micro-Manager.

"You know what to do," he said to the Micro-Manager, winking.

The Micro-Manager grabs the floor piece that the trio were standing on and drags it to the ceiling, crashing through it.

* * *

The Micro-Manager leaves, having fulfilled its order. The trio get back on their feet and saw that they have been taken to the manager's office. Batman and Wyldstyle glare angrily at the fleeing Micro-Manager. Gandalf, meanwhile, notices that his hat has been flattened due to the ceiling collision. He uses his staff to return it to its pointy self and puts it back on.

"Glad that's over," said Gandalf.

"Not quite," said Batman. "Business mentioned something about an asset. Someone is with him."

"Well, let's hope he's less of a pain than Lord Business," said Wyldstyle.

The trio immediately saw what appears to be a generator. There were three colored pads connected to the generator. Powering the generator is what appears to be the Keystone. It had red, blue, and yellow circles drawn on it. Between the circles are lines connecting all three of them together.

The trio were about to grab the Keystone, until they heard a voice trying to sound like an announcer of a talent show.

"Roll up! Roll up and witness the hysterically hilarious, the riotously ridiculous, the marvelously mirthful..."

Someone jumps on the manager's desk. It was none other than the Joker.

"... me!" he finishes. Seeing his black-clad nemesis, he says, "Well, if it isn't my old pal, Batsy."

"Joker," growled Batman.

"Ding-ding-ding!" replied Joker, sounding like a bell. "One point to the 'Dork' Knight. Hahaha!" He laughs at his own joke. "But, can you tell me what this is?" He gestures to the Keystone powering the generator, which his clown-faced goons are pounding on with giant mallets.

Joker looks into an alarm clock, which was counting down. When the time runs out, the clock rings. Joker shakes his head left and right rapidly, pretending that he's the one ringing.

"Too late! My experts say it's a power unit," said Joker. "So, lets see if it's got enough juice to wake up an old friend of yours, Bat-Brain."

Energy from the colored pads are transferred to the generator, which are transferred to tubes leading to outside.

"Joker, what are you doing?" demanded Batman.

Joker blows a kiss to the "crowd' and back-flips out the window. He reveals what the Keystone was powering. It was his giant Joker-Bot.

"Great," muttered Batman angrily. "Get down!"

The Joker-bot's hand punches through the window and grabs the generator, taking the Keystone with it. It then rips off the roof of the office.

"Ready for Round Two?" started Joker.

Joker, with a gun in hand, jumps into the Joker-Bot's head, controlling it from the inside.

It picks up a long metal beam and tried to smash Batman with it. He dodges it as the beam made impact. The Joker-Bot sweeps the beam across the floor. Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf jumped over it. Joker-Bot sweeps it across the floor again. The trio jumped over the beam again.

"The clown said 'old friend'. You've dealt with this before, Batman?" asked Wyldstyle.

"Yes," answered Batman.

"Well, how do we defeat it?" asked Gandalf.

"'I' will handle it," said Batman, putting emphasis on "I". "You two stay back. I don't want the Joker taking any more lives."

Batman runs towards the Joker-Bot and jumps towards its head. However, Joker whacks Batman away with the metal beam. The Dark Knight falls down to the ground. Wyldstyle and Gandalf help him up.

The Joker laughs, proud of himself for hitting Batman. "I did it! I did it! I actually hit the big bad Batman! Hahaha!"

"You can't take that thing on your own," said Wyldstyle.

"She's right, Batman. You need our help," said Gandalf.

"I beat it before. I can do it again," said Batman stubbornly.

Wyldstyle gets in front of Batman before he could proceed. "Batman, did you even beat this thing the first time on your own?"

Batman hesitated to answer. After a few more seconds of silence, he spoke. "No. I had help."

"Robin?" guessed Wyldstyle.

"Him and a few more... friends," said Batman.

"So, let us help, Batman," pleaded Wyldstyle. "Even with all your gadgets and fighting moves, you always need help."

Batman flashbacks to the night Bruce Wayne earned his Man of the Year award. He gave a speech and said, _"Everyone needs a little help."_

"Alright," said Batman. "Let's do this. As a team."

The trio turn their attention back to the Joker-Bot. The cannon on its right arm fired at the air three times. Three sets of giant chattering teeth land on the ground. Inside each set are two of Joker's clown-faced minions.

Joker comes out of the Joker-Bot's head and stands on the yellow pad on the robot's left shoulder. For some reason, standing on the pad turned him yellow. "Oh, look. Everyone has come out to see me. Little old me."

"Take your two. Take them down," ordered Batman.

"You got it, Batman," replied Wyldstyle.

Batman takes out his two enemies by simply smashing their heads together. Wyldstyle dodges one minion's punch, and then grabs his arm. She spins around and tosses him towards the other minion, taking both of them out at the same time. Gandalf takes out the last two by whacking them with his staff.

Joker started firing his gun at the trio. Batman and Wyldstyle dodge every bullet by diving and rolling. Gandalf manages to dodge a few bullets, but gets hit by three. The wizard falls, weakened.

"Gandalf!" cried Wyldstyle.

Joker fires three more bullets at the fallen wizard, but he protects himself with a magic shield.

"Don't worry. I'm fine," assured Gandalf. "Just destroy those gigantic teeth."

Batman destroys all three sets of chattering teeth with one Batarang. Some of the pieces left behind looked familiar.

Wyldstyle looks at Batman. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Great minds think alike," replied Batman.

The two kept on dodging bullets as they gather up the pieces off the floor. Together, they built a Keystone selector. After the Shift Keystone pops out, Batman kicks the selector, opening three rifts. The blue rift leads to the Joker-Bot's right forearm. The pink one leads to the Joker-Bot's hunch on its back. The yellow one leads to the Joker-Bot's left shoulder pad, where the Joker is standing, still firing his gun.

Batman uses the yellow rift. Joker turns around and waits for Batman to come out of the rift, ready to fire. Batman comes out and the Joker fires. Batman dodges the bullet and punches the Joker in the face. His punches were slow to start, but as he kept going on, his punches started coming in rapidly.

"Wow! That's, like, three to four punches per second," said Wyldstyle, wowed.

Batman continues rapidly punching Joker in the face until he delivers an uppercut, knocking down the clown. After a few seconds, the clown gets up and places a wind-up Joker Bomb on the shoulder pad.

"Hey! Now that's not very nice," said Joker as he jumps back to the robot's head.

The bomb turns out to be another one of Joker's jokes, as the bomb only releases a flag that says "Bang!" Batman destroys the fake bomb and uses the pieces to create actual dynamite. He jumps off the shoulder just as the dynamite goes off, damaging the Joker-Bot's shoulder and causing it to spin out of control.

"That's it! He's weakening!" said Wyldstyle with a smile on her face.

The Joker-Bot started firing green lasers out of its eyes and destroys the selector. He then aimed the laser at the trio.

"Don't forget to go out with a smile," said Joker.

The trio kept on dodging the continuous laser beam until the Joker-Bot stopped. It fires three more sets of chattering teeth in the air. The three sets land on the ground and release the Joker's minions.

"Nice of you to come out and play," said Joker.

Joker comes out of the head and stands on the blue pad on the robot's forearm, firing his gun. Once again, the color of his entire body changes in accordance to the color of the pad he stands on. In this case, the Joker turns completely blue.

Batman destroys the three sets of teeth and uses the remains to build another Keystone selector. The trio dodge bullets until Wyldstyle manages to get close to the selector, kicking it, opening the three rifts.

"What exactly is the plan?" asked Gandalf.

"We use the rifts to get close to him, and then we hit him until he drops," said Batman. "The robot can't function without someone controlling it."

Batman uses the blue rift. Joker started firing as soon as Batman came out of the rift, but the Dark Knight dodges every single bullet. He punches Joker in the stomach twice before clocking him in the nose. Joker takes out another wind-up Joker Bomb.

"Will you just 'play nice'?!" yelled the Joker, angry at Batman for being a killjoy. He jumps back into the robot's head.

After the "Bang" flag comes out, Batman destroys the bomb and builds another pair of sticks of dynamite. He jumps off the forearm and lets the dynamite detonate. The explosion damages the Joker-Bot's chattering teeth cannon and weakens it further.

The Joker-Bot started firing its green lasers from its eyes again, destroying the selector again. The trio just stayed out of the line of fire.

"It's not a show without the Joker! That's me, by the way," continued Joker.

The Joker-Bot stops firing its lasers and started pumping its own head. The flower on its chest started firing purple acid. The trio stayed away from it.

"This... Joker... is one ruthless maniac," said Gandalf.

"That's one way of describing him," replied Batman.

"How does 'deranged psychopath' sound?" asked Wyldstyle.

"Accurate," replied Batman.

The Joker fires three more sets of chattering teeth into the air. Before they can hit the ground, however, Batman throws his Batarang. He destroyed the three sets and the minions inside. The remaining pieces fall to the ground, which Wyldstyle used to rebuild the selector.

"Oh, come on!" complained Joker.

Joker comes out of the head and stands on the red pad on the hunch of the robot's back, turning himself completely red. He started firing his gun again.

"This metal giant appear to have a strange contraption attached to it," said Gandalf, noticing the generator on top of the robot.

Batman kicks the selector, opening the three rifts. He uses the pink one to get close to the Joker. He dodges all the incoming bullets and uses a series of attack combos on the Joker, striking him from head to belly. Joker retreats to the head, but not before leaving another wind-up Joker Bomb.

"Is it too much to ask for one smile?!" yelled the Joker.

After the eventual "Bang" flag coming out of it, Batman breaks the bomb into pieces and uses them to build more dynamite. He jumps off the back and lets the dynamite go off. The Joker-Bot's back is damaged. In its weakened state, the Joker-Bot's mid-section falls apart, exposing the wires inside.

"Wyldstyle, scan for a weak point," ordered Batman.

"On it," said Wyldstyle, taking out her Relic Scanner.

Wyldstyle activates the scanner's color waves and reveals an orange hook within the wires. Batman takes out his Grapple Gun and latches onto the hook. Instead of pulling, Batman pushes the new button he installed on the Grapple Gun. The Grapple Gun unleashes electricity, which shorts out the Joker-Bot.

The Joker-Bot started to fall over forward. Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf run away before they got crushed by the robot's giant head.

The Joker comes out of the head. He takes out the Keystone and looks at it. "Ooh, this looks valuable..."

Batman was about to engage the Joker again. However, Joker pointed his gun at the Caped Crusader, keeping him from getting closer. Batman growls softly.

Joker takes out his walkie-talkie and says, "Hi, I'm going to need a taxi from the roof of Springfield Nuclear Power Plant..."

Joker's response came in the form of a rift.

"Oh, never mind. One's here," he said, walking towards the rift. "Be seeing you around, Bat..."

Before the Joker can finish his insult, he gets hit on the head with a staff, causing him to drop the Keystone. The Joker falls down in pain and gets sucked into the rift, screaming. The staff that hit the Joker belonged to Gandalf. While the Joker was busy talking into his walkie-talkie, Gandalf snuck around him and climbed onto the Joker-Bot's head in order to unleash and surprise attack.

Gandalf jump off the Joker-Bot's head and picks up the Keystone. "I'll take that, thank you." He looks at the rift, and then back at his friends. "Shall we?"

Batman and Wyldstyle follow Gandalf into the rift back to Vorton.

 **I did say I'd add my own spin on this. I thought Batman learning to cooperate with his new friends would be a welcome addition.**


	7. Tension

**Time to see how our heroes are doing back in Vorton.**

Back in Foundation Prime, Joker was reporting what happened in Springfield to Lord Vortech, all the while placing a bag of ice on his head, which was still hurting from Gandalf's staff.

"...and then they stole this shiny thing I found," finished Joker.

"Chance meetings and setbacks to your petty pilfering do not concern," said Vortech, ignoring Joker's problems. He takes out the green rod that Lord Business delivered to him. "We have the Foundation Element. That is all that matters."

"Trust me, if you underestimate the 'Creped' Crusader, you'll end up getting 'bat'-erred," warned Joker.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Vorton, Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf take another look at the Keystone.

The Gateway control's voice speaks again. " _There it is. The Chroma Keystone. Now we're talkin'._ "

"Might as well learn how it works before our next mission," said Batman.

Batman attaches the Chroma Keystone to the Gateway.

" _Actually, I think it's best if you learn on the fly. I mean, you are the World's Greatest Detective. You can figure it out on your own,_ " said the robotic voice.

"For an A.I., you don't seem very smart," said Batman.

" _Hey, I'm just sayin',_ " said the robotic voice. " _I mean, you're Batman._ "

"That doesn't mean I'm a miracle worker," said Batman, walking away from the gateway.

"True, but you are amazing," said Wyldstyle. "I saw how the way you beat up the Joker. That takes skill and a lot of agility."

"Yeah, well... I couldn't have beaten him with your help," said Batman. "Thank you."

" _Wow! He actually thanked you,_ " said the robotic voice, sounding surprised.

Batman glares at the Gateway.

" _Shutting up,_ " said the robotic voice.

"Well, that's two Keystones found. Only three go," said Wyldstyle. "Maybe after we collect all of them, we can locate our friends."

"We don't know what they're truly capable of," said Batman. "So far, all we know is that they keep the Gateway stable."

"I'm sure we can get to the bottom to this," said Wyldstyle, enthusiastically. "We're the good guys, right? Good guys always win."

"Now, there's level of optimism I've never seen before," said Gandalf.

"So, Batman, how's the Batmobile?" asked Wyldstyle.

Batman looks at his wrist device. The upgrade was only five minutes away from being fully functional.

"Still a beauty," replied Batman.

"She sure is," said Wyldstyle. "Mind if I take it for a spin sometime?"

"No," said Batman. "But you can have it if I'm dead."

"Was... that a joke?" asked Wyldstyle, stunned.

Batman looks back at Wyldstyle. His lips curved into a small smile, answering her question.

Wyldstyle smiled.

Gandalf looks back and forth between the vigilante and the tomboy.

"I will... leave you two alone," said Gandalf, feeling awkward being in the same room with them.

Gandalf walks away.

"What's his problem?" wondered Wyldstyle.

"He senses romantic tension between us," said Batman.

"Wa... wha...?" Wyldstyle was confused by his answer. "Wait, are you saying... you're into me?"

"Even if I was, it doesn't matter. You're taken," said Batman. "You found someone. That guy dressed as a construction worker."

"How... did you know?" asked Wyldstyle. "I remember everything that happened in Cloud Cuckoo Land. Emmet and I did not do or say anything flirtatious to each other during that time."

"You two looked at each other when I took down your Batman," said Batman. "Even through that split second glance, I can tell there's something in both your eyes that suggest you're more than just friends."

"You really are the 'World's Greatest Detective,'" complimented Wyldstyle. "But so that we're clear, you really 'are' into me?"

"Like I said. It won't matter even if I am," said Batman.

"You don't have a lot of luck with women, do you?" asked Wyldstyle.

"My history with romance is about as messy as a city dump," said Batman.

"And I thought Bruce Wayne was the most eligible bachelor in Gotham City," commented Wyldstyle. "You are from Gotham City, right?"

"Yes," said Batman.

"How many women have you dated?" asked Wyldstyle.

"We don't have time to discuss about my love life," said Batman. "We have a mission. We find the one who took our friends and bring them back."

"Sorry," apologized Wyldstyle. "You just... intrigue me. Back in my world, I didn't think anyone could darker and more brooding than my Batman... until I met you. You take dark and brooding to a whole new level. The way you put on this near-emotionless aura, the way your fight, how smart you are... you are just about the most interesting person I've ever met."

"And I suppose I should be touched?" questioned Batman.

"I don't know," said Wyldstyle. "You're kind of unpredictable, which another thing I admire about you."

Silence filled the room for a few seconds. The tension between the vigilante and the tomboy was beginning rise, and in a good way.

"So, any more ideas for the car you want to share?" asked Wyldstyle.

"I am planning to including a Stealth Mode option," said Batman.

"Could come in handy," said Wyldstyle. "But what about the engine sound. How can you cloak that?"

"Don't worry. I have that figured out," said Batman.

"Man, I can't wait to see that out on the field," said Wyldstyle.

"Well, you're gonna have to wait. I still have to find more pieces from this place," said Batman.

"Don't worry," said Wyldstyle, taking out her Relic Scanner. "I can tune this to detect for bricks appropriate for the car."

Wyldstyle started tuning the Relic Scanner. Twenty seconds later, she scans the Batmobile, storing its data in the scanner. She leaves to start scanning for bricks that Batman can use for the vehicle. She was joined by Gandalf.

"So, I assume Batman is starting to warm up to you," assumed Gandalf.

"I think so," said Wyldstyle. "I mean, I can't tell for sure. His responses are often cryptic."

"Well, everyone is different," said Gandalf.

"Oh, and Gandalf, Batman knows you think he and I have a thing going on," said Wyldstyle.

"Uh, what thing?" asked Gandalf, not understanding.

"I mean he knows that you think we're in love with each other," said Wyldstyle. "But I already found someone, so nothing is happening between me and the Dark Knight."

"Oh," replied Gandalf. "Well, I'm sure he has eyes on someone back at home."

Wyldstyle's scanner started beeping faster. She found some bricks that are perfect for the Batmobile. The bricks were stuck in the wall, but all she did was break them with her fists and feet, scattering them all over the floor.

"What do you intend to do with these bricks?" asked Gandalf.

"They're for Batman. His car needs an upgrade," answered Wyldstyle.

 **Call is an unnecessary love story, but I really wanted to write this.**


	8. Elements of Surprise

**This chapter is about the level where our heroic trio end up the world of Ninjago.**

In Master Chen's arena, the general of his army, Eyezor, was facing off against a musician with puffy hair, sunglasses with stars on the lens, and a guitar for a weapon. Eyezor uses his glowing purple blade to knock the guitar off the hands of the hippie. He raises his fist in the air and looks at the crowd, celebrating his near-victory. The cowardly hippie braces himself and shakes, afraid.

He looks up at his Lord Chen. He gave Eyezor a "slice throat" gesture, meaning he's ordering him to end the hippie's life.

Before Eyezor can cut down the hippie, a rift opens in the sky. Gandalf ends up falling on Eyezor. Wyldstyle falls on top of Gandalf. Batman uses his cape to slowly descend to the ground. Everyone in the arena was surprised by the turn of events.

Wyldstyle gets back on her feet and asks, "Now, where are we?"

The trio look up and see Lord Chen on his throne.

Chen sees the faces of the unexpected visitor. "Oh... Hahaha! What a delightful surprise. More competitors for my Tournament of Elments." He looks at his servant, Clouse. "Did you arrange this, Clouse?"

Clouse nods "no".

"No matter," said Chen. "I sense great power in them. Power that will soon be mine." He giggles like an evil toddler.

Two of Chen's soldiers drag the unconscious Eyezor away. The hippie picks up Eyezor's blade and gives it to Batman before running away in terror. Batman tosses away the blade.

Chen turns to one of his warriors sitting with Sensei Wu and his ninjas. He was a handsome-looking fellow wearing red shades and a red belt.

"You!" Chen called, capturing his student's attention. "Bring our guests up to 'speed'."

"Yes, Master Chen," replied the

He runs out of the booth in super speed and steps into the arena. He runs circles around the trio and rings the gong bell, preparing to fight.

* * *

Chen introduces his warrior. "Turner, Element of Speed and Time, you're up. Let's see how our new contenders fare."

"What is this? Some kind of bonus round? No sweat." Turner acts like he can handle the trio no problem. "No one can match my speed."

Turner started running laps around the arena, taunting the trio.

"Wow. He's fast," said Wyldstyle.

"Indeed, he is," said Gandalf. "What do we do, Batman?"

Before Batman can answer, Turner attacks. He kicks Gandalf in the back and punches Wyldstyle.

"You'll never keep up!" taunted Turner, continuing to run circles around the arena.

He speeds towards Batman, but the Dark Knight, waiting for the right time, sticks his foot out, tripping Turner. The crowd booed.

"Wow," said Wyldstyle, wowed. "How did you...?"

"It's called anticipation," said Batman. "He may be fast, but you can still see him coming."

Batman looks at the small pool in the middle of the arena. There was something floating on it. It was Keystone selector. Batman looks at Gandalf and points at the pool. Gandalf uses his magic to levitate the selector out of the water and onto the ground.

"This could be the perfect opportunity to test the Chroma Keystone," said Batman. "But first, we're gonna need three energy pads."

"Where are we gonna find parts for those?" asked Wyldstyle.

Wyldstyle's answer came in the form of three random objects thrown into the arena by the audience, hating the newcomers for "cheating" by tripping Turner. The objects smashed into pieces as they hit the ground. The trio started building.

Batman builds the blue energy pad. Wyldstyle builds the yellow one. Gandalf builds the red one.

Turner runs towards Batman again, but once again, Batman times it perfectly and trips Turner again. The crowd started throwing tomatoes and carrots at the newcomers.

"Wow, they really don't like us," said Wyldstyle, trying to avoid the vegetables.

"Just stay focused on the task at hand," said Batman.

The Chroma Keystone pops up from the selector. Batman kicks the device, activating the pads. The blue pad releases a blue liquid orb, the yellow one releases a yellow liquid orb, and the red one releases a red liquid orb. A green mechanical serpent pops up from the pool. It was holding a toy pad with three yellow-colored shapes in its teeth.

"I'm guessing we have to match the colors," guessed Wyldstyle.

Wyldstyle touches the yellow liquid orb, turning herself completely yellow. She pushes the three shapes on the toy pad. The selector fires energy at the toy pad until it was destroyed. The selector and the color pads collapse. Luckily, the pieces left behind could be used for something.

Batman builds a rotating switch. He pushes the switch in a circle, causing the mechanical serpent to rise high out of the water. The serpent continue to rise, until it has reached its limit. It falls and breaks into pieces upon hitting the ground.

"So, what are we gonna do with these pieces?" asked Gandalf. "Perhaps a contraption that can slow down our blazing foe."

"I know just the contraption to use," said Batman. "Time for our friend here to work out."

Batman uses the pieces of the mechanical serpent to build a treadmill.

"Wyldstyle, lure him in," ordered Batman.

Wyldstyle stands in front of the treadmill and taunts Turner. "Hey, Speedy! Over here! C'mon, you and me, pal. Mano-a-mano."

Turner started running towards Wyldstyle. Timing it perfectly, Wyldstyle jumps out of the way, leaving Turner to run straight for the treadmill. He ends up running non-stop on the workout machine.

"Whoah! Who put that there? I can't stop," he started. "Wait, I'm so fast, I can outrun this thing. Haha! Sure I can! I... I can... run... no... getting... tired... nooo...!"

Turner's super speed was causing the treadmill to short-circuit. Turner ran ever faster to reach the shut down button. However, he slipped. The treadmill knocks him in the air and he falls face-first on the ground, unconscious, just as the treadmill collapses from overload.

Up on Chen's throne, the master bounces up and down on his chair in frustration, upset that Turner lost.

"Only one can remain. Hahaha!" he laughed. He pushes a button on his chair's arm rests and dumps Turner in a trap door.

* * *

Another warrior of Chen arrives on the arena. He dresses like an Arabian and has the power to levitate in the air.

"Hah ha ha!" laughed Chen. He looks at the newcomers and says, "Very creative. Shall we say... 'Best of Three'?" He introduces the latest challenger. "Gravis, Element of Gravity. He'll turned your world 'upside down'. Heh heh heh!"

Gravis raises three huge rocks from the ground. Two of them were floating in the air facing sideways, while on was floating in the air facing upwards. Gravis stands on the rock to the left, looking like he's standing on a wall.

Wyldstyle turns to Batman and whispers, "Shift Keystone?"

"Yes," replied Batman. "Gandalf."

"With pleasure," replied Gandalf.

Gandalf levitates another Keystone selector out of the pool. The Shift Keystone pops up. Wyldstyle kicks the selector, opening three rifts. The blue and pink ones were opened on each of the sideway rocks, while the yellow one leads to the one rock facing upwards.

Wyldstyle uses the blue rift and transports herself to the sideways rock where Gravis is. Caught in the gravitational field of the rock, Wyldstyle was able to walk on the sideways rock. She uses an attack combo on Gravis, causing him to levitate to another rock. The rock collapses, but Wyldstyle lands safely.

Batman uses the pink rift to transport himself to the other sideways rock where Gravis is standing on. Just like with Wyldstyle, Batman was able to walk on the sideways rock due to the gravitational field. Batman unleashes two fast punches on Gravis and kicks him in the chest. Gravis retreats by levitating himself to the last rock floating. Batman jumps off the rock before it collapses.

Trying to motivate Gravis, Chen says, "Lifetime supply of Master Chen Noodles to the winner!"

Batman turns to Gandalf. "I believe it's your turn."

Gandalf uses the yellow rift and transports himself to the last floating rock. He whacks Gravis with his staff over and over again until the warrior falls off the edge. Gravis lands hard and falls into unconsciousness. The rock collapses and Gandalf falls on his back, but he manages to pick himself up.

Up on Chen's throne, the sinister ninja master was becoming intrigued with the newcomers. "Most interesting and entertaining. Guard, bring me more popcorn!"

After dumping Gravis in a trap door, Master Chen's soldiers step into the battlefield to battle the newcomes.

Just like with Joker's minions, Lord Business' robotic cops, and the Wicked Witch's guards, the trio make quick work of Chen's soldiers, taking them out with just a few punches, kicks, and staff swings.

"I can do this all day," said Wyldstyle, kicking another solider to the wall, disassembling him.

"They lack adequate training," said Batman, dodging a soldier's hammer strikes by simply stepping aside. He steals the hammer from the soldier and hits him with him, causing him to crash into a wall.

"There's a toy pad on the door," said Wyldstyle, pointing at the door below the torii. There were two yellow shapes on it and one was red. "We're gonna need the Chroma Keystone."

"First, we need to build energy pads," said Batman.

After levitating another Keystone selector out of the pool, Gandalf saw a snake head on top of the torii holding a yellow color pad in its teeth. Gandalf uses his magic to levitate the snake head and slams it repeatedly on the wall. The yellow pad remained stuck, so Gandalf put the snake head back in its place. Suddenly, the yellow pad falls from the snake's teeth and hits the ground.

"We have to find the other two," said Gandalf.

"Wyldstyle, start scanning," ordered Batman.

Wyldstyle takes out her scanner and reveals a switch on the cover on the wall. Batman throws a Batarang at it and opens the cover. A blue color pad falls out and safely lands on the ground.

"Only one more," said Gandalf.

"I found it," said Wyldstyle.

The red one was on a ledge on the wall. The only way to get there was to swing on the poles. Luckily, Wyldstyle is an acrobat. She swings from pole to pole until she reached the ledge. She hangs on the ledge and pulls, causing the ledge to collapse. The red color pad lands on the ground.

The Chroma Keystone pops out of the selector. Gandalf hits the selector with his staff, activating the color pads. The colored liquid orbs were released from the pads.

More of Chen's soldiers show up.

"Gandalf, solve the puzzle. We'll take care of these thugs," ordered Batman.

Gandalf touches the yellow liquid orb, turning himself yellow. He uses his staff to press the two yellow shapes on the toy pad. He then runs towards the red liquid orb, turning himself red. He pushes the red shape on the toy pad. The selector fires energy at the toy pad, destroying it, unlocking the door.

Something was trying to bust out of the door. The doors were broken off their hinges, destroying the walls around it as well, by a giant serpent. However, it was chained to a contraption. It was stuck at the doorway. All it could do was hiss roar.

* * *

Chen's next warrior hops off the stands and lands on the serpent head on the torii. He sport a metal suit, metal gloves, and a metal helmet.

"Now, for your final foe," said Chen. "Karlof, Element of Metal. Now's your chance to prove your... well... 'mettle'. Ha-ha!"

"Oh, when master builders go wrong," commented Wyldstyle, looking at the serpent.

Batman throws a Batarang at the snake head on the torii, destroying it, causing Karlof to fall to the ground. The serpent breaks through the rest of the doorway, revealing more of itself. The serpent was being used as part for a wrecking ball machine. However, breaking through the doorway caused the wrecking ball to come loose.

"I know that giant serpents are not friendly, but these guys are monsters for doing this to it," said Wyldstyle.

"The serpent is not our only problem," said Gandalf, looking at Karlof.

Karlof looks at Batman. "Karlof like bat's way of fighting. You and me!"

"Bring it," replied Batman, accepting the challenge.

Batman and Karlof squared off. Batman dodges all of Karlof's strikes and unleashes a rain of attack combos on the warrior, beating him senseless.

"All that metal may be beneficial for strength, but not agility," said Batman, pointing out the weakness of Karlof's attire.

Batman kicks Karlof to a wall. Karlof gets up. He pounds his metal gloves together, transforming his entire body into metal.

"Metal power," he says.

"That doesn't look good," said Gandalf.

"Karlof smash!" yelled Karlof, smashing the ground with his metal fists.

Karlof's smash unleashes a rocky shockwave, cracking the ground beneath. The trio managed to stay out of the wave of cracks.

"He can turn himself into metal?" asked a surprised Wyldstyle. Sarcastically, she adds, "Yeah, sure, why not?"

Batman looks at the pieces that made up the torii. He looked up a the serpent crane, which held nothing.

"Let me guess? A magnet?" guessed Batman.

"Get building. I'll keep the tin can busy," said Batman.

While Batman fights Karlof, Wyldstyle uses her Master Builder skills and uses the tarii's pieces to make a magnet. Gandalf uses his magic to levitate it to the crane, attaching it to the hook. The density and weight of the magnet weighs down the crane a bit. The serpent couldn't make another move due to the magnet's weight.

"It needs power," said Wyldstyle.

"What kind of power?" asked Gandalf.

"The electric kind," answered Wyldstyle.

The audience once again throws more random objects at the newcomers. Once again, those objects broke into pieces as soon as they hit the ground. Wyldstyle uses these pieces to build a generator to power the magnet, as well as a car treadmill to power up the generator.

"Batman!" called Wyldstyle. "We need the Batmobile!"

"A little busy here," replied Batman.

Batman's punches have no effect on Karlof's metal body, but he was still able to dodge the warrior's slow punches. He unleashes another rocky shockwave, but Batman jumps in the air to avoid it. He takes out his Remote Electric Charge and fires at Karlof. The electric shocks have no effect on him either. Batman takes out an explosive Batarang and throws it at Karlof. The explosion managed to knock him back a few feet.

Batman summons the Batmobile.

"Wyldstyle, take the wheel," ordered Batman.

"You mean it?" asked Wyldstyle.

Batman nods.

Wyldstyle hops onto the vehicle. She drives in circles for few seconds just for the fun of it. She then saw more of Chen's warriors coming her way.

"This looks like the time to test out the sonic cannon," said Wyldstyle, activating said cannon.

Wyldstyle aims at an incoming warrior and fires sonic waves at him, successfully disassembling him.

"Yeah," cheered Wyldstyle.

There were only five soldiers left. Wyldstyle repeatedly fires the sonic cannons and take out every single soldier. She then drives the car towards the treadmill. As the car ran on the treadmill, the treadmill powered the generator. When the generator was fully charged, it powered the magnet.

"Oh, yeah!" celebrated Wyldstyle.

"What exactly does this... 'magnet'... do?" asked Gandalf.

"It attracts anything metal," answered Wyldstyle. "And metal is what Karlof is made of."

"Ah," said Gandalf, understanding.

Karlof continues trying to hit Batman, but he was too slow. Batman steps backwards as he keeps on dodging.

"What is he doing?" asked Gandalf.

"He's luring Karlof in front of the magnet," realized Wyldstyle.

Batman then stopped. Karlof thrusts his fist forward, but it stopped mere inches from Batman's face. Karlof looks left and saw that the magnet was pulling him. He tried to grab onto the ground, but it was no use. He ends up stuck on the magnet. He transforms back to normal, but his metal gloves kept him stuck on the magnet.

* * *

Chen looks down from his throne and saw what has become of Karlof. He was enraged.

"You-you-you cheated!" he accused the newcomers. "Nobody cheats in my tournament! Nobody!"

In his anger, Chen pounds on his arm rest, unknowingly pushing a button, opening a trap door that the trio saw. The trio looked up at Chen and gave him a look that says, "What was that about cheating?"

Chen tried to find the right button to open the trap door underneath the trio, but he keeps pushing the wrong buttons, accidentally sending his servants and warriors down trap doors instead. While he takes his anger out on the buttons like an immature child, the trio each did something to pass the time.

Batman was checking the Batmobile's current condition using his wrist device. Wyldstyle was reading the newspaper on the latest happenings on Ninjago. Gandalf was eating an apple. When he was finished, he tosses it down a trap door that Chen accidentally opened.

Chen kept on pushing the wrong buttons until all but Clouse were sucked down trap doors.

Suddenly, a rift opened. Coming out of it is a giant mechanized suit. Inside the control pod was a bald middle-aged man wearing a green and blue suit of armor.

He looks at Chen and said, "The staff. Hand it over!"

"No! No more surprise guests," yelled Chen. He fires a magic blast from his staff at the man. However, the mechanized suit was unaffected by the blast.

The bald man inside laughed.

"Uh-oh," said Chen, intimidated. He tells his warriors, "Everyone! Stop him!"

While Chen's soldiers handle Lex, Chen pushes the button on his chair that takes him deep within his dojo. The bald man kicks away some of Chen's soldiers before breaking through a pair of red doors, entering Chen's dojo.

"Uh, who's the bald guy in the robot suit?" asked Wyldstyle.

"His name is Lex Luthor," answered Batman. "A corrupt businessman will stop at nothing until he is on top of the world. My world. Whatever he wants with that staff, it won't be good. C'mon!"

Batman grabbed Gandalf by the arm and started running. Wyldstyle followed. Batman uses his Grapple Gun and slingshots himself, and Gandalf, up to Chen's place in the stands. Wyldstyle jumped high to get there. The three stared at the hole where Chen's throne descended. Batman jumps down first, followed by Wyldstyle, and then Gandalf.

* * *

Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf land in some kind of tunnel. It was old and dusty. There were snake statues everywhere, including thhree passages. Smoke covered each passage, keeping anyone from seeing what's beyond.

Chen spoke through the PA system. _"Haha! You'll never find me. No one has ever gotten through my Maze of Tunnels. You'll rot down here. Forever running in circles, never knowing where to turn." He laughs. "Welcome to my Serpentine Catacombs. So nice of you to join us down here."_

"I take it this guy loves hearing himself talk," commented Wyldstyle.

"How do we get out of here?" wondered Gandalf.

Batman points at a Keystone selector. It was connected to three color pads. The Chroma Keystone pops up from the selector.

"All that's missing is a toy pad," said Batman.

"Leave that to the Master Builder," said Wyldstyle.

Wyldstyle destroys some nearby creates containing colorful bricks. She uses them to build a wooden toy pad in the center of the room. One shape is yellow, one is red, and one is blue. Batman kicks the selector, activating the color pads, releasing the colored liquid orbs.

Gandalf coats himself in red and pushes the red shape. Wyldstyle coats herself in yellow and pushes the yellow shape. Batman covers himself in blue and pushes the blue shape. The selector fires energy at the toypad. The colored shape turned green and formed the shape on an arrow, pointing to the east passage, indicating where to go.

Chen speaks again, seeking to further mock his captured victims. _"If it makes you feel any better, a man calling himself 'Lex Luthor' is lost down here, too. Perhaps you'll stumble across each other and then you'll be best buddies. Oh, are you lost? Don't worry I'm 'sure' you'll get out eventually..."_

"A cry baby and a big mouth. I'm really starting to hate this guy," said Wyldstyle.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're not the only one," said Batman.

Before the trio can proceed, Chen's soldiers show up from all three passages, seeking to stop them from advancing.

Chen speaks again. _"Oh, hey, I've sent some of my men to help get you out. They can be a bit heavy-handed, but just let them take care of you. Hehehehe!"_

"Again, hate that guy," said Wyldstyle.

A voice echoed through the walls. It was Lex Luthor. "Cheeeeeen! I will find you!"

Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf fought Chen's soldiers. Just like before, they didn't struggle at all. They took all of them down with ease. After they were all taken care off, the trio advance to the passage the arrows pointed to.

...

 _"Do you really think you went the right way just then?"_ Chen taunted further.

The passage leads to another room. A Keystone selector was already in place, along with a wooden toy pad (one shape was yellow, one was red, and one was blue) and a yellow energy pad. The selector was also connected to something in a dark room inside the wall. Using his staff for light, Gandalf revealed that the object in the dark is the red energy pad.

"We just need the blue one," said Wyldstyle.

One of the snake statues had an orange hook on their snout. Batman uses his Grapple Gun and grabs onto the hook. He started pulling until the statue's mouth opened, releasing parts for the blue color pad. Batman assembles the pieces together.

Lex Luthor's voice echoes through the walls again. "This infernal maze!"

"Guy complains a lot, does he?" asked Wyldstyle.

"Only when things aren't going his way," answered Batman.

Batman kicks the selector, activating the color pads. The trio did the same thing they did in the other room. Gandalf coats himself in red and pushes the red shape. Wyldstyle coats herself in yellow and pushes the yellow shape. Batman touches the blue liquid orb and presses the blue shape. The selector fires energy at the toy pad, and the arrows point to the north passage.

More of Chen's soldiers appear, but the trio beat them up easily. They proceed to the first passage.

...

The next room already had a toy pad pointing to the east passage. After beating up more of Chen's soldiers, the trio head to the direction the arrows are pointing to.

...

In the next room, there was already a Keystone selector, connected to three color pads. All that was missing was the toy pad.

Using her Master Builder skills, Wyldstyle makes a toy pad out of a snake statue and two lamps. Batman kicks the selector and activates the color pads. After pushing all the shapes on the toy pad, the arrows point to the south passage. More of Chen's soldiers appear.

"Uh, Batman," called Wyldstyle.

Batman takes out a Batarang and throws it without looking. It takes out all of the soldiers in the room. The Batarang comes back to Batman. He catches it.

"Again, you are amazing," said Wyldstyle.

...

After entering the passage, the trio end up in a room where the toy pad was already pointing at the west passage. After taking care of more of Chen's soldiers, they proceed.

"Honestly, this is getting too easy," said Wyldstyle.

...

The next room's toy pad pointed to the north passage. The trio run towards that direction.

* * *

The trio arrive at a chamber, having conquered the maze. They stopped running when they found a Keystone on a red and gold table. Wyldstyle take a closer look at it while Gandalf rests, tired of running. The Keystone had four symbols. One was a red circle with three lines protruding upwards to mimic a fireball. One was a blue lightning bolt. One was a green circle with a line protruding upwards, including another line protruding diagonally, mimicking an apple. The last one is a blue circle with three short lines below it, mimicking droplets of water falling from a waterball.

"Another Keystone!" said Wyldstyle happily.

With her back turned, Wyldstyle failed to notice something behind her.

"Behind you!" warned Gandalf.

Wyldstyle turns around and saw a giant purple snake. A rift opens above it. Saruman the White comes out of it and lands on top of the serpent's head.

"Do you think my master would make it so easy for you, Gandalf?" started Saruman.

"Saruman, have you abandoned all reason?" questioned Gandalf.

"Not at all, my friend," replied Saruman.

Wyldstyle asks Gandalf, "You two know each other?"

"He was a good friend of mine once, until he had fallen under the influence of the arts of dark magic," said Gandalf.

"Lord Business. Joker. And now Saruman," enumerated Wyldstyle. "Looks like whoever is behind all this craziness just keeps throwing each of our biggest rivals at us."

The giant snake grabs the Keystone in its mouth. Saruman picks it up.

"I'll make sure he chews properly," said Saruman, slamming the Keystone on top of the snake's nose, giving it more power.

"Not good," said Batman.

"These Keystones hold great power. I dread to think what this serpent can do now," said Gandalf, worried.

The snake started unleashing mind-control spheres from its eyes, trapping the trio. Gandalf manages to use his magic to break them free before they lost their free will.

"Mind-control. That's one thing," said Wyldstyle.

Green aura surrounds the snake. It pounds the ground, causing the room to shake. Rocks fell from the ceiling. The trio avoided every single one.

"Manipulation of the earth," said Batman.

The snake fires three ice bolts out of its mouth. Batman and Wyldstyle dodge the ones coming their way, but Gandalf was unlucky. He was frozen in a block of ice. Batman destroys the ice block with a Batarang. Gandalf shivers and shakes for a few seconds, feeling cold.

"Ice powers," counted Wyldstyle.

Red aura surrounds the snake. It started breathing fire. The trio managed to stay out of the line of fire, if barely.

"It breaths fire," said Gandalf.

The snake coats itself with an electric aura and slithers its way towards the trio. Although the trio managed to step aside as the snake rushed towards them, the electricity coming from the snake manages to reach them, electrocuting them.

"Lightning powers," counted Wyldstyle.

Saruman speaks. "Joker wasn't kidding when he said these shiny objects were valuable. They hold immense power. Imagine what my new master will think of me once he learns that I have used this relic to destroy you, Gandalf."

"Not in this lifetime, Saruman," replied Gandalf.

"Okay, just to recap. Mind control, earth powers, ice powers, fire breath, and lightning powers," enumerated Wyldstyle. "What are we gonna do?"

Batman takes out a Batarang and throws it. It hits the snake in its snout and it roars, feeling hurt.

"It may have great power now, but it's still vulnerable," said Batman.

"But how are we going to get close enough?" asked Gandalf.

"We don't have to," said Batman.

Batman throws three Batarangs at three different directions. They destroy any object they hit.

"Oh. Ramps," realized Wyldstyle.

The each built a ramp, totaling three ramps. Batman summons the Batmobile via a rift.

"Didn't we just leave this in the arena?" questioned Wyldstyle. "How come it doesn't have a scratch on it? Don't you think Chen's goons would've messed with it or something?"

"The bricks you gave me. The were reinforced alloy. Very strong," said Batman.

"Oh, well, you're welcome," said Wyldstyle.

Batman gets in the vehicle. He waits until the serpent was right in front of one of the ramps. He steps on the accelerator and jumps off a ramp, ramming the snake in its head. The snake was dazed. Suddenly, three snake head statues behind the serpent open their mouths.

"I have an idea," said Gandalf. "We use the Shift Keystone."

"Good thinking," said Wyldstyle. "But we need bricks."

Luckily for the trio, bricks for a Keystone selector fell from the ceiling. Batman rebuilds it and selects the Shift Keystone. He kicks the selector opening three rifts. The blue rift leads to the snake head on the left. The yellow one leads to the middle head. The pink one leads to the snake head on the right.

Gandalf takes the yellow rift just as the snake regained its senses. It smelled Gandalf behind. The serpent grabs onto the snake statue's lower jaw with its teeth. Gandalf started whacking the snake's snout with his staff. Angered, the snake attempts to destroy the snake statue. Gandalf leaps off the snake mouth just as the serpent destroyed the statue.

"You cannot win," said Saruman, sure of his victory. "My master will rule all! I have seen it!"

The snake tried to take control of the trio's minds, but once again, Gandalf freed himself and his comrades.

"Who is this new master of yours?" asked Gandalf.

"I'm afraid I cannot share that information, Gandalf," said Saruman. "Do not worry, I will tell you... on your death bed."

"Saruman, come to your senses," pleaded Gandalf. "No victory can be had siding with evil."

"Truer words never spoken," replied Wyldstyle.

While the two wizards were busy conversing, Batman gets on the Batmobile and jumps off the ramp, hitting the serpent in the face again, putting it in a daze.

"Wyldstyle," signaled Batman.

Wyldstyle takes the blue rift. The serpent regains its senses and lays its eyes on the young woman. It bites onto the snake statue's lower jaw as Wyldstyle started punching and kicking it in the face. The serpent shakes off the pain and destroys the sneak head statue, but not before Wyldstyle jumped off it.

"You cannot win," said Saruman. "I will destroy you and my master will succeed."

"I implore you. Stop this madness, Saruman," pleaded Gandalf.

The snake pounded the ground again, causing more rocks to fall from the ceiling. Luckily, the trio avoid every single falling rock.

Batman gets back on the Batmobile and jumps off another ramp, hitting the serpent in its face, dazing it once again.

"Time to end this," said Batman, dismounting his vehicle.

The Dark Knight uses the pink rift. The serpent turns around and bites onto the snake head statue's lower jaw. Batman started pounding on the snake's snout as hard as he can. The snake roars as it tries to shake off the pain. Batman jumps off the snake head's mouth as the serpent destroyed it. Batman lands on the ground. He takes out an explosive Batarang and throws it at the snake. It hits the snake in the nose and explodes, further harming the beast. The snake started shaking left and right in agony, causing Saruman to get tossed in the air.

"No!" cried Saruman as he fell to the ground. A rift appears and sucks in the evil sorcerer.

"Move!" exclaimed Wyldstyle.

The serpent was moving willy-nilly, still hurt by the Batarang. Gandalf gets out of the way of its swaying head. The serpent ends up collapsing towards a wall, breaking it, and hurting itself in the process. The snake falls into unconsciousness and drops the Keystone. Batman takes it and proceeds through the hole in the wall. Wyldstyle and Gandalf followed.

"That was awesome," said Wyldstyle.

"You seem to find excitement on the battlefield," said Saruman.

"I'm just that type of girl," said Wyldstyle.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the old and abandoned arena underground, Lex Luthor found Chen and has him cornered. He takes the staff and was about to step on Chen with his giant robot's foot.

However, he was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Hand the staff over, Lex." It was Batman.

Lex turns around and saw Batman, along with his two new comrades.

"Batman," greeted Lex Luthor. "Come and get it."

While Lex was occupied with Batman and his friends, Chen sneaks away and hides from the battle.

"No one can defeat my impenetrable Power Suit," bragged Lex.

"Huh... well, we'll see about that," said Wyldstyle, preparing for battle.

Lex wasn't alone. LexCorp robots pop up from the ground. They were equipped with rods that fire energy blasts.

"Businessman. Giant robot suit. Mechanical minions. Yep, definitely evil," commented Wyldstyle.

Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf started fighting off Lex's robots. Lex started firing his Gatling Gun installed on the suit's left arm. The trio manage to dodge the rain of bullets as they fend off the robots. Gandalf gets hit by a few energy blasts, but he destroys the robot firing at him with a magic blast.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep going," said Gandalf, tired.

"Just shield yourself and rest," suggested Wyldstyle.

And so, Gandalf puts up a magic shield to protect himself while he rests.

Batman kicks down a robot and fires a Batarang at another. Wyldstyle lands a flying kick on a robot and takes another with an aerial spin kick.

"These thing have hard exteriors. I'll give them that," said Wyldstyle.

"LexCorp is one of the most technologically advanced research facilities in my world. The owner has a lot of tricks up his sleeves," said Batman.

Lex fired fifteen missiles at fifteen different spots. Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf barely dodged all of them. Gandalf, however, got caught in the blast radius of one missile, getting knocked down. Wyldstyle walks towards the elderly wizard and offers him a hand.

"Get up, Gandalf. You can't give in," said Wyldstyle.

"Never," said Gandalf.

Gandalf takes Wyldstyle's hand and gets back up.

The missiles caused the cavern to shake. Rocks fell from the ceiling. Fortunately, three of them seemed to contain parts for color pads. Before they can start breaking, Lex fired his Power Suit's Gatling Gun again. Gandalf protects himself with his magic shield, while Batman and Wyldstyle relied on quickness and agility to dodge the bullets. Suddenly, the Gatling Gun malfunctions.

"You couldn't beat last time we fought. What makes you think you'll succeed this time?" said Batman.

"You weren't alone on our last encounter," said Lex. "You had Superman to help you."

"He's not alone," said Wyldstyle.

"Ooo, I'm so scared. I'm about to be beat up by a little girl and an feeble old man," said Lex sarcastically.

"I may be old, but I'm not feeble," said Gandalf.

Batman breaks the three rocks, releasing the pieces. The trio built the three color pads. Luckily for them, there was already a Keystone selector in the arena. The color pads automatically connect to it. The Chroma Keystone pops up. Batman kicks the selector, activating the three energy pads.

Lex turns his suit around and tried to fix his Gatling Gun (by hitting it). Unbeknownst to him, his suit comes with a red toy pad on the back. Batman touches the red liquid orb, turning himself red. He takes out his Batarang, which was also red, and throws it at the toy pad, destroying it and damaging Lex's suit. There was, however, a toy pad underneath the toy pad. It had big blue shape and a small yellow circle.

"Impenetrable, huh?" teased Wyldstyle.

Lex growls. "You'll pay for that."

"You brought this on yourself, Lex," said Batman.

Lex summons his robots as he started firing his Gatling Gun again. Once again, the minds of the trio had to multi-task. They had to fend off the robots and dodge the incoming bullets at the same time. Even after all robots have been disassembled, bullets keep on coming.

Batman takes out his Remote Electric Charge and fires it at Lex's Gatling Gun, causing it to malfunction. Lex turns his suit around and tried to fix the gun, leaving the toy pad in his back exposed. Gandalf turns himself blue and fires a magic blast at the blue shape on the toy pad. He then turns himself yellow and fires a magic blast at the yellow shape. The toy pad is destroyed and Lex's suit absorbs more damage.

The back of the suit has one more toy pad. It had a yellow shape, a red shape, and a blue square.

"This is low, even for you, Lex. Stop this charade," said Batman.

Lex pushes a button. His suit is now on "rapid fire" mode. The Gatling Gun fires bullets even faster than before. The trio had nowhere to hide. Gandalf couldn't put up a magic shield with the bullets coming at him at a fast rate. Batman and Wyldstyle dodge the bullets, but always barely. One bullet poked a hole through Batman's cape when he was diving out of the way.

Batman growls angrily when he saw the hole in his cape.

"This ends now," muttered Batman with rage.

Batman picks up another gadget from his utility belt. It was a cryogenic grenade, or Freeze Blast. He throws it at the Power Suit's Gatling Gun, freezing it. Lex turns the suit around as he tried to destroy the ice by pounding on it, unknowingly leaving the toy pad exposed. Batman turns himself blue, Wyldstyle turns herself yellow, and Gandalf turns himself red. Batman and Wyldstyle both touched Gandalf's staff. They fired a magic blast together. It destroyed the toy pad, further damaging the Power Suit.

By the time Lex turned his suit around, Batman was running towards him. He jumps straight for the Power Suit. In mid-air, he sticks three explosive Batarangs on the suit. He runs away just as they detonated. Lex's suit gets knocked back and slams into a wall. The driver inside was dazed from the impact. The suit accidentally released the staff into the air.

Batman jumps and grabs it.

A rift shows up next to Lex. A booming voice said, "You have failed me, Luthor!"

Afraid, Lex tried to make his Power Suit crawl away, but a giant hand grabs the suit by leg and drags it into the rift.

"What... was... that?" asked a confused Wyldstyle.

"I don't know," said Batman.

Suddenly, the staff started to shake. It flies out of Batman's grip, floating in the air. The Keystone was getting drawn to the staff. It was absorbing the nearest source of power. The Keystone attaches itself to the staff. It floats back into the hands of Lord Chen, who has finally come out of hiding.

"And now, your punishment for cheating," he said, doing a "come at me" gesture with his hand.

* * *

Chen climbs to the stands of the old arena.

"Now, now. No need to get violent. I think we all need to 'cool' off," quipped Chen.

He uses the power of the Keystone to turn the arena into an icy cave. Frozen stalactites fall from the ceiling.

"Ugh, I'm getting tired of these lousy puns of his," said Wyldstyle, annoyed.

"How do we reach him?" asked Gandalf. "We can't take the staff away from him unless we face him up-close.

Batman notices that one of the crashed stalactites landed in a spot that will enable him to climb all the way to Chen.

"You two stay here and draw his fire. I'll get him," said Batman.

Wyldstyle looks at Lord Chen and said, "Hey, snake for brains, your magic tricks are about as bad as your puns!"

Chen growls in anger and started firing ice blasts at Wyldstyle and Gandalf. While they dodge Chen's icicles, Batman approaches the stalactite next to the edge of a platform. He just needed to climb up there. He saw an orange hook on top of the stalactite. He uses his Grapple Gun and pulls, shattering frozen LEGO pieces off the stalactite. Batman uses the pieces to build a ladder. He climbs up the ladder and jumps on the platform. He climbs the ladder towards a higher platform. He rides a zipline towards the stands. He runs up behind Chen and gives him a flying kick to the back, knocking him down.

"Ow! That one hurt!" complained Chen.

Before Batman can attack again, Chen uses a strong gust of chilling wind to blow Batman back to his friends.

"You know, you could just let me win. I mean, would it cost you the 'Earth'?" quipped Chen.

Chen uses the Keystone's power again and turns the arena into a jungle. He raised the land, forming flights of stairs that look like from the inside of an Egyptian cavern. To keep the trio from walking up towards him, Chen summons boulders that will roll down the stairs and crush them.

"Honestly, if I keep hearing more of these puns, I'm gonna need to break someone's arm," said an annoyed Wyldstyle.

Gandalf took a step away from Wyldstyle.

"Not yours," said Wyldstyle. "Batman, let me at 'im."

"Just be careful," said Batman, sounding worried.

Wyldstyle puts her hand on his shoulder and says, "I will."

Wyldstyle started running up the stairs. In order to avoid the boulders, she hides in small doorways on the walls. She keeps on running and hiding until she finally reached the top. Chen fired rocks at her, but she jumps over and ducks under every single one. She leaps towards Chen and punches him very hard in the face, knocking him down.

"Been wanting to that," said Wyldstyle.

Chen gets up and slams the staff on the ground, causing the Earth to knock Wyldstyle back to her friends.

"Let's 'heat' things up a bit, shall we?" quipped Chen. "Hahahaha!"

With the power of the Keystone, Chen turns the arena into a lava pit. The trio stayed on the piece of Earth that remained untouched, alongside a Keystone selector. Three pieces of rock were floating on the lava. Gandalf whacks the selector, opening three rifts that lead to each of the floating pieces of rock.

"Need a distraction, Gandalf?" asked Wyldstyle.

"Much appreciated," replied Gandalf.

Wyldstyle uses the blue rift and transports herself to the nearest floating rock. Batman uses the yellow rift and transports himself to the floating rock not too far from Wyldstyle's position. Chen started firing lava blasts at them, but they dodge every single one. Batman even threw a Freeze Blast at one blast, turning it into an icicle. He grabs it and throws it at Chen, but the ninja master blocks it with his staff. Gandalf uses the yellow rift and transports himself to the piece of rock floating near Chen. The wizard jumps towards Chen and whacks him in the face with his staff.

"Ha! Good hit," admitted Chen.

Chen whacks Gandalf with his staff and knocks him back to the Keystone selector.

"Well, well. This is quite a battle, eh? I would even call it... 'electrifying'," quipped Chen.

Chen turns the lava into water. The floating pieces of rock became floating pieces of metal. There was one color pad in each other. Chen was protecting himself with an electric shield.

"I would assume that the strange aura around him will keep us from hitting him," said Gandalf. "What now?"

The collapsing of the ceiling caused a snake statue to dangle above Chen. The snake statue was holding a toy pad. There was one blue shape, one yellow shape, and one red circle.

"We use the Chroma Keystone," said Batman.

"But the water is electric," said Wyldstyle. "We can't use two Keystones at the same time. How are we supposed to get over the water?"

"The Batombile," answered Batman. "Thanks to the reinforced alloy you gave me, it's shock-proof."

"Hey, Batman, let me deliver the final blow," said Wyldstyle. "I wanna be the one to shut this guy's mouth once and for all."

Batman smiles, telling her that he will let her deliver.

Batman summons his vehicle via a rift. He rides it across the electric water. He coats one Batarang with red, another one with blue, and another one with yellow. He drives back to his friends, sends the Batmobile back to Vorton, and gives the colored Batarangs to Wyldstyle.

"It takes more than just a good arm to make a successful throw," said Batman. "You have to focus, and I mean 'really' focus."

Wyldstyle started with the blue Batarang. She focuses on the blue shape on the toy pad and throws the projectile. She hits the shape.

"Yes," said Wyldstyle quietly.

"Ha! You missed!" taunted Chen, not knowing what's above him.

"Just you wait, you snake," said Wyldstyle.

Wyldstyle throws the yellow Batarang and hits the yellow shape.

"Na-na-nya-na-na-nya!" taunted Chen, wiggling his butt at Wyldstyle.

Wyldstyle grinds her teeth in anger as she prepare to throw the red Batarang at the small red circle on the toy pad. She takes a deep breath and closes one eye, focusing on the red circle. She throws the Batarang. Wyldstyle looks on nervously as she watches the projectile fly. It flew towards the toy pad and hits the red circle.

"Yes!" cheered Wyldstyle.

The selector fires energy at the toy pad, destroying it and the snake statue. The snake head lands on Chen, hitting him on the head, knocking him, causing him to drop the staff. The Keystone falls off the staff.

* * *

Batman picks up the Keystone. He turns around and saw Gandalf picking up Chen's staff.

"It's a little gaudy, but it's always go to have a spare," said Gandalf.

"We should keep them separate," said Batman.

Wyldstyle saw a rift opening and points towards it. Batman and Gandalf look just in time to see the rift take away the unconscious Chen.

"Flying monkeys. Giant robots. Ninjas," enumerated Wyldstyle sarcastically. "Shall we find out what's next?"

Batman and Wyldstyle jump onto the raised platform in style on their way to the rift. Gandalf, however, couldn't jump high enough and ends up lying down halfway up the ledge. Batman fires his Batclaw and snatches the back of Gandalf's clothes, pulling him into the rift with him and Wyldstyle.

 **It was fun to write this, mainly because of the Elemental Keystone.**


	9. Advice from an Old Wizard

**Here's the latest part in my "What happened in between levels?" chapters.**

Back at Foundation Prime, Lord Vortech, sitting down on his throne, pulls Lex's Power Suit out of the rift with his gigantic right hand and holds him upside down.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Lex," said Vortech.

"It's not my fault," said Lex. "You should've warned me Batman and his cronies would be there."

Vortech drops the Power Suit at the sound of the name of the black-clad superhero. He transforms his arm back to normal.

"Batman, again? Well, if mice are scurrying through my property, then I better put down some traps," said Vortech deviously.

* * *

Back in Vorton, the trio made it out of the Gateway.

Batman looks at Gandalf and says, "That staff's important somehow. Put it somewhere secure."

Gandalf puts the staff next to a terminal. When he turned around, the terminal moved, causing the staff to fall into a lying position.

Batman releases the Keystone into the air and allows the robotic voice to explain what it is.

 _"This is the Elemental Phase Keystone, also known as the Keystone with the fanciest name,"_ said the robotic voice.

"Every kid dreams of having super powers," said Wyldstyle. "With this Keystone, oh, I can just imagine what we can do with this."

"Don't get too excited. It's still dangerous," said Batman.

"In enemy hands," implied Wyldstyle. "In the hands of the good guys, it's a weapon of justice."

"I think you're having a little too much fun," said Batman.

"Hey, I'm trying to find my friend, but all this action-adventure stuff is just kinda getting to me," said Wyldstyle.

"And you don't care," added Batman.

"There's nothing wrong with a little thrill in your life," said Wyldstyle.

"This isn't some rock-climbing expedition. This is life and death," said Batman.

"Trust me, Batman. I know how life-and-death situations feel like," said Wyldstyle. "But like I said before, I'm the kind of girl who loves facing danger."

"Just keep your adrenaline in check," said Batman.

"You don't find fun in crime-fighting, don't you?" guessed Wyldstyle.

"Crime-fighting isn't a game. It's a responsibility," said Batman.

"But you have a knack for theatricality, so that proves that there's something about crime-fighting you enjoy," said Wyldstyle.

"I'm a human, not a machine. I may wear the face of a monster, but I can still feel," said Batman.

"Why do you call yourself a monster?" asked Gandalf.

"You should see how criminals act when they see me in the night," replied Batman.

Batman walks away and returns to his Batmobile.

"Oh, just to let you know, the sonic cannons work perfectly," said Wyldstyle.

"I know. I was watching," said Batman.

"You need any more help?" asked Wyldstyle.

"You can look for more bricks," said Batman.

"For what, exactly?" asked Wyldstyle.

"Long-range artillery," answered Batman. "Just make sure you find non-lethal rounds."

"No problem," said Wyldstyle.

Wyldstyle takes out her Relic Scanner and ventures deep within Vorton, looking for more bricks.

Gandalf approaches Batman. "She is a remarkable woman, isn't she?"

"She's a woman who has a special someone in her life," said Batman. "So, don't even try to give me advice on romance."

"I know," said Gandalf. "But she's someone who truly brings light in the darkest days. You shouldn't push her away."

"Because I need light in my life?" questioned Batman, sounding slightly sarcastic.

"Everyone does," said Gandalf. "I may not have known you for a long time, Batman, but from what I have seen so far, you are a man who prefers to work alone. A man who isn't interest in connecting with other people."

"My history is a lot more complicated than you think," said Batman.

"But look around you, Batman. It's you, me, and Wyldstyle against forces neither of us can comprehend," said Gandalf. "You have to understand trust and friendship in order to survive. Remember, one cannot carry the weight of the world on his back. He will always need assistance."

"I would assume you have fought in a war before," guessed Batman.

"Plenty," answered Gandalf. "As I grew older, I learned a lot more. But even as a young lad, I learned the importance of friendship and cooperation."

"What does this have to do with Wyldstyle?" asked Batman.

"You intrigue her," said Gandalf. "And she you. Best not to waste an opportunity to connect. In the end, you will regret it."

Gandalf walks away and leaves the vigilante to his business. Batman stared at his vehicle as he let the wizard's words replay in his head. He was snapped out of his trance when bricks were placed next to him. Wyldstyle stood right in front him.

"Well, here's everything you need," said Wyldstyle. "I suggest performing a test run here first, because my Relic Scanner can't determine whether a round is lethal or not."

Batman stares at the pile of bricks in silence.

"Is... there something wrong?" asked Wyldstyle.

"No," lied Batman. "I was just wondering if... you would like to help me upgrade the car."

"You mean we can fix it up together?" asked Wyldstyle. "Sure."

As the vigilante and the tomboy work on the Batmobile, Gandalf watched from the distance. He can tell that Batman was taking his advice on connecting with others.

 **Looks like Batman is learning.**


	10. A Dalektable Adventure

**You want Doctor Who? Well, you got it.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my answer to the guest reviewer who reviewed Chapter 2 (click "reviews" and look for that review if it's yours). The answer is no. There was no Chima in the main storyline of the video game. Sorry.**

Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf fly through the rift, waiting to reach the end. The usual time it takes for them to reach the end of the rift is thirty seconds. However, thirty seconds have passed and they haven't seen the light at the end of the rift.

"Shouldn't we have arrived by now?" wondered Wyldstyle.

"Yes. Something's wrong," said Batman. "Check your Relic Scanner."

Wyldstyle takes out her scanner, but something about the rift was causing it to malfunction.

"Uh, not good," said Wyldstyle, showing Batman her malfunctioning scanner.

"So, what do we do?" asked Gandalf.

A voice echoed in the rift. "Well, I suggest you mind your heads!"

Not too far from the trio, there was what appears to be a police box. The doors open, revealing a middle-aged man wearing a dark blue suit. He was someone known as "The Doctor".

"Hold on a sec!" yelled the Doctor.

He closes the doors and heads back inside, which was suprisingly bigger than the apparent size of the box.

"Not that you have a choice in the matter. You're stuck in a rift loop," said the Doctor.

The Doctor head to the controls and pulls a switch before picking up what appears to be a copy of Batman's Grapple Gun. He opens the door, uses the Grapple Gun to wrangle up the trio, and pulls them in the police box.

He unties them and says, "C'mon, don't just sit there. You've got a bunch of monsters to meet."

"Who are you? What did you do to us?" demanded Batman.

"Is he always like this, Wyldstyle?" asked the Doctor.

Wyldstyle was surprised that the stranger knows her name.

The Doctor continues. "I assumed I'd just caught him at a bad time before."

"Uh, what?" asked Wyldstyle, still confused.

The Doctor borrows Wyldstyle's scanner and scans it with his sonic screwdriver.

"I'm the Doctor," introduced the well-suited man, returning the scanner to the young woman. "I locked onto your scanner. Remember that."

"You said 'before'," said Batman.

"Well spotted, Batman. Go to the head of the class," complimented the Doctor, giving the Dark Knight an orange. He then introduces them to his station. "This is the TARDIS. It travels in time."

Gandalf, curious, messes with the controls, accidentally transforming himself into Gandalf the White, although he was unaware. He touches the controls again and he reverts back to Gandalf the Grey.

The Doctor continues. "I've met you three before, but you haven't met me yet. That's time travel for you."

"You're lying," growled Batman.

"No," said the Doctor, picking up his Grapple Gun. "Here's your Grapple Gun."

Batman picks it up and compares it with his. They were identical."

"Clearly a copy," assumed Batman.

"Again, no. Like I say, time machine, not a 3D printer," said the Doctor, getting annoyed of Batman's skepticism. "Just give me your grapple gun later."

Batman growls angrily very softly so that no one can hear him.

* * *

The TARDIS at some station. The doors open.

"Okay, out you go," said the Doctor.

Batman and Wyldstyle walk out of the box while Gandalf was pushed out by the Doctor. The trio take a look around. Batman looks out the window. The sky was black with plenty of stars. A satellite floats by.

"We're in space," concluded Batman.

"Actually, you're in, well, let's call it 'Dave'," replied the Doctor.

Batman shakes his head, annoyed with the Doctor.

The Doctor gives Wyldstyle a card with a number on it. "This is my phone number. You'll call it when you get into trouble, and I'll help you out." He looks at Wyldstyle in a flirtatious manner and says, "I'm nice like that."

Wyldstyle was a little creeped out by the way the Doctor was looking at her.

"Uh, I'm not interested," said Wyldstyle. "I'm taken."

"Huh, and who would the lucky fella be?" questioned the Doctor.

"Uh... Batman," answered Wyldstyle, looking at the Dark Knight.

The Dark Knight turns towards Wyldstyle with a surprised look on his face. Wyldstyle walks closer towards him and holds him hand.

"He's my babe," said Wyldstyle.

"O-kay," said the Doctor, feeling a little weirded out. He heads back to the TARDIS. "Look, normally I'd come along with you, but if I cross my own time-stream here, it'll rip a hole in the universe so big, you could drive his ego through it." He was referring to Batman.

Batman growls quietly again, growing even more annoyed with the Doctor.

"Anyway, good luck," said the Doctor.

The TARDIS vanishes, returning to its journey through time and space. Gandalf watched the machine vanish with a bemused look.

Batman tells Wyldstyle, "Now I know how you felt about Chen."

"You don't like him?" asked Wyldstyle. "Well, neither do I."

"Can someone explain to me what's going on, please?" asked Gandalf, feeling very confused.

"Not really, no," replied Wyldstyle, holding her Relic Scanner. "But I think another Keystone's here."

"Why did you tell the Doctor that Batman is your mate?" asked Gandalf. "I thought you said you already found someone."

"I did," said Wyldstyle.

"She just wants to toy with my feelings for her," said Batman.

Wyldstyle looks at Batman. "I hope you don't mind."

"Just don't push it," said Batman.

"No problem," said Wyldstyle, raising her arm. "I'd cross my heart if my arms had more motion."

The trio take another look around the station they're currently in. While Gandalf was bewildered, Batman and Wyldstyle can tell that the technology was advanced beyond anything they've ever seen before. From the door designs to the equipment, they feel like they've just traveled into the future.

"This place is unlike anywhere I've ever seen," said Gandalf. "Let us hurry and find the Keystone."

The trio look to their left and saw a tube. Inside the tube were LEGO pieces floating due to a rotating fan. Batman looks up and saw a platform where they can gain access to the tube's controls. The only way to get there is a ladder, which was way too high for him and Gandalf too reach. Luckily, Wyldstyle's athleticism will allow her to jump high enough.

"This technology is just... wow," said Wyldstyle.

"You can study it if this place isn't filled with hostiles," said Batman, emphasizing "if".

"Given how much danger we have encountered on this quest, it seems likely," said Gandalf.

"We need get the doors open, but it's frozen shut, along with the controls. The only way we can melt the ice is by getting those pieces out of that tube," said Batman.

"Let me guess? Reinforced glass, so you can't just blow it up," guessed Wyldstyle.

"We need the ladder," said Batman. He tells Wyldstyle, "I believe it's time to show off."

Wyldstyle jumps and grabs hold of the ladder, pulling it down so Batman and Gandalf can climb. After reaching the top, Wyldstyle smashes the controls of the tube and uses the pieces to build a switch that can only be activated by a Batarang. Batman throws his Batarang at the switch, opening the door of the tube. The fan blows the pieces out of the tube and onto the ground.

Batman uses the pieces to build a Keystone selector. The Elemental Phase Keystone pops up.

Batman tells Wyldstyle, "You wanted to try out the Keystone so badly, here's your chance."

Wyldstyle smiles and kicks the selector. She selects the red symbol, gaining the power of fire. Fire started coming out of her hands as she unknowingly created a fire shield around her.

"Fascinating," said Gandalf.

"It sure is," said Wyldstyle, playing with the fireball in her hand.

"Wyldstyle," called Batman, trying to remind her of the task at hand.

"Right," replied Wyldstyle, snapping out of her excitement.

Wyldstyle runs towards the door and fires a fire beam from her hands, melting the ice. She proceeds to melt the ice on the controls.

"Oh, yeah, I'm on fire," cheered Wyldstyle, feeling pumped up.

"We're not done yet," said Batman. "Gandalf."

Gandalf uses his magic to reconnect the wires of the controls, restoring power to the doorway. It repeatedly opens halfway and closes.

"Um, what else do we need to do?" asked Wyldstyle.

Batman saw the control box on the left. It had an orange hook. He uses his Grapple Gun to open it. Instead, he shatters the box to pieces, starting a fire.

"Does anyone have any water?" asked Gandalf.

"That's why we have the Elemental Keystone," said Batman.

Batman harnesses the power of water. He puts out the fire with a water beam. He uses the pieces to build a electric generator. All it needed was electricity to power it up.

"Gandalf, you turn," said Wyldstyle.

Gandalf gains the power of electricity. He uses his staff and started charging the generator with electricity. When it was fully charged, the door opens.

"All that trouble just to open a door. All this... technology... is very complicating," said Gandalf.

"Be glad you live in ancient times," said Wyldstyle.

"Quiet," said Batman softly. "Something's coming."

The three peer into the doorway and saw a Cyberman walking towards them.

"Another metal man?" asked Gandalf.

Batman takes out his Batarang and throws it at the Cyberman, breaking it to pieces.

"Denser armor than Business' robots, but not dense enough," said Batman.

The three run down the corridor.

* * *

The trio arrive at the next room. The room was filled with Cybermen, a frozen doorway, security cameras, and a hi-tech rotating switch connected to a contraption, which can be accessed after crossing the security cameras' green lights.

"I guess I won't be lingering around to study the tech," said Wyldstyle, looking at all the Cybermen walking like zombies.

"And there are more of contraptions with the green light," said Gandalf, referring to the security cameras.

"Batman, think you can..." Wyldstyle froze when he saw the Batman, who was just standing next to her a second ago, vanished.

"It amazes me how he does that," said Gandalf.

"It just freaks me out," said Wyldstyle.

Batman was sneaking past the Cybermen as he reached the stairs leading to the switch. He activates his Stealth Mode and walks up the stairs unnoticed by the cameras. He started pushing the switch until it activates the contraption, as well as shutting down the security cameras. The device opens up and reveals a Keystone selector. The Elemental Phase Keystone pops up.

Gandalf and Wyldstyle destroy the Cybermen before reuniting with Batman.

"Think you can teach me that disappearing trick?" asked Wyldstyle.

"Maybe, but not now," said Batman.

Batman kicks the selector and gains the power of fire. He melts the ice around the metal doorway, as well as releasing some LEGO pieces. With the ice gone, they saw an image on the doorway.

"Hey, this image looks like a spaceman," said Wyldstyle. "It looks incomplete though. Maybe completing it is the key."

"Gandalf," signaled Batman.

Gandalf uses his magic to levitate the pieces onto the door. After completing the image of the head of a Cyberman, the door opens. Inside the door were a bunch of LEGO pieces.

Batman heard metal footsteps and turned his head, facing the level up a flight of stairs. A Cyberman was walking towards the stairs when it saw something blocking the stairway. It destroys it with a laser blast from its hands. Not only did it destroy the object blocking the stairs, but it also set the stairs on fire.

"That's one powerful propulsion blaster," reacted Wyldstyle. She looks back the doorway. "Loose cables everywhere? If we can create a generator, we can power up the base."

Wyldstyle builds the base of the generator out of the LEGO pieces. Her Relic Scanner suddenly picks something up at the nearby ventilation fans. She scans it with the color waves and reveals an orange hook. Batman uses his Grapple Gun and pulls down the ventilation fans, destroying it.

More Cybermen arrive. Wyldstyle and Gandalf fend them off, while Batman builds part of the battery of the generator using the parts from the fans.

Suddenly, they heard a voice from the second floor. "Hello?! Is anybody there?! Please, help me!"

"Someone's in trouble," said Wyldstyle.

"But the stairs are still on fire," said Gandalf, whacking a Cyberman in the head repeatedly with his staff.

"Don't worry. I got it," said Wyldstyle.

Using the Elemental Keystone, Wyldstyle harnesses the power of water and puts out the fire with water blasts.

"Batman!" called Wyldstyle.

Batman hits a Cyberman in the mid-section with a knee before grabbing it by the arms and tossing it to a wall, breaking it into pieces.

"On my way," said Batman.

Batman and Gandalf follow Wyldstyle to the second floor. They found a young woman trapped in a cryogenic pod. The generator powering the pod was broken.

"A-are you f-fr-riends of the Doctor?" asked the woman, shivering.

"No, but we know him," answered Wyldstyle.

"What's your name, my dear?" asked Gandalf.

"C-Cl-Cl-Clara Os-Oswald," said the woman, still shivering.

"Please to meet you, Clara," said Gandalf. "I am Gandalf. The lovely lady here is Wyldstyle. The lad in the bat suit calls himself Batman."

"Don't worry. We'll get you out," said Wyldstyle. She turns to her friends and asks, "How do we get her out?"

"The pod has the same mechanism as the tube we found earlier," said Batman, studying the pod. "We just have to fix the generator to get it started."

"Won't she get nauseous from spinning?" said Wyldstyle, pointing out that Clara is standing the middle of the fan.

"It's the only way," said Batman.

Batman started reconnecting the wires in the generator. He takes out his Remote Electric Charge and fires electricity at the generator, powering it up. The fan in the pod started spinning, causing the LEGO pieces inside the float. Clara was still standing on the middle of the fan, spinning. The repairs to the pod revealed a switch on top of it. Batman throws his Batarang at the switch. A hole opens at the top. The fan blows Clara out of the pod.

"Phew! About time. I've been there for hours," said Clara, doing some stretching. She looks at Batman and says, "Now, run, you clever boy, and remember me."

Clara runs away, looking for a way out of the Cybermen's station.

"I think she likes you," said Wyldstyle to Batman.

"A lot of women back home are infatuated with me, Batman or Bruce Wayne," said Batman.

"Uh, Bruce Wayne?" asked Gandalf, confused.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? That's his real name," said Wyldstyle. "But for now, let's just call him Batman. After all, he is wearing the suit."

"We still need more pieces for the generator," said Batman.

Wyldstyle looks around. She saw something on the wall above. It looked like a switch was supposed to placed there, but there was none. Below that part of the wall is a black control pad with purple buttons. Wyldstyle destroys it and rebuilds the switch with the pieces.

"Who the heck built this thing?" wondered Wyldstyle, questioning the construction.

She jumps up high and grabs hold of the switch, pulling it down. She opens the windows, revealing that they were parked on some sort of asteroid. There was a space drone sitting on the ground.

"Think we can use that?" asked Wyldstyle.

"Definitely," answered Batman. "We just need to get it inside."

They looked out the window longer and saw a pad that can be remotely moved back inside the station.

"Gandalf," called Batman.

Gandalf uses his magic to levitate the space drone onto the pad. The station automatically brings the pad and the drone on it back inside. It stops just at the edge of a diagonal metal slope. The return of the pad also opened a control box, revealing an electric generator.

Batman jumps down off a railing and onto the first floor. He harnesses the power of electricity and uses it to power the generator. After it was fully charged, the pad brings the drone down the slope and stops next to the drone's resting pad. There was an orange hook on the side of the drone. Batman pulls down the drone with his Grapple Gun and breaks it into pieces. He uses the pieces to build the other half of the battery for the generator.

Wyldstyle uses her Master Builder skills and builds an electric generator.

"That's done. Now, let's power this place up," said Batman.

"May I do the honors?" asked Wyldstyle.

Batman transfers his lightning powers to Wyldstyle by holding her hand. She uses her powers to power up the generator. After it was fully charged, Wyldstyle and Gandalf smile, celebrating a job well done, while Batman remains stoic as always.

* * *

Suddenly, the room started to shake. The generator wasn't powering the station. The generator in the doorway started to move. Metal pieces attach to the generator, forming what appears to be metallic limbs. The generator gets up and started walking. A giant Cyberman head crawls on the floor using its loose cables. It climbs up the body and reattaches itself to it, completing the repairs. It was a 25-foot tall Cyberman, a.k.a. CyberKing.

"Upgrade complete," said the CyberKing. It looks down at the trio. "Organic lifeforms located. You will become like us."

"Not in this lifetime, or the next," growled Batman.

"Hostility detected," said the CyberKing. "Failure to comply with upgrading is not an option."

The CyberKing started firing its laser blaster at the trio. They spread out and dodge every blast coming their way. Four spawning chambers rise from the floor, releasing Cybermen.

"Incoming!" shouted Wyldstyle.

Wyldstyle kicks one Cyberman, sending it to Batman. He kicks the Cyberman towards another. Gandalf destroys three Cybermen by firing magic blasts. As they fight the Cybermen, they continue to dodge the CyberKing's blasts.

"You will not escape," said one Cyberman.

"We knew the somebody like you would come here. Now you must be upgraded," said CyberKing.

The CyberKing moves right at a surprisingly high rate of speed and fired a blast at Gandalf. He missed, but the impact of the blast on the ground, blew the wizard a few feet away.

"Wow! That thing is faster than it looks," said Wyldstyle.

"We build this thing, we can take it apart," said Batman.

"Resistance is illogical," said CyberKing.

"Oh, shut up, you pile of trash," insulted Wyldstyle.

The CyberKing zooms forward in front of the trio. "Delete! Delete! Delete!" It raises its fist and brings it down. The trio dodge the incoming metallic fist, leaving it to break through the floor.

Unfortunately for the CyberKing, its hand gets stuck on the floor.

"Quickly! Attack!" ordered Batman.

Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf hit the CyberKing's arm many times until it breaks.

"What is the meaning of this?" questioned the CyberKing. "You belong to us. You will become like us."

"And I thought Chen was annoyingly chatty," complained Wyldstyle.

More Cybermen come out of the chambers and engage the trio just as the CyberKing fires its blaster again.

"Delete! Delete! Hostiles will be deleted!" continued the CyberKing.

"Not if we delete you first," said Wyldstyle.

"Milday, I believe it's best we do not enrage the metal giant," said Gandalf, engaging in a tug of war with a Cyberman for possession of his staff.

"It's a robot, Gandalf. They don't have feelings," said Wyldstyle, kicking Cyberman as she spoke. "They can't be happy. They can't be sad. They can't be angry. All they care about is completing their objectives. And it seems that the big boy's objective is either eliminating us or transforming us into metal men."

"Delete the rogue elements! Delete!" ordered the CyberKing.

Batman throws three explosive Batarangs at three Cybermen, blowing them up. Wyldstyle slide-tackles a Cyberman before kicking its head off its body. Gandalf was still in a tug of war with the Cyberman trying to steal his staff. Gandalf's old age is preventing him from winning, but when he saw that the firing end of the staff is pointing at the Cyberman, he fires a magic blast, destroying the Cyberman.

The CyberKing moves at high speed right in front of the trio and fires. While Batman and Wyldstyle dodge the blasts, Gandalf gets hit and gets knocked down.

"Those who are not compatible for upgrade will be deleted," said the CyberKing, preparing to end Gandalf with another blast.

Before the CyberKing can fire, Batman throws an explosive Batarang at its chest. The explosion caused the CyberKing to stumble backwards. Batman and Wyldstyle help Gandalf stand.

The CyberKing approaches the trio at high speed again.

"You are incompatible! Delete! Delete!" it said.

It brings down its one arm on them. They dodge the punch, causing the CyberKing to get its own hand stuck in the floor again. Batman takes out another gadget, his Explosive Gel. He sprays a bat-shaped symbol on the CyberKing's arm.

"Stand back," he told his friends.

Everyone steps away from the CyberKing as Batman pulls the trigger on the gel sprayer. The gel detonates, destroying the CyberKing's last arm.

"Nooooo!" screamed the CyberKing. "You will perish under maximum deletion!"

Wyldstyle rolls her eyes, annoyed.

The CyberKing tried to upgrade itself again. It stomps on the floor twice, breaking part of it, releasing some LEGO bricks. "Upgrade process is... failing?!"

The chambers released more Cybermen.

"We are the Cybermen, and you are the inferior," said the CyberKing.

"That does it," muttered Batman angrily.

While Wyldstyle and Gandalf fight the Cybermen, Batman sprays bat-shaped symbols on all four chambers. He pushes the detonation button and destroys the chambers, preventing more Cybermen to show up.

"What have you done?" asked the enraged CyberKing.

"I thought you said robots can't be enraged," said Gandalf to Wyldstyle.

"Never mind that," said Wyldstyle. "How are we supposed to destroy this thing for good?"

"We use the car," answered Batman.

Using the LEGO pieces, Batman creates a ramp. He summons the Batmobile. He gets inside and prepares to accelerate.

"This is impossible. The Cybermen are superior," said the CyberKing.

"The Cybermen may be advanced, but too arrogant," replied Batman.

Batman steps on the accelerator and jumps off the ramp, hitting the CyberKing in the chest, in its generator. The CyberKing falls down. Its body is inoperable since Batman destroyed the generator. The head, however, still functions. It detaches itself and crawls to the second floor.

Batman uses his Grapple Gun to launch himself to the second floor. Wyldstyle and Gandalf take the stairs.

The CyberKing's head retreats to a door. Batman follows it, followed by Wyldstyle and Gandalf.

* * *

The trio follow the head down a corridor. The head outruns them, however. One Cyberman blows up the door to the left. Another blows up the door to the right.

"These things are really starting to get on my nerves," said Wyldstyle.

Batman easily dispatches the two Cyberman with a single Batarang. The trio continue down the corridor until more doors explode. Cybermen engage them.

"Cybermen active," said one.

"We don't have time for this," growled Batman.

Batman destroys every Cyberman in the corridor with one Batarang.

"You're taking the fun out of this," said Wyldstyle.

Batman glares at Wyldstyle.

"I know. I know. Crime-fighting is not a game," said Wyldstyle.

The trio continue running until they found the CyberKing's head in a control room. It escapes through a door, which gets locked down, trapping the trio in the room. There were two doors in the control room. They exploded. Cybermen came out from both of them. Cybermen also came into the room from the corridor. They started saying random things.

"We will give you immortality!"

"Cybermen will bring unity to the universe."

"You will not escape!"

"We have been upgraded. Now, it is your turn."

"We are the next level of mankind. We are Human 2.0."

"You will join us as Cybermen!"

The trio are surrounded. They have nowhere left to run.

"How many are they?" asked Gandalf.

"Let see." Wyldstyle started counting. "One, two, three..."

"Twenty," interrupted Batman.

"Make one move, you die," threatened one Cyberman.

"What are we going to do, Batman?" asked Gandalf.

Batman saw a round red piece of tech that was a remain of the destroyed door. There were two control panels.

"Wyldstyle, I'm sorry about this," said Batman.

"Sorry about what?" asked Wyldstyle.

Batman grabs Wyldstyle and plants a kiss on her lips. Wyldstyle was about to pull away, but when she saw the confused faces of the Cybermen, she knew what the Dark Knight was doing. She kissed back.

"What is this?" wondered one Cyberman.

"Processing..." said one Cyberman.

"Action unrecognized," said another Cyberman, short-circuiting.

While the Cybermen are having trouble processing what Batman and Wyldstyle are doing, Batman takes out a Batarang and throws it at the two control panels.

Batman releases Wyldstyle and whispers, "I need a switch."

"You got it," replied Wyldstyle, whispering.

"Gandalf! Now!" signaled Batman.

Gandalf slams his staff onto the floor, creating a flash of bright light. The Cybermen's visual systems started to malfunction. Wyldstyle picks up the red LEGO piece and puts it with the other pieces, creating a Batarang-activated switch on top of the door. Batman throws a Batarang at the switch and opens the door to the next corridor. He then takes out his Explosive Gel and sprays a giant bat-shaped symbol in the center of the control room.

The trio run through the door and lock it down. Batman pushes the detonation button, destroying all the Cybermen in the control room.

He looks at Wyldstyle and says, "Again, my apologizes."

"That's okay. I get it," said Wyldstyle. "Robots can't process love, so the kiss was a perfect distraction."

"I'm so sure how your mate will feel about this," said Gandalf.

"That's why I'm not gonna tell him," said Wyldstyle.

"I doubt keeping secrets is a wise thing to do," said Gandalf.

"Gandalf, the kiss was just a distraction. It didn't mean anything," said Wyldstyle. "Right, Batman?"

"Absolutely," replied Batman.

* * *

The trio follow the corridor until they made it outside. Upon seeing the trio, the CyberKing's head hides.

The trio eye their surroundings and found themselves in a graveyard.

"Let's hope the dead do not rise on this surface," said Gandalf.

"I'm pretty sure the Undead only exists on your world," said Wyldstyle.

"Let's keep moving. We still have to find that Keystone," said Batman.

"I thought we were chasing the metal giant's head," said Gandalf.

"We are," said Batman. "To simply destroy and rid ourselves of it for good."

Wyldstyle looks into her Relic Scanner. "Yup, the Keystone is somewhere beyond the cemetery."

The gate to the cemetery was covered in twigs and leaves. Batman destroys all of it with a Batarang, opening the gate. There was an old TV surrounded by other LEGO bricks. Wyldstyle destroys the TV and uses the pieces to build a Keystone selector. The Elemental Keystone pops up.

"This could come in handy," said Wyldstyle.

The trio proceed. Wyldstyle looks at one statue of an angel before she kept on moving. The three encounter a couple piles of junk. Suddenly, Cybermen rise from the piles like the Undead. They were old and worn out, but still functional.

"Well, it's not the Undead, but it's close," said Wyldstyle.

Wyldstyle uses the Keystone's power of electricty and zaps both Cybermen until they break into pieces. There was a huge mud puddle blocking their way to the next gate, which had a golden lock on it.

"I think it's about time we use the element of Earth," said Batman. "Gandalf."

Gandalf harnesses the power of Earth and uses it to raise whatever is underneath the mud puddle. He raises two rocks that can be used as stepping stones, as well as a small rocky hill.

"A curious arrangement," said Gandalf, looking at the hill. He saw a rock covering the hole on top.

He uses his magic on the hill. As it turns out, it was a volcano. It erupts and sends the rock flying towards the gate, destroying the lock. The gate is destroyed, but fire was left behind.

Startled, the CyberKing's head crawls towards another station.

"Follow that head!" exclaimed Wyldstyle.

The trio jump on the rocks. Gandalf uses the element of water to put out the fire. The trio proceed and found a mausoleum. The door was locked. Gandalf found a statue nearby, lying on the ground. Using his magic, he levitates it in the air and uses it to smash the door. There was a toy pad, as well pieces inside. Gandalf uses his magic and makes a Keystone selector out of the LEGO bricks.

Gandalf was proud of himself. "Not even the blue wizards could've..."

"Shh," shushed Batman.

"What? What is it?" asked Wyldstyle, whispering.

"Cybermen," muttered Batman softly.

More very old Cybermen rise from the ground like Undead.

"Unless we want to be Cyber snacks, we better keep moving," said Wyldstyle.

The trio advance. Wyldstyle's Relic Scanner detected something underneath a gravestone. She points at it.

"I believe this will take more than an Elvish incantation to solve," said Gandalf, using his magic to rip the gravestone off the ground and tosses it away. Underground was a yellow color pad.

"Wasn't there a toy pad in the mausoleum?" asked Wyldstyle.

"Which means we have to find the red and blue energy pads," said Batman.

"You will not escape."

The trio turn around and saw that the two "undead" Cybermen have reached them. Wyldstyle kicks both of them into the mud puddle. They sink to the bottom.

"Man, those things are gonna give me nightmares," commented Wyldstyle.

Wyldstyle takes out her Relic Scanner to scan for more color pads. She found one in an old outhouse that was placed on top of a big rock. Using her scanner's color waves, she reveals an orange hook on the outhouse's door. Batman rips off the door with his Grapple Gun, releasing the red color pad.

Batman saw a statue lying on the ground. It was a statue of a man holding something.

"Gandalf," called Batman.

Gandalf levitate the statue back into its place. The object the statue was holding can be used as a platform to get up the cliff. Being the only one who can jump high enough to reach the top of the statue, Wyldstyle climbs up. She found an old mausoleum, but it was dark inside. She knew she needed Gandalf, so she looks for a way to bring him up. She destroys every container nearby and uses the pieces to build a UFO. The UFO activates its tractor beam. Batman told Gandalf to step into the green light. Gandalf was raised in the air until he was on top of the cliff. He lights up the inside of the mausoleum and found a blue color pad inside.

Wyldstyle looks down and tells Batman, "We found the blue one!"

Batman nods.

The Chroma Keyston pops out of the selector. Batman kicks the selector, activating the color pads. And so, the trio started coloring themselves. Batman coats himself in red. Wyldstyle coats herself in blue. Gandalf coats himself in yellow. The returned to the mausoleum and pushed the right buttons. The selector fires energy at the toy pad. With the toy pad operable, the holographic device has been deactivated, revealing that the three statues on top of the mausoleum is actually a device with three satellites.

Batman destroys the satellites' power source. As it turns out, the gateway to the mausoleum, the mausoleum on top of the cliff, and the gate blocking the way to the next station were holographic illusions as well.

"What?" Wyldstyle was shocked. "This whole thing was just a hologram? I can't help but notice that those statues are still here though."

"Shall we proceed before we encounter anymore... er... Cyber-men, you say?" asked Gandalf.

The trio made it to the doorway to the next station. It was covered with twigs and leaves, but one Batarang clears all of them. After activating the switch with a Batarang, the trio enter the door.

* * *

"Awesome," said Wyldstyle. "Glad to be out of that cemetery. If undead robots weren't the ones giving me the creeps, it would be the statues."

"I thought they were lovely," said Gandalf.

The trio walk through the next doorway and enter a barely lit room. Batman gestured everyone to stop.

"Anything could jump out of the shadows. Be on your guard," said Batman softly.

"You're just being paranoid," said Wyldstyle. "I'm sure it's just a system malfunction. We'll get this place lit in no time."

"I don't know, Wyldstyle," said Gandalf. "This place reeks of darkness, and it's not just because there are no lights."

The trio slowly walk through the darkness. Wyldstyle looks to her right for a moment. When she turned left, she jumped in fright at the sight of a statue.

"It's just a statue, my dear," said Gandalf.

"I see that, but what are they doing inside?" wondered Wyldstyle, creeped out.

"Shh," shushed Batman. "Stay behind me and keep moving."

"Doesn't anything scare you?" asked Wyldstyle.

"Losing the people I care about, like Robin," answered Batman.

Wyldstyle takes out her Relic Scanner. She points towards a pile of metal crates. After destroying them, the trio found three yard-long batteries, which happen to be lying next to the battery case on the wall.

"Maybe this will shed some light," said Batman. "Gandalf."

Gandalf levitates one battery and attaches it to the case. The dim lights flicker and go out for a second before coming back on. Wyldstyle noticed something odd about the statues.

"Did you guys see that?" she asked, creeped out.

"See what?" asked Gandalf.

"I seem to recall that you called me paranoid," said Batman to Wyldstyle.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Wyldstyle takes a deep breath, trying to come down.

Gandalf levitates the second battery into the case. The lights started to flicker again until they went out. They came back on a second later. Wyldstyle was startled when she saw a statue standing right next to her. It wasn't there before.

"Uh, Gandalf..." Wyldstyle was beginning to sound scared.

"Shh," shushed Batman. "Let him work."

Gandalf levitates the final battery into the case. The lights flicker again and go out. Five seconds later, the lights come back completely. The trio noticed that the statues are in a position which looks like they're trying to catch them. The smiles on their faces have turned into angry looks.

"The statues are chasing! And these flickering lights aren't helping...!" panicked Wyldstyle.

"I was right. There is darkness in this place. It's the statues," realized Gandalf.

"They only move in the dark. As long as there's a bit of light, they can't follow us," said Batman.

"We need to get out of here," said Wyldstyle, scared.

"We can't," said Batman. "There's another puzzle we have to solve."

Now that the lights are back on fully, they can see checkered floors connected to each other. They were smooth. Batman saw a slot where a generator is supposed to be placed. The checkered floor leading there is blocked by a statue of an angel. He turns his head and saw a big case hanging on the wall, which must contain the pieces for a generator.

"We need to build a generator and push it to that slot," said Batman, pointing at said slot. "First, we have to move this statue."

"Anything I can do?" asked Wyldstyle.

"Scan the case on the wall for a weak spot," said Batman. "The parts for a generator are inside."

Batman pushes the statue out of the way. After he was done pushing, the lights went out for a second. When they came back on, the statues moved to their direction again. The statue standing on the base has descended.

Wyldstyle immediately started scanning. She reveals an orange hook on the case. Batman heads there. The lights go out again. When they came back on, the statues closed in on their location. One managed to get close enough to Gandalf and started casting some kind of mind-control spell. Luckily, since the statues' powers are limited in the light, Gandalf breaks free. Batman destroys the wall case and releases the pieces for a generator. He builds the generator on the checkered floor.

The lights go out again. The statues come towards the trio's direction again. Batman started pushing the generator towards the slot. When he was halfway there, the lights go out again. A second later, they come back on. As expected, the statues were facing the trio's direction. Batman pushes the generator into the slot, opening the door.

The trio head to the door and close it. The room they were in now is properly lit and had the controls for the security cameras.

"Phew," said a relieved Wyldstyle. "I thought we were goners."

"Those statues are powerful, indeed. I almost lost my free will," said Gandalf.

"Enough about the statues. Let's keep moving," said Batman.

Wyldstyle grabs Batman's arm and stops him. "Wait, what if there are more statues in the next room?"

Batman looks to his left. "That control panel is for the security cameras. We can use that to see what's up ahead."

Batman turns on the controls and the security screen pops up. However, it needs a four-digit password.

"Great," said Wyldstyle. "How are supposed to know the secret password of highly-advanced robots?"

"We don't need to," said Batman.

Batman takes out his Cryptographic Sequencer and links it to the control panel. He started turning dials until he found the right code. The first letter was "Y". Batman manages to gain temporary access to the security cameras in the corridor. There was one statue. The sight of this, of course, creeped out Wyldstyle.

Batman continues to figure out the code. The second letter was "A". The trio get another brief glimpse of the corridor. The statue was closer to the camera. Batman turns the dials faster. The third letter as "N". The computer allows another brief glimpse into the corridor. The statue was only a few feet away from the camera. Wyldstyle hides behind Gandalf.

Batman keeps on turning the dials until he finally figures out the last letter. It was "A". The code was "YANA". The trio now have access to the security feed.

"That's just great. More statues," said a scared Wyldstyle. "Don't worry. Don't worry. They're probably in a corridor far away from here."

"Actually, after we open the door in the next room, we will be walking straight for that exact corridor," said Batman.

"Great," complained Wyldstyle.

Batman takes a look at the camera to see what's in the next room. There were two security cameras emitting green light, a mechanical arm above the door, and a switch.

"Wait here," said Batman, activating his Stealth Mode.

Batman walks into the next room and is undetected by the cameras. He flips the switch, deactivating the cameras. Wyldstyle and Gandalf walk in. Batman looks at Gandalf and points at the mechanical arm on the wall. It had the key for the door. Gandalf uses his magic to move the mechanical arm. He makes it place the key onto the door, opening it. The corridor through the door was dark, barely lit, and was full of statues.

Batman looks at the squeamish Wyldstyle. He grabs her by the shoulders and says, "Listen to me, and be sure you listen to every word I say. You're not some scared little girl. You're a grown woman who eats danger for breakfast. You're gonna run through that corridor and you're gonna come out alive. Do you understand me?"

Wyldstyle stands straight, salutes, and says, "Yes, sir."

"We have to run as fast as we can. The corridor is narrow and if we're just standing still when the lights go out for a second, we're done for," said Batman. "Wyldstyle, take the lead."

Wyldstyle stands in front of the door. Batman was right behind her. Gandalf was right behind Batman.

"Okay. Okay. You can do this, Wyldstyle. It's just a bunch of statues," she Wyldstyle to herself, trying to gather her courage.

"Ready when you are," said Gandalf.

Wyldstyle takes a deep breath. "Three... two... one... go!"

The three run into the corridor as fast as they can. The light flicker and the statues almost get them every time, but in the end, they made it to the doorway leading to the next corridor. Wyldstyle shuts the door behind them.

"Woo-hoo! I did it!" cheered Wyldstyle. "Thanks, Bats."

"You didn't need me. You could've done it on your own," said Batman.

For some reason, Wyldstyle gives Batman a hug. Gandalf tears up at the sight of this.

"Are you done?" asked Batman.

Wyldstyle releases Batman. "Yup, I'm done."

* * *

The trio follow the corridor to the next room. The CyberKing's head sees them and flees to the next door.

Wyldstyle takes out her Relic Scanner. "Man, it's like that thing knows where the Keystone is, or it's really just coincidentally heading to where it is."

The trio head upstairs and saw a slot that needs a generator placed in it. The checkered floor suggests that they have the push generator inside. However, there was a big gap in the middle of the room. Wyldstyle looks down into the gap.

"The rest of the checkered floor is down there," said Wyldstyle. "Along with more statues."

The lights started to flicker.

"And the lights in this room are malfunctioning," added Wyldstyle. "I guess it's time to play 'chase' with the statues again."

"There was a console downstairs that belonged to a treadmill," said Batman. "We're gonna need to find the parts to complete it. Maybe the treadmill will raise the platform."

Batman looks around and saw a crane carrying a big blue round case. He runs that way. He found a battery that was made up of pieces for a Batarang-activated switch. He destroys it and builds the switch on the crane. He throws a Batarang at the switch, causing the crane to put down the case and opens it, releasing the pieces for the treadmill.

Batman jumps down off the railing and assembles the pieces to complete the car treadmill. He summons the Batmobile and drives it on the treadmill. He runs on the treadmill until the platform was raised. The checkered floor on the platform completes the path for the generator to be pushed to the slot. However, there was a statue blocking the way.

The lights flicker and go out. When they came back on, statues were closing in on Batman.

"Batman, get out of there!" yelled Wyldstyle.

Batman drives the Batmobile upstairs, but not without blasting a few statue with his car's new artillery, and reunites with his friends. Wyldstyle started pushing the statue out of the way. When she was done pushing, the lights went out. When they came back on, the statue was no longer on the base. It was heading straight towards her. Wyldstyle immediately started pushing the generator along the checkered path. The lights flickered a few times, and Wyldstyle almost became a victim of the statues' mind-control curse, but she breaks free and successfully places the generator into the slot.

The generator powers the hook on top of a platform that opens a metal container and dumps a Keystone selector. The trio need the ladder to get up the platform, but it needed to be pulled down. Luckily, Gandalf's magic made it happen. The trio immediately climb up to get away from the statues.

The Elemental Keystone pops up. Gandalf whacks the selector with his staff, opening three rifts. The blue rift was opened just near them. The other two, however, were opened on the ceiling. The trio look up and saw that the ceiling was tricked out. There was a checkered path, a giant fan, a generator placed on the ceiling as if it was the floor, an upside down room, and a room with a contraption with a water valve. The pink rift leads to the generator, while the yellow rift leads to the upside-down room.

"Uh, how are we supposed to walk on the ceiling?" asked Wyldstyle. "Unless there's a gravitational field, there's no way we can get to the generator."

"The ceiling appears to be coated with some kind of solvent," said Batman, carefully observing the shine of the ceiling. "We'll be able to walk on it no problem."

"Care to do the honors?" said Wyldstyle.

Batman uses the pink rift and started pushing the generator along the checkered path. He was blocked by the fan.

"Wyldstyle," called Batman.

Wyldstyle uses the yellow rift and transports herself to the upside-down room. She turns the water valve on the device. The device flips an energy tank and plugs it into the ceiling. The fan in front of Batman closes. Another fan opens behind him.

"Odd," said Gandalf.

Batman continues pushing the generator until he successfully places it in the slot. It opens the door to the next room.

Batman and Wyldstyle return to Gandalf through the blue rift. They run towards the door, trying to evade the statues as the lights continue to flicker, until they made it to the corridor.

* * *

The trio kept on running through the corridor until they reached the middle of an intersection. Unfortunately for them, statues come towards them from all direction, trapping them in the middle.

Batman saw a nearby switch. He looks down and saw that they were standing on some trap door.

"It was nice knowing you guys," said Wyldstyle.

"The feeling's mutual," said Gandalf.

"No one's dying tonight," said Batman.

Batman throws a Batarang at the switch, opening the trap door, causing the trio to fall in before the statues reached them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the CyberKing's head was in a strange room, standing on a circular metal platform, taking a look at some robots that were offline. It heard screaming from above and looked up. The trio were falling in. Gandalf falls hard on the CyberKing's head. Wyldstyle lands on her face and bounces, landing on her rear. Batman uses his cape to soften his fall.

"Found the head," said Gandalf, picking himself up.

Wyldstyle looks at the nearby robots. "Whoa! What are they?"

"No idea," said Batman.

Wyldstyle tried hitting one, but it wouldn't respond. The CyberKing's head, meanwhile, was disoriented from Gandalf's fall, causing it to aimlessly wander off the edge.

"At least they aren't those statues," said Gandalf, looking up to where he last saw said statues.

Suddenly, the robot that Wyldstyle hit, which is known as a Dalek, started to move.

"Re-activating... re-activating..." it said, turning around. It had a blue eye and had two different blasters attached to it. "Hostiles located! Do not move!"

"Who? Us? We're not hostile. We're friends of the Doctor," said Wyldstyle, trying to calm down the robot.

At the sound of the name, "Doctor", the rest of the Daleks started to move.

"The Doctor must be exterminated!" said one.

"Well, more like acquaintances, really. I didn't mean friends," said Wyldstyle, trying to keep the robots from attacking.

The Daleks didn't listen and started babbling.

"Daleks conquer and destroy!"

"You will be exterminated!"

"Obey the Daleks!"

"Locate the Doctor!"

"Exterminate! Annihilate! Destroy!"

"We are the supreme beings!"

"Enemies of the Daleks will be exterminated!"

"Do not move!"

Suddenly, a very deep robotic voice was heard. "Silence!" It silenced the Daleks.

One, Dalek, however, says, "...that is why I want to be a red Dalek-" It turns around and said to the owner of the deep voice, "Sorry."

Coming out from beneath is a gigantic version of a Dalek. Besides blasters, it had three mechanical hands attached to metallic shields. There was a squid-like, one-eyed creature in a glass container. It was the Dalek Emperor.

"You will tell us everything you know about the Doctor's plans," said the Dalek Emperor to the trio.

"To be honest, we don't really know anything," said Gandalf honestly.

"Then you will be... exterminated!" bellowed the Dalek Emperor.

"Look," said Batman, pointing at a spot below the giant Dalek's eye.

"It's the Keystone," said Wyldstyle, seeing it as well.

The Daleks advance. The trio started punching, kicking, and staff-whacking. The Dalek Emperor, meanwhile, raises a platform with a Dalek on it, increasing the robot in size using the power of the Keystone.

"Initiating Scale Stratagem!" said the Dalek Emperor. "Protect the artifact! Exterminate hostile lifeforms!"

"Maximum extermination!" said one Dalek.

The Dalek Emperor uses a tractor beam to levitate the enlarged Dalek in the air, having it emit a blue light. Anyone caught in the blue light will be fired with an electric beam. The trio stay out of the beam's direction as they continued pummeling the Daleks.

"You will tell us the location of the Doctor, or you will be destroyed!" threatened the Dalek Emperor.

"Wyldstyle!" called Batman, pointing at the blue light coming from the enlarged Dalek.

Wyldstyle nods, understanding.

Batman dodges a Dalek's blasts before kicking it towards Wyldstyle. The latter flip kicks the Dalek towards the blue light just as the big Dalek fired its electric beam, destroying one of its own. Gandalf fires a magic blast a Dalek that pushes it into the electric beam as well.

"You are no match for the power of the Daleks!" boasted the Dalek Emperor.

"Man, and we thought the Cybermen were arrogant," commented Wyldstyle.

"Their arrogance will be their downfall," said Gandalf.

Batman hits two Daleks with his Batarang, knocking them off the edge of the platform. Wyldstyle and Gandalf simultaneously knocked other two off the edge as well.

"Cease your attempts to stop us!" said the Dalek Emperor.

"Why are all robots such big mouths?!" complained Wyldstyle.

The enlarged Dalek fires another electric beam. The trio dodge it.

"You will bear witness to our power as the supreme beings!" bellowed the Dalek Emperor.

More Daleks come flying in. Batman destroys three with his Batarang. Wyldstyle uses her Relic Scanner to hit one in the head, causing it to rotate. Wyldstyle kicks it off the edge. Gandalf slams his staff into the ground, creating another burst of light. The Dalek's sight started malfunctioning. Gandalf destroys two with a couple of magic blasts.

"Batman, these things keep coming," said Wyldstyle. "Any ideas?"

Batman saw all the LEGO pieces lying around the floor. When the enlarged Dalek, fired its electric beam, it unknowingly caused the ceiling the collapse, dropping bricks the shatter upon impact.

"We need to override the robot," said Batman. "And I think we have enough pieces to do the trick."

Batman builds a control switch for the Dalek.

"Gandalf," called Batman.

"Uh, what am I supposed to do?" asked Gandalf.

"Just swing it left and right in the air," answered Batman.

Gandalf levitates the control switch in the air and swings it around and around. The enlarged Dalek's systems have been overridden, causing it to move all willy-nilly in the air, until it crashes into the enlarging device on the raised platform. The Dalek Emperor's robotic body started to malfunction, along with the Keystone. The trio see that the Dalek Emperor's robot body is beginning to uncontrollably change in size.

"Alert! Alert! I am under attack!" alerted the Dalek Emperor.

The Keystone unleashes its energy all over the room. It causes the trio to shrink in size. They were now about 1/4 of their normal size.

"We shrunk!" shouted Wyldstyle.

"We saw the space squid increase the size of one of its robots. Clearly, the Keystone has the power to affect size and scale," said Batman.

"What do we do?" asked Gandalf.

More Daleks come in, including Red and Black Daleks.

"We keep fighting," said Batman.

"At this size?" pointed out Wyldstyle.

"Do you have any better ideas?" replied Batman.

"Uh, not really," said Wyldstyle.

"Artifact malfunctioning! Help meeeeee!" said the Dalek Emperor.

Some of the Daleks floating in the air are malfunctioning due to the Keystone's unstable condition.

"System malfunction!"

"Critical damage detected!"

"My vision is impaired! I cannot see!"

The trio dodge the Dalek's blasts, but only barely. Gandalf shields himself and Wyldstyle with his magic shield, while Batman fights the Daleks up-close. Suprisingly, his punches seem to affect the Daleks like a normal punch. Batman takes out three explosive Batarangs and throws it at the two Red Daleks and one Black one. They exploded into pieces.

More Red and Black Daleks come in, but Batman's Batarangs and Gandalf's magic blasts were enough to keep them at bay. Batman gave Wyldstyle his Remote Electric Charge so she can defend herself.

The Dalek Emperor finally reverted the Keystone to its normal condition, which returns the trio back to normal size.

"Hostility will not be tolerated!" said the Dalek Emperor, raising another platform. "Exterminate!"

The Dalek Emperor increases the size of the Dalek on the platform and levitates it in the air with its tractor beam.

"This artifact will demonstrate the might of the Dalek race!" continued the Dalek Emperor, referring to the Keystone.

"Very arrogant, indeed," said Gandalf.

Six Daleks land on the platform.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" they said.

The trio decided to each take on two. Batman jumps through in between two Daleks, but not without spraying explosive gel in between the two Daleks while in mid-air. Once he landed, he pushes the detonation button, blowing up the two Daleks. Wyldstyle grabs one Dalek by its blaster and tosses it towards the other Dalek, knocking it off the edge. Gandalf shields himself from fire with his magic shield. He kept it up until an idea pops in his head. He casts a magic shield around the two Daleks. They tried to get out by firing, but their blasts bounce off the shield and return to sender, destroying themselves.

The enlarged Dalek shines its blue light on the trio and fires its electric beam. The trio jump out of the way. However, instead of keeping its fire on one place, the Dalek Emperor moves the Dalek around, trying to catch them. Batman saw a metal container on top of the floating platform. He pulls it down with his Grapple Gun, causing it to release a Keystone selector. The Elemental Keystone pops out of it.

"You are prisoners of the Daleks now!" continued the Dalek Emperor. "You will obey or you will be exterminated!"

The Dalek Emperor once again unleashes the enlarged Dalek's electric beam. The trio kept on running to avoid getting zapped. The electric beam continues to cause the ceiling to collapse, dropping LEGO bricks.

"What can we build with these bricks?" asked Gandalf.

Wyldstyle observes the pieces. "A boom box."

"A boom box?" asked the confused Gandalf.

Before Gandalf can get an answer, more Daleks come. Batman and Wyldstyle continue punching and kicking, while Gandalf fires magic blasts left and right.

"The doctors' associates will be exterminated!" continued the Dalek Emperor.

"I got this," said Wyldstyle to Batman. "Just get building."

Batman builds a boom box out of the LEGO pieces lying around. It needs power to start. Using the Elemental Keystone, Batman harnesses the power of electricity. He uses it to power the boom box. When it was fully charged, the boom box started playing music. It was annoying the Daleks, disorienting them.

"What is this noise?! Make it stop! Make it stoooopppppppppp!"

The Dalek Emperor's tractor beam malfunctions, causing the enlarged Dalek to be moved willy-nilly in the air, until it crashes towards the enlarging device of the second floating platform. The Keystone malfunctions again, spreading its energy around the room.

"Under attack! Under attack?!" exclaimed the Dalek Emperor.

This time, the Keystone causes the trio to grow in size. They are now twice bigger than before.

"Whoa," reacted Wyldstyle.

The Daleks, on the other hand, remain unaffected like before.

"Good! Now it's our turn," said Wyldstyle.

Wyldstyle jumps in the air and pounds the ground below, damaging all nearby Daleks. Batman smashes the Daleks into pieces with just one punch. Gandalf bats the Daleks away from him with his staff, swinging them away like golf balls.

"Noooo! This cannot be! This cannot beeeee!" bellowed the Dalek Emperor. "Explaiiiiiin?! Explaaaaiiiiiiiiiiin?!"

"I'll explain," replied Wyldstyle. "We're kicking your minion's butts!"

Wyldstyle literally kicks two Daleks towards the wall, destroying them.

The Dalek Emperor once again regains control of the Keystone. The trio shrink back to normal size.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted," said Wyldstyle.

"You can have more fun at that size once we get the Keystone," said Batman.

"We have company coming," said Gandalf, pointing at the Daleks floating in the air.

"Bring forth more Daleks!" yelled the Dalek Emperor.

As more Daleks engage the trio, the Dalek Emperor raises a third platform with another Dalek ready for enlarging. After the enlarging process, the Dalek Emperor levitates the Dalek in the air, aiming at the trio.

"My brethren, you must exterminate the intruders!" said the Dalek Emperor.

The trio were a little overwhelmed by the incoming Daleks, but Batman's explosive Batarangs destroy them. The enlarged Dalek locks on to its targets and fires. Instead of an electricity blaster, it had a fire blaster. The trio dodge the fire beam as the Dalek Emperor dragged the Dalek around.

"The artifact belongs to us!" yelled the Dalek Emperor, referring to the Keystone.

The fire beam causes the room to shake again. The ceiling collapses once more and drops even more LEGO bricks. The fire beam sets a set of pieces on fire.

"We need those pieces," said Batman, pointing at the pieces on fire. "Wyldstyle, we need water!"

Batman continues fighting more incoming Daleks. He jumps up and over one Dalek. When he landed, the Dalek fired its blaster. Batman dodges the blast. The blast hits the Dalek behind the Dark Knight. Batman grabs the Dalek's head and rips it off, kicking it off the edge.

"Secure the unlimited rice pudding!" ordered the Dalek Emperor as it causes the Dalek in its control to fire its fire blaster at the trio again.

"Now it's just talking nonsense," said Wyldstyle.

Another set of pieces crash and catch on fire. Wyldstyle harnesses the power of water and puts out both fires. Before she can start building, the Dalek aims it fire blaster at her and fires. Wyldstyle dives out of the way of the beam.

Batman decides to build the pieces himself. He builds a launcher, plus an orange hook. The launcher was about to launch a Batarang-activated bomb. Batman uses his Grapple Gun and pulls the launcher, aiming it upwards towards the Dalek in the tractor beam. He fires the launcher. The bomb clogs the Dalek's fire blaster, preventing it from firing.

"Emergency! Emergency!" exclaimed the enlarged Dalek.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The Dalek Emperor could not comprehend what is happening. "Failure is not in Dalek nature!"

"I don't know what's more arrogant? The giant Cyberman or that one-eyed squid," commented Wyldstyle.

Batman throws his Batarang at the bomb, activating it, blowing up the enlarged Dalek.

"We need to destroy that device before it chooses another robot to make bigger," said Wyldstyle, pointing at the enlarging device on the third platform.

Using the pieces of the destroyed Dalek, Batman builds a Dalek of his own, complete with a fire blaster. While Wyldstyle and Gandalf fight the incoming Daleks, Batman takes control of his Dalek and aims it at the enlarging device. He fires the Dalek's fire blaster and destroys the device.

The Dalek Emperor's giant robot starts to malfunction again.

"What is happening to meeeee?!" asked the Dalek Emperor, failing to comprehend what is occurring.

"Yes!" celebrated Wyldstyle, pumping his fist.

While the Dalek Emperor may be occupied with trying to control the size of its robotic body, more Daleks engage the trio.

"These things never stop," complained Wyldstyle. Suddenly, she remembered something. She takes out the card with the Doctor's phone number on it. "The Doctor! We can call the Doctor. He'll help us."

"If that's the only way," replied Batman, kicking a Dalek's head off its body.

Wyldstyle observes the entire room around her. She found three objects she can use to build a phone. Using her Master Builder skills, she uses the two remaining floating platforms and Batman's Dalek to build a giant vintage telephone.

"Does it have to be that large?" questioned Batman.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. I was in the zone," apologized Wyldstyle.

As the vigilante and the wizard continue to fight off the Daleks, Wyldstyle looks at the card and dials the number of the Doctor.

"Gandalf!" she called, pointing at the handset.

Gandalf uses his magic and lifts the handset, keeping it floating in the air.

A Dalek's voice comes out of the telephone. "Calling... the Doctor!... Ring! Ring!... Ring! Ring! I anybody there?"

* * *

A minute has passed and the Doctor hasn't responded to the call. Several Daleks surround the trio.

"I think our time is at an end," said Gandalf.

"Yeah, I don't the Doctor's making house calls today," added Wyldstyle, doubting the Doctor will show up.

"He'll be here," said Batman.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Wyldstyle.

The Doctor's police box arrives. It started uncontrollably firing its shrink ray all over the place, shrinking any Dalek it hits. After the Dalek Emperor and its robot body is shrunken, the Keystone, still the same size, falls. Batman catches it and takes a look at it. The symbols on the Keystone were one large, colorless circle and a small green circle. They two circles are connected by two lines with broken sections in between them.

The TARDIS crashes on one shrunken Dalek. The Doctor comes out from the doors.

The Dalek Emperor, enraged, and its floating drone approach the Doctor.

"Doctor!" yelled the Dalek Emperor, now speaking in a high-pitched voice due to its shrunken state.

"Look, before you startle me..." interrupted the Doctor, taking out his sonic screwdriver, using it like a teacher's stick. "If you will fire a shrink ray at a dimensionally transcendental time machine, these accidents are going to happen."

Gandalf whacks the Dalek Emperor with its staff, further enraging it.

The Dalek Emperor orders the Order Daleks to attack the Doctor. "Exterminate him!"

Two shrunken Daleks fire their blasters at the doctor. However, due to their shrunken state, the laser blasts have little effect on the Doctor.

"Hey, sorry about the shrinking," apologized the Doctor, kicking one of the shrunken Daleks away. "But you called me, remember?"

Batman destroys the other Dalek with Batarang.

"About time, Doctor," growled Batman.

"What? Wait, do I know you?" asked the Doctor, not knowing who the trio are.

"Yes, and no," replied Wyldstyle, talking fast. "I'm Wyldstyle. We're the ones who called you."

"Not the Daleks?" questioned the Doctor. "Ah, that explains why they're so tetchy." He tells the trio, "Alright, get in."

The trio enter the TARDIS.

The Dalek Emperor yells. "You will pay for this, Doctor!"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," said the Doctor, playing along. "Just eat plenty of vegetables, excellent for 'growth'."

The Dalek Emperor charges at the Doctor, but the latter shuts the doors before the one-eyed squid can get to him. The drone crashes into the doors and collapses.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor speaks to the trio.

"Alright, one of you, start talking," he started. He looks at Batman and says, "And you can start with why that one's got pointy ears?"

The TARDIS vanishes, entering the time-stream. The CyberKing's head returns, still crawling on its cables. It pokes on the Dalek Emperor. It was still out cold. The CyberKing kicks it across the room with its cables.

* * *

Inside the TARDIS, while the Doctor travels to the dimension called Vorton as he was told to do, the trio speak privately.

"How does he not remember who we are?" asked Gandalf.

"The Doctor did say when we first met him, is that he met us before," said Wyldstyle. "Maybe this is what he meant."

"So, this Doctor will meet us again, when we're trapped in a time loop, only 'they' won't know who he is," said Batman.

"All this time travel stuff is messing with my head," said Wyldstyle.

"Tell me about it," said Gandalf, scratching his head.

* * *

The TARDIS returns to Vorton. The Doctor asks for Wyldstyle's Relic Scanner and scans it with his sonic screwdriver as he left the TARDIS. Batman and Wyldstyle exit the police box. Batman had to pull Gandalf out himself because the wizard was too disoriented from time-traveling to move properly.

"Okay, I should be able to lock onto this no problem," said the Doctor, returning the scanner to Wyldstyle. He approaches the Gateway he was told about and scans it with his sonic screwdriver. "Someone's using this rift technology like a Gallifreyan time scoop. They're pulling in monsters and madmen from everywhere."

"We noticed," said Batman.

The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to make an upgrade to the Gateway. "But that... should stop whoever's behind this 'tracking you' from now on. No more rift loops. Speaking of which, I should rescue you from one."

Remembering what the Doctor told him earlier, Batman gives the Doctor one of his Grapple Guns. "You'll need this."

"I usually take the stairs, but thanks," replied the Doctor. "I'll go finish up with the Daleks and their pals. You deal with the rest."

"I think we're more than capable of handling this crisis on our own," replied Batman, crossing his arms.

"Oh, well. See you later," said the Doctor. "Or earlier."

The Doctor closes the doors and the TARDIS vanishes, returning to the time-stream.

"What an odd fellow," said Gandalf.

Gandalf takes out the Keystone for the Gateway's computer to scan.

The Gateway's robotic voice speaks again. " _The Scale Keystone. I'll handle that..._ "

 **Writing this is exhausting, but it was still fun.**


	11. Learn to Love or Grow Up Alone

**And now, tonight on "What happened in between chapters?"...**

After attaching the Scale Keystone on the Gateway, the three stand by and wait until the next rift opens. Wyldstyle does some shadowboxing, Gandalf practices his magic by levitating some bricks in air, and Batman is inside his Batmobile, checking everything. After he was finished, he steps out of the vehicle.

"Everything okey-dokey, Bats?" asked Wyldstyle.

"For now," said Batman.

"I meant the car," said Wyldstyle.

"I know," said Batman. "Like I said, it's fine for now."

"Anything you need?" asked Wyldstyle.

"A new engine," answered Batman.

"I'll look for some bricks," said Wyldstyle.

"I already looked," said Batman. "None of the leftover parts here make a sufficient engine to keep the Batmobile stable for a long time."

"So, if the Batmobile keeps on running..." started Wyldstyle.

"...eventually, the engine will give out," said Batman.

"I don't understand what you're talking about," said Gandalf.

"You don't have to understand," said Wyldstyle. "Just focus on your magic and stuff."

Wyldstyle walks towards Batman and looks at the car.

"How long do you think?" asked Wyldstyle.

"According to the computer, the engine will break down if I run at 100 miles per hour for thirty minutes straight," said Batman.

"But you run only at, like, 50-60 on our missions," said Wyldstyle.

"We don't know how long this mission is gonna take, or how many times I'm gonna need the Batmobile," said Batman. "It's best to be prepared for everything."

"Well, if we're lucky, maybe we'll end up in a dimension where they sell parts for cars," said Wyldstyle optimistically.

"Hopefully," replied Batman.

Silence filled the air for a few minutes. Batman and Wyldstyle stared at the Batmobile for a long time while Gandalf was still levitating bricks.

"So..." Wyldstyle broke the silence.

"What?" asked Batman.

"Was kissing me the only option you have or was it a second option?" asked Wyldstyle.

"My first plan was using a frequency-jamming disk, but the Cybermen would've fired if they saw me reaching for it, so I had only one other option," said Batman.

"Did you enjoy it?" asked Wyldstyle.

Batman looks at Wyldstyle.

"I think we've made it clear you like me. So, did you enjoy doing it?" asked Wyldstyle again.

"There's nothing to enjoy about in a life and death situation," said Batman.

"So, your answer is basically, 'The kiss was just a professional decision'," guessed Wyldstyle.

"It wasn't the first time I've done that," said Batman.

"Oh, really?" asked Wyldstyle. "C'mon, Batman. I need details. When was the last time you kissed someone? What's her name?"

Batman was reluctant to answer.

"C'mon, Bats. I thought we were finally becoming friends," said Wyldstyle. "Friends share."

After a few more seconds of silence, Batman speaks. "Wonder Woman."

"Whoa, wait? Wonder Woman? Really?" reacted Wyldstyle.

"It wasn't like that," said Batman. "She and Bruce Wayne were hiding from terrorists. They had to kiss to hide among a crowd."

"Did you enjoy it?" asked Wyldstyle.

"Do you want me to be honest?" replied Batman.

"I do," answered Wyldstyle.

"I did," said Batman. "But I refused to confront me feelings. I waited too long. She's found someone else."

"Why didn't you go after her?" asked Wyldstyle.

"I can't have it both it ways. Fighting crime and having a life," said Batman. "I have to retire from crime-fighting to have a life, and I can't do that. My city needs me."

"But you and Wonder Woman are both superheroes," said Wyldstyle. "Is it hard to date another superhero?"

Batman hangs hid head and didn't respond.

"You know what I think? I think you're just afraid to tell her," said Wyldstyle.

"You can't presume to know what I feel," said Batman. "I know you're intrigued with me, but I'm not interested in talking about my love life."

"If you keep up this attitude, you're gonna grow up alone," said Wyldstyle.

"Maybe it's for the best," said Batman.

Wyldstyle stuttered, but didn't say another word, not knowing how to respond.

"You're a good person, Wyldstyle," said Batman suddenly.

Wyldstyle was surprised.

"Your man is a lucky guy to have someone like you," said Batman.

"Uh, thanks," said Wyldstyle.

The Gateway opens another rift, attracting the attention of the trio.

"Time to go," said Gandalf.

 **If you remember the sequence of the game, then you know that the trio is going to Metropolis in the next chapter.**


	12. Painting the Town Black

**Time for an adventure to Metropolis... without Superman.**

 **If you're not gonna leave a review, at least let me know you're following the story.**

In the city of Metropolis, a lot of citizens are gathering around a mysterious object that fell from the sky. Policemen arrived and tried to keep the crowd under control. Among the crowd is Jimmy Olsen, a photographer from the Daily Planet. He was constantly taking pictures. One cop tried to stop him, only to stumble and fall, leaving Jimmy free to take more pictures.

Unbeknownst to the crowd, the mysterious object is a Keystone. The symbol on the Keystone is a compass. Its needle is pointing northwest. Above the compass is a crescent shape with a small blue circle between.

A rift opens and drops off a mysterious entity. He wears armor colored dark silver, along with a spiked helmet. He was equipped with a dark silver staff. To the people of Middle-Earth, he is Sauron, the Dark Lord.

Everyone turns around and saw him. Sauron walks towards the Keystone.

"It's not Halloween yet, is it?" said one officer.

"You'll have to stay back, sir. It isn't safe," said Detective Maggie Sawyer.

Sauron refuses to listen and walks closer.

"You are right," said Sauron in his haunting deep voice.

Jimmy started enthusiastically taking pictures of Sauron, impressed by his "outfit".

"Wow. 'A' for effort," said Maggie, complimenting Sauron's "costume".

Sauron raises his staff and whacks Jimmy Olsen away from his path. Maggie rushes forward, only to get whacked away as well. All the citizens stepped back in fear and run away as Sauron grabs hold of the Keystone. He whacks another officer out of his way and uses the power of Keystone, directing its power towards the sky above LexCorp. A rift opens in the sky. A tower descends from the dimensional vortex. It destroys LexCorp and plants itself on the ground.

Jimmy, on the ground, was still taking pictures, wowed by what's happening.

All the citizens run in fright, trying to get as far away as they can from Sauron's tower.

Another rift opens at the streets. It drops off Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf. A guy carrying a big stack of newspapers accidentally runs into Batman, falling down and dropping the papers. He screams at the sight of the Dark Knight and continues running.

Batman picks up the newspaper and reads it. The masterhead says "Daily Planet"

"This is Metropolis," concluded Batman.

The trio look up into the sky and saw someone in red and blue tights flying.

"It's Superman!" cheered Wyldstyle. "He'll help us."

Hearing the young lady, Superman waves at the trio and salutes them as he continued heading for the tower. However, a rift opens and sucks him in.

"Ohhhhh..." Wyldstyle felt embarrassed for prematurely celebrating. "I guess it's all up to Batman. Again."

Wyldstyle looks at Gandalf, who was looking at the tower.

"Barad-dur," said Gandalf.

"What is that thing, Gandalf?" asked Wyldstyle.

"The Dark Tower, where Sauron dwells," answered Gandalf. "If he is here, all is lost. We cannot hope to defeat him with Frodo, without the One Ring."

Batman uses his Grapple Gun and launches himself to the top of a platform on the side of the nearest building to get a higher view on everything. He takes out his binoculars and looks into it. The electric field at the gate of LexCorp has been activated, keeping anyone from getting in or out. He saw Sauron and his minions holding hostages. Jimmy Olsen, on the other hand, continues taking pictures. Batman looks closer and saw that Sauron had his hand on something valuable.

"I see him, and the Keystone," said Batman.

Batman jumps down from the platform and lands on the ground.

"Let's go, said Batman.

* * *

The streets are a mess, thanks to the panicking citizens and Sauron's minions.

"I may not know who Sauron is, but he sounds like bad news," said Wyldstyle.

"He is the most powerful evil that has ever existed on Middle-Earth," said Gandalf.

"Worse than that Saruman guy?" asked Wyldstyle.

"Saruman is the lackey. Sauron is the master," said Gandalf.

There were roadblocks up ahead, so the trio take a right turn. Wyldstyle's Relic Scanner started beeping. She checks it.

"There's something inside the garage door," said Wyldstyle, pointing at said door.

Batman saw a yellow construction vehicle nearby. He destroys it and uses the pieces to build a car treadmill. He summons the Batmobile with his wrist device and started running the vehicle on the treadmill, opening the garage door. It was dark inside

"This is wizard's work," said Gandalf.

The elderly wizard lights up his staff in order to show what's inside. There was a car. Inside it was a Keystone selector. Batman uses his Grapple Gun to pull the car and breaks it into pieces, freeing the Keystone selector.

"Ah, yes. This could just be the very thing we need," said Gandalf.

Rifts started opening up on the road nearby. Lex Luthor's robots popped up. One of them headed straight for the electric field, but only succeeded in breaking itself. Sauron's minions have found the trio.

"Great," muttered Batman. "Take them down. We can't let anyone get in our way."

"These are Sauron's forces. Do not underestimate them," said Gandalf.

The trio started fighting Sauron's warriors and the robots.

Batman was handling the warriors and the robots better than the rest. He punches and kicks as hard and as fast as he can, taking down Sauron's minions and the robots with ease. One tried to slash his with his sword. Batman dodges every swing before clocking the minion in the helmet. He grabs him by the arm and tosses him towards three other warriors, taking them all out.

Wyldstyle tosses one robot in the air and kicks it while it was falling down. She kicks one robot towards one of Sauron's minions, taking them both out. Three warriors surround her, but she manages to jump over them and fought them up-close. She kicks one in the chest, punches one in the gut, and double-kicks one in the face.

Gandalf fought one warrior in a sword fight, using his staff as a sword. The sword fight was evenly matched, until Gandalf fired a magic blast, taking down the warrior.

"I don't know. Sauron's warriors seem just as easy to take down as every underling we've encountered," said Wyldstyle.

"Well, I suppose they're easy for the young ones," said Gandalf, correcting himself.

After all the warriors and robots are taken care of, the trio proceed to trying to take down the electric field. The Scale Keystone pops up from the selector. The trio see a button inside a glass case that can only be accessed by a ladder in a glass chamber, which can only be used by LexCorp robots, which are bit smaller than humans. Batman uses the Keystone to shrink in size. He enters the chamber and climbs the ladder. He runs towards the button and pushes it, deactivating the electric field.

Batman grows back to normal size and kicks the glass case open, freeing himself.

The trio head to the next block. There was a guard station, where an archer was trying to hit them with arrows. Batman sees a ramp covered by a crashed vehicle. He destroys the vehicle, freeing the ramp. He remote-controls the Batmobile back to himself and hops in it. He drives car towards the ramp, jumps off it, and destroys the station. The archer, however, jumped off before the car made impact.

The archer shoots an arrow at Batman, but he catches it before it hits his face.

"Wow," reacted Wyldstyle.

Batman throws the arrow at the archer, hurting it. He finishes it off with a punch to the face and kick to the stomach.

"That was cool," said Wyldstyle. She takes out her scanner and looks into it, "The Keystone should be in this area..."

There was a crashed mobile police unit to the left, as well as an electric field blocking the next block. The only way to deactivate it is a switch inside another glass chamber for LexCorp robots.

The mobile unit's security cameras were still active. The unit was carrying a Keystone selector, but it was in a case protected by an electric field. The only way to get rid of the field is to get inside the unit and deactivate it manually.

Batman goes into Stealth Mode and gets inside the mobile unit undetected. He deactivates the cameras and the electric field, releasing the selector. The Scale Keystone pops up.

The glass chamber had a gap. The block that needs to be connected to the gap needs to be pushed up.

Wyldstyle shrinks in size and gets under the block. She increases her size, lifting the block, until she connected it to the chamber's pathway. She was now standing at 15 feet tall.

"Okay, Batman. Go," said Wyldstyle. "I'll hold it up."

Batman shrinks in size and enters the chamber. He climbs up the ladder, walks along the corridor, climbs up another ladder, and reaches the glass case, where the switch is. He was too short to reach the switch, so he returns himself back to normal. He pulls the switch and deactivates the electric field, allowing access to the next block.

Batman kicks his way out of the glass case and Wyldstyle shrinks herself back to normal size.

When they turned the corner, they saw another roadblock, in the form of medieval-style gates with guard stations. Sauron's archer were on the stations, shooting at anyone getting close to the gate.

"How are we gonna get through?" asked Wyldstyle.

Batman saw a red truck. He throws an explosive Batarang at it, destroy it into pieces.

"A ramp," guessed Wyldstyle. "Good thinking."

Batman builds the ramp, pointing towards the gate, and remote-controls the car to his street. He hops onto the car and jumps off the ramp at high speed, destroying the gate, advancing to the next city block.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Wyldstyle.

"He never ceases to amaze," said Gandalf.

Wyldstyle and Gandalf run towards him, but the archers were still standing. Gandalf shields himself and Wyldstyle with a magical shield as he fired magic blasts at each other archers. When one was left standing, Wyldstyle insisted she takes care of him personally. Wyldstyle dodges all incoming arrows and finishes the archer with a flying kick to the helmet.

At the next block, two of Sauron's warriors was chasing a woman. Batman takes down both warriors with a single Batarang.

"Thank you, uh, Batman," said the woman. "Strange seeing you in the daylight."

"Stay here until the police arrive," said Batman.

"Sure," said the woman. "Oh, wait. Lois Lane is in trouble. She's in that burning building over there. You have to get her out."

"I'm on it," said Batman.

Wyldstyle and Gandalf reunited with Batman. The trio head to the burning building. They can see a middle-aged woman in a pink buttoned shirt inside. It was Lois Lane.

"Batman!" she cried with joy. "Where's Superman?"

"Someone took him," said Batman. "Don't worry. I'm gonna get you out."

"But the bars are made of titanium, and the glass blocking the doorway is reinforced glass," said Lois.

"I have just the thing for that," said Batman.

Batman hops into his Batmobile and activates the sonic cannon, aiming it at the glass blocking the doorway.

"I thought the Batmobile would look bigger," said Lois.

"It's a spare," said Batman. "Cover your ears."

Lois covers her ears. Batman fires sonic waves at the glass, shattering it to pieces.

"Thank you," said Lois.

She runs away to look for Jimmy Olsen.

Wyldstyle asks Batman, "You know her?"

"She's close to Superman," replied Batman.

"And...?" Wyldstyle was expecting more.

"One of Bruce Wayne's ex-girlfriends," admitted Batman.

"Well, she is pretty," said Wyldstyle.

"Focus," said Batman. "We have to get to the tower and get the Keystone."

More of LexCorp's robots pop up. The trio fight them until there were none left, at least for that moment. One of Sauron's warriors was climbing down a column. After Batman takes him out with a couple of punches, a haunting deep voice was heard.

"You cannot hide."

"Who was that?" asked Wyldstyle.

"Sauron," said Gandalf. "The Eye of Sauron sees all, which means there's nowhere we can hide."

"Good thing we're not hiding," said Batman.

More of LexCorp's robots show up. Wyldstyle kicks one towards another, taking them both out at the same time. Batman throws his Batarang at one. Gandalf whacks one to the column with his staff.

"Wow. Talk about your deja vu... Wait... Didn't I say that already?" said Wyldstyle.

"There's another electric field on the next block," said Batman. "We deactivate it, we have a clear way towards the tower."

"So... what's the plan?" asked Gandalf.

Batman looks inside a nearby building and saw a security camera guarding a switch. There was a snack machine, which looked like it can be used to build a Keystone selector. He looks up at the platform on top of the building and saw another glass chamber.

Batman sneaks into the building in Stealth Mode and flips the switch, deactivating the security camera and spooking the one employee inside. When he turned off his Stealth Mode, the employee freaks out at the sight of Batman.

Wyldstyle and Gandalf enter the building. Batman points at the snack machine. Gandalf levitates it in the air and breaks it into pieces. He uses the pieces to build a selector. The Scale Keystone pops up. Wyldstyle kicks it. She jumps high towards the top of the platform. She destroys a metal basket and a container, and uses them to build a ladder. Batman climbs up to the platform. The glass chamber was missing a piece. Wyldstyle uses her Relic Scanner and found the missing piece. It too big for her to carry, so she grows twice her size. She picks up the piece and put it where it's supposed to be. She then shrinks down in size to get underneath a glass box. She grows in size to push the box up and connect it to the chamber.

"You're up, Bats," said Wyldstyle.

Batman shrinks in size and enters the chamber. He climbs up a ladder, runs along a corridor, climbs another ladder, and continues running until he found the button. He pushes it, deactivating the electric field.

A couple LexCorp robots were waiting on the ground. Wyldstyle, still big, jumps down and steps on both robots, crushing them. She then returns to her normal size.

"That was satisfying," said Wyldstyle.

Batman returns to his normal size and jumps back on the ground.

"You're having way too much fun with all this," said Batman.

"Yeah, but it's who I am," said Wyldstyle.

Batman actually cracks a smile.

The trio look up and see the Dark Tower straight ahead.

"Why do I get the feeling that the worse is still to come?" said Wyldstyle.

The trio run towards Barad-dur.

* * *

The trio arrive at Barad-dur, the Dark Tower. They hid behind a yellow cab and take a peek at the front. Three of Sauron's warriors guard the front gate. There were people trapped in green energy cages, developed by LexCorp.

"Those are Kryptonite-powered cells," said Batman softly.

"Kryptonite? The green rock that can hurt Superman?" asked Wyldstyle.

"Lex Luthor has had a long history with Superman. He keeps a stash of Kryptonite just in case he runs into him," said Batman.

"So, Luthor is Superman's arch-nemesis," said Wyldstyle, shortening Batman's explanation.

"That's one way of summing it up," replied Batman, sounding slightly sarcastic.

"Those poor people," said Gandalf. "They do not deserve."

"No, they don't," growled Batman

Batman throws his Batarang and it hits two guards, knocking them out. The trio run towards gate as Batman hits the last one with his Batarang. The warrior was still conscious despite a hurting head, but Gandalf knocks him out with his staff.

The trio get past the gate and see more of what has become of Metropolis.

The grounds surrounding the Dark Tower are filled with sharp wooden posts and iron cages to hold people prisoner. Two guards were evening poking fun at one prisoner, threatening to drop him from a high place. All the people were miserable and felt hopeless. Without Superman, they have no reason to smile. Batman was disgusted and angered at the sight of all this misery.

"It looks like they've turned this place into a prison," said Wyldstyle.

Gandalf eyes the top of Barad-dur. "Sauron will enslave all of mankind."

"Not on my watch," said Batman.

The Eye of Sauron pops up on top of Barad-dur. "I... See... You!"

Another rift opens. It drops off a war elephant. It was hurt. It was also upgraded. It had weapons, technology, and seats on its back. The rider of the creature reveals himself. Half his face is scarred. He wears a suit and tie that were both half-orange and half-purple. It was Harvey Dent, a.k.a. Two-Face.

"Well, well, if it isn't our old friend, Batman," started Two-Face.

"Two-Face," muttered Batman.

"What have you done to that poor beast?" Gandalf demanded an answer.

"Given it a face lift," answered Two-Face. "Would you be interested in one?"

"I doubt it," replied Gandalf.

Two-Face takes out his coin. "Then let me help you choose. Heads or tails?"

"Harvey, don't do this," growled Batman.

However, Wyldstyle accepted the challenge.

"Ooh! Ooh! Tails," she said.

Two-Face flips the coin in the air and catches it in his hand.

Wyldstyle tells Batman, "It's okay. I get this right almost half the time."

Two-Face looks at the coin. "Sorry, it's heads."

Batman grinds his teeth in anger.

"What does 'heads' mean?" asked Wyldstyle.

Two-Face answers. "That you lose yours."

"I figured he'd say that," said Batman.

"Oh, that poor Oliphaunt," said Gandalf, feeling pity for the creature. "Something needs to be done about this."

Harvey takes out his gun and started firing. Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf take cover behind a pile of vehicles.

"Who is he, Batman?" asked Wyldstyle.

"Harvey Dent," answered Batman. "He used to be Gotham's district attorney. He was a good man who was good at his job. I would've retired from the crime-fighting business because of him, but a tragic accident happened. Harvey lost half his face and half his mind. He became a criminal."

"Okay, I get that looking like that makes you look like a bad guy," said Wyldstyle. "But he was your city's D.A. Why would he just become a criminal."

"He's not your typical bank robber or mugger. His crimes involve attacking the legal system, trying to 'correct' Gotham's ways of delivering justice," said Batman. "Kidnapping. Murder. Extortion. He's almost as dangerous as the Joker."

"Batman, we have to free that poor creature from his control," said Gandalf. "We can't hide here forever."

"I know," said Batman.

Three come out of from behind the pile, only to encounter six of Sauron's warriors and six of Two-Face's goons.

"Twelve divided by three equals four," calculated Wyldstyle. "I think you know what that means."

"We don't need strategy," said Batman.

Batman rushes forward and slide-tackles four of the incoming hostiles. He elbows a warrior in the face, punches a goon in the neck, kicks a warrior in the stomach, and thrusts a Batarang into a goon's shoulder, hurting him, before kicking him across the face.

"Ouch," reacted Wyldstyle.

"Don't just stand there," said Batman.

Wyldstyle and Gandalf get in on the action. To increases the difficulty, Two-Face had the elephant whack cars towards the trio.

Wyldstyle uses a fast attack combo on a warrior and knocks out a goon by simply pounding him in the skull. Gandalf whacks two goons away from him with his staff before firing a magic blast at two of Sauron's warriors. One warrior tried to slash Wyldstyle with his sword, but Wyldstyle's quick reflexes allow her to dodge every swing. The warrior takes another swing, but Wyldstyle catches the incoming sword with both her hands before it hits her face. She kicks the warrior "where it hurts" and then kicks him towards the last goon.

Batman runs towards the elephant, but two fire blasters blast fire at him when he got too close. Luckily, Batman's cape is fireproof.

Two-Face laughs. "Too hot for you, Bats?"

Batman returns to his comrades.

"So much for no strategy. We still took out 4 a piece," said Wyldstyle.

Two-Face activates the gravity cannons, levitating the trio in the air. Batman throws a Batarang and hits both cannons. They weren't destroyed, but the firing stopped.

"Let's not do that again," said Wyldstyle.

"Agreed," said Batman.

Six more warriors and six more of Two-Face's goons show up.

"No strategy?" Wyldstyle asked Batman.

"If you have one in mind, I'm all ears," said Batman.

While Wyldstyle thinks, Batman and Gandalf engage in battle.

Two goons and two warriors simultaneously take a stab at Batman. He manages to deflect all attacks and hit them at the same time. Gandalf, while protecting himself with a magic shield, watched in awe, amazed by Batman's skill. Batman clocks one goon in the face, breaks a warrior's knee with a kick, uses a warrior's own sword to stab him in the leg before head-butting him, and uppercuts a goon to unconsciousness.

Gandalf removes his magic shield and started smacking his incoming enemies. Wyldstyle, meanwhile, was trying to choose between two car doors. Gandalf bonks two of Two-Face's goons in the head and takes out two warriors with magic blasts.

Two goons and two of Sauron's warriors were heading straight for Wyldstyle. She was just finished assembling something. She faces the incoming hostiles with some sort of makeshift gun in her hand, which was connected to a tube that was placed in the nearby water hole.

"Hope you guys brought your swimsuits," joked Wyldstyle.

Wyldstyle fires her water gun. Fortunately for her, the goons and warriors were lined up in a straight line. The water hits the warrior in the front and the pressure of the water pushes one hostile toward another. The water gun slams them towards a rocky wall, knocking them out. One warrior, however, aimlessly wandered into a fire pit.

"Oops," said Wyldstyle.

"Casualties happen in war," said Gandalf. "Just don't let the lives you take haunt you."

"That's not so much as strategy, much less a plan," said Batman.

"Hey, we don't have the Elemental Keystone, so I had to improvise," said Wyldstyle.

Two-Face fires the gravity cannons again, levitating the trio in the air again. This time, Gandalf frees his comrades by slamming his staff onto the ground, unleashing a burst of magic.

"We have to destroy those gravity cannons," said Batman. "To do that, we have to destroy those two generators."

"But if we get too close, those fire blasters will roast us alive," said Wyldstyle.

Two-Face forces the elephant to toss a semi-trailer truck at the trio. It misses and the truck is left stuck above the fire pit. Wyldstyle's scanner picks up something inside the truck. Wyldstyle looks at Batman and points at the orange hook on the front. Batman fires his Grapple Gun at the hook. He pulls off the radiator grille and releases a Keystone selector while the rest of the truck sinks into the fire pit. The Elemental Keystone pops out of the selector.

"The Keystone should help us get closer to that... elephant-looking... thing," said Wyldstyle.

"Oliphaunt," corrected Gandalf.

Batman kicks the selector and harnesses the power of fire. He shields himself with a a fire shield and destroys the two fire cannons with his own fire lasts. He then switches the power of electricity. He shocks the two generators attached to elephant's ankles until they collapse. Not only did he remove the power source of the gravity cannons, but he has also freed the elephant.

"Easy, my friend. No one is going to harm you now," assured Gandalf.

Two-Face was starting to get furious. He started firing his gun again. The trio take cover.

"Wyldstyle, scan for a weak spot," ordered Batman.

Wyldstyle manages to close enough to fire the scanner's color waves at the gear on the side of the elephant, revealing a switch. Batman throws his Batarang at the switch, destroying more of the gear that Two-Face was standing on.

"Gandalf," called Batman.

Gandalf uses his magic to make the gear Two-Face was standing on collapse, sending Two-Face falling down off the creature. A rift opens up below him and sucks him in.

"Much better," said Wyldstyle. "Now, to get through that doorway..."

The Oliphaunt walks through the gateway before it closed again. Wyldstyle found three pieces of gear that were previously attached to the Oliphaunt that she can use. Using her Master Builder skills, she builds an energy cannon.

"A bit over the top, don't you think?" questioned Batman.

"Again, can't help myself," said Wyldstyle.

Wyldstyle hops on the seat and started operating the cannon. She charges it up until it achieves full power. She fires, destroying the doorway, leaving it in pieces.

"Yeah! That takes care of that thing," said Wyldstyle.

"It wasn't really necessary to reduce the doorway to pieces," said Gandalf.

"Hey, you're gonna go on an adventure with me, you're gonna have to get used to my methods," said Wyldstyle.

Wyldstyle runs to the doorway. Batman follows. Gandalf scratches his head for a second before running along with the rest.

* * *

The trio enter Barad-dur and gaze their eyes upon Sauron, sitting on his throne. Gandalf was surprised to see that Sauron has taken physical form, which only worries him even more.

Sauron spoke. "He said you would come to save the weak."

"Who are you talking about?" Batman demanded an answer.

Gandalf interrupted. "Silence, fiend!"

"Wow, he's really passionate when it comes to his arch enemies," commented Wyldstyle.

Gandalf speaks to Sauron. "You've fallen far, 'Lord' Sauron. Serving another now, are you?"

"I serve no one, Gandalf Stormcrow. All serve me!" replied Sauron with rage.

Wyldstyle eyes the Keystone on top of Sauron's throne as a thought comes to her mind. "Idea for new name when I get tired of Wyldstyle: Stormcrow."

Suddenly, the ground shakes. A large rift opens beneath their feet and releases a platform that was made of Dalek technology. Sauron covers himself with a tornado as he started raising the platform up the tower. While the platform slowly rises to the top of Barad-dur, Sauron summons his warriors, Lex's robots, and Daleks to keep the heroes occupied.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" said the Daleks.

"Seriously, if I hear 'exterminate' one more time, I'm gonna scream," said Wyldstyle.

Batman throws a Batarang at the two Daleks, destroying them immediately.

"Better?" asked Batman, catching the returning Batarang.

"Always the gentleman, Bats," replied Wyldstyle with a smile.

Gandalf was on his own against Sauron's forces. He fires magic blasts left and right. Batman and Wyldstyle fought back-to-back as they fend off incoming robots and Daleks.

"You cannot defeat the Daleks!" said one Dalek.

Wyldstyle kicks the aforementioned Dalek off the edge. Batman throws his Batarang at one Red Dalek, damaging it.

"System malfunction!" said the Red Dalek.

"Gandalf!" called Batman.

"What is it, Batman?" asked Gandalf.

Batman points at the yellow and black device. "I assume you know how to build a car treadmill?"

"I can try," said Gandalf.

While Batman and Wyldstyle continue fighting, Gandalf observed the device. He takes a deep breath before waving his staff in the air, levitating the device. He breaks it into pieces and started rearranging it. In the end, he successfully built a car treadmill.

"Way to go, Gandalf," said Wyldstyle, kicking a Red Dalek.

"Explain! Explain!" babbled the Red Dalek, refusing to comprehend failure.

"Bats, can I borrow that Electric Charge thing-y?" asked Wyldstyle.

After destroying a LexCorp bot with an attack combo, Batman tosses his Remote Electric Charge at Wyldstyle. The latter aims at the Red Dalek and fires, short-circuting it until it crashes. Wyldstyle kicks the body off the edge.

"I have had just about enough of these things," said Wyldstyle.

"So have I," said Gandalf, whacking a Dalek in the head.

More Daleks keep on coming.

"Everyone, get down," ordered Batman.

Batman manages to lure all Daleks close together. He jumps in the air, sprays Explosive Gel on the Daleks below, and pushes the detonation switch after landing, blowing up all the Daleks present.

"You rock, Bats," complimented Wyldstyle.

Sauron, witnessing the entire fight, unleashes a wave of black energy. The trio were too late to notice and get hit, almost getting knocked off the edge. Gandalf was about to fall off, until Batman grabs his hand and pulls him up.

"Thank you," said Gandalf.

"What just hit us?" asked Wyldstyle.

"Sauron," answered Gandalf. "His dark magic is more powerful than any I've ever seen."

Batman summons the Batmobile and started running it on the treadmill. He manages to raise a giant lamp from a hatch on the platform.

More Daleks, LexCorp robots, and Sauron's warriors engage the trio. Batman kicks down on Dalek before jamming an electric Batarang into another, blowing it up along with a Dalek near it. Gandalf fires magic blasts at the robots and Sauron's warriors. Wyldstyle back flip kicks a warrior before tripping it with a slide-tackle.

Batman rotates the valve of the giant lamp. The contraption attached to the valve plugs in an energy tank, turning on the lamp. It started to shine light against Sauron's tornado.

"Non-Dalek Lifeforms located. Exterminate!" said a Red Dalek coming from a hatch on the platform.

More Daleks back up the red Dalek. Wyldstyle, still holding the Remote Electric Charge, fires electricity at every Dalek coming her way. Batman uses his martial arts moves to destroy the Daleks. Gandalf notices the black and yellow device that popped up along with the Red Dalek.

"Batman, that contraption looks exactly like the one we used to create a... treadmill, you say?" said Gandalf.

"Then you know what to do," said Batman.

Gandalf whacks LexCorp robot out of his way before using his magic to turn the device into another car treadmill.

"No power in the Universe can stop the Daleks!" continued the Daleks.

Wyldstyle gives Batman back his gadget before walk-kicking a Dalek into pieces.

"How is this possible?!" The Daleks continue to resist admitting failure.

"It's possible because you guys are just a piece of junk," insulted Wyldstyle.

Wyldstyle rips a blaster off one Dalek and whacks it with the blaster. Wyldstyle throws the blaster up in the air and kicks towards the Dalek, destroying it.

Batman was about to get into his Batmobile, until Sauron unleashes another wave of black energy. This time, the trio jump over the wave, allowing the wave to destroy all the Daleks and robots nearby.

More Daleks, however, show up. Batman destroys two of them with one Batarang.

"How can this be?" The Daleks continue to be arrogant.

Wyldstyle kicks one Dalek in the eye.

"My vision is impaired! I cannot see!" complained the Dalek.

Gandalf fires one magic blast after another at the Daleks.

"The Daleks must survive!" continued the Daleks.

Batman gets into his Batmobile. Daleks approach him, so he activates the car's guns and fires non-lethal rounds at the Daleks. Due to the fact that the bullets are non-lethal, it takes more than one bullet to destroy a Dalek. After clearing his way, Batman runs the car on the treadmill, raising another gigantic lamp. Just like the last one, it needs activating. Batman rotates the valve, plugging in the energy tank, activating the lamp. It lights up on Sauron.

"Think that did it. Let's get going," said Wyldstyle.

One Dalek comes up towards Batman's left. Batman spin-kicks it, damaging it.

"Critical damage detected!" exclaimed the Dalek.

Another hatch opens, releasing another Red Dalek, and a black and yellow device.

"Daleks reign supreme!" said the Red Dalek. "We will repair! We will grow stronger!"

Wyldstyle takes one Batarang from Batman's Utility Belt and throws it at the Dalek, destroying it. The Batarang comes back to Wyldstyle and she returns it.

"I had to react fast," said Wyldstyle, in case Batman would be mad.

"We always have to react fast," replied Batman, not mad at all. He was proud.

"Gandalf, we need another treadmill," said Wyldstyle.

"Consider it done," replied Gandalf, whacking two LexCorp robots in front of him.

Sauron unleashes another wave of black energy. The trio jump over it, while the Daleks and the LexCorp bots are destroyed or knocked off the edge.

"Man, this Sauron guy really knows his stuff," commented Wyldstyle.

"He is a centuries-old entity. Of course, he knows a lot," said Gandalf.

"How old are you?" asked Wyldstyle.

"Over 2000 years, my lady," answered Gandalf.

"Wow," reacted Wyldstyle.

"Gandalf," called Batman. "I need that treadmill, now!"

Gandalf turns the black and yellow device into a car treadmill. While the tomboy and the wizard fend off the Daleks and the LexCorp robots, Batman hops into his Batmobile and runs on the treadmill, raising yet another giant lamp. He turns the valve and plugs in the energy tank, activating the lamp, shining it on Sauron.

"Yes!" cheered Wyldstyle.

Sauron was blinded by the light, causing him to lose his focus on his control. The platform ends up breaking through the wall and flying willy-nilly around Metropolis. Sauron manages to regain his focus and levitates the platform back to the top of the Dark Tower, right in front of the Eye.

* * *

"I see you!" bellowed Sauron again, surrounding himself with another protective tornado.

Sauron opens a rift in the sky and throws a searchlight at the trio. They dodge the incoming projectile. The crashing of the searchlight damages the technology within the platform, causing all the giant lamps to implode.

"That's the Bat-Signal," said Batman.

Gandalf looks at Sauron and says, "I shall banish you to the fiery depths!"

"If you can get out of your zone for a second, we really need to move," said Wyldstyle.

"What zone?" asked Gandalf.

"Acting like you're back home whenever you face an enemy from back home," clarified Wyldstyle.

"My apologies," said Gandalf.

Sauron's warriors engage the trio. Batman knocks a sword off one's hands before knocking him off the edge with an attack combo. Wyldstyle tricks two into slashing their blades together. She kicks one off the edge and knocks out the other with a spin punch. Gandalf whacks one warrior in the face before finishing him with a magic blast.

"You cannot defeat the darkness!" said Sauron.

"But you can't stop us from trying," said Gandalf.

"Gandalf, what do we do?" asked Wyldstyle.

"I don't know," said Gandalf. "Without the One Ring, we can't be rid of Sauron for good. If only we had another source of light to blind him."

"We do have a source of light," said Batman, pointing at the Bat-Signal.

"But it needs to be plugged in," said Wyldstyle.

"Then we need a generator," said Batman. "Wyldstyle, time to do what you do best."

Using her Master Builder skills, Wyldstyle uses the LEGO bricks from the destroyed lamps to build a generator for the Bat-Signal, powering it up.

"There," said Wyldstyle. "Now all we need to do is point it at him."

Batman runs towards the Bat-Signal and punches it, redirecting it to shine its light on Sauron. The Dark Lord is blinded again, causing him to lose control of the tornado surrounding him. Sauron jumps off his throne, away from the light, and decides to deal with the trio himself. First, he destroys the Bat-Signal with his staff.

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!" said Sauron, taking out his spiked staff.

"That suit of armor looks pretty tough," said Wyldstyle.

"Sauron may be powerful, but he is not invulnerable," said Gandalf. "Onward!"

Gandalf charges towards Sauron, only to get whacked by his staff. With Gandalf on the ground, Batman and Wyldstyle run towards the Dark Lord. Sauron started spinning, trying to hit his enemies with an even stronger force. Batman and Wyldstyle stay out of the way of the "Sauron Tornado" until he stopped. Batman immediately throws a Batarang at Sauron. It actually damaged his armor.

Batman and Wyldstyle keep on punching and kicking Sauron, until a magic blast out of nowhere knocks down the Dark Lord. It was Gandalf, finally on his feet.

"Nice shot," complimented Wyldstyle.

"Thank you," replied Gandalf.

Sauron gets back on his throne, casting another protective tornado, and attempted to use his power to gain control of the trio's minds with dark magic. They struggled to keep their minds free.

"Your struggle is meaningless," said Sauron.

Forunately, Gandalf breaks free and frees his friends. LexCorp robots arrive, but the trio easily took care of them, dismantling them or knocking them off the edge.

A news helicopter shows up. Lois Lane was at the passenger's seat, while Jimmy Olsen took pictures. The flashes from the camera were irritating Sauron.

"You'll pay for this outrage!" said an angry Sauron.

Sauron opens a rift and hits the helicopter with a big wooden cart, causing it spin out of control. The cart, meanwhile, falls on the platform.

"That's my old cart," said Gandalf. "Where in Middle-Earth did they find that?"

"Doesn't matter. We're gonna have use it," said Batman.

"Look, LEGO bricks can do a lot of wonders, but I don't think even we can create a source of light out of an old-time-y cart," said Wyldstyle.

"No, but we can use it for something," said Batman.

"What do you suggest?" asked Gandalf.

"A vegetable cannon," answered Batman.

"Well, I'll leave you to it," said Gandalf.

"You're gonna do this, Gandalf," said Batman.

"A cannon out of my own cart. Seems complicated," said Gandalf. "But I still don't see how shooting vegetables from a cannon can stop Sauron."

Batman takes out his explosive Batarang and puts it along with the other vegetables.

"Get assembling," ordered Batman.

Gandalf takes his cart apart with his magic and levitates the pieces in the air. He creates a vegetable cannon, complete with a driver's seat and a control pad.

"I'll let you do the honors," said Batman.

Gandalf sits down and aims the cannon at Sauron. He pushes the "fire" button. Not only did the cannon shoot vegetables. It shot them like a cannon would shoot a cannonball. The vegetables hit Sauron hard, causing him to abandon his throne and destroys the cannon.

Sauron whacks the trio with his staff one at a time. He unleashes a shockwave of dark magic at Wyldstyle, knocking her off the platform. Batman grabs his Grapple Gun and grabs hold of her leg, pulling her back onto the platform.

"Thanks," said Wyldstyle.

"Don't mention it," said Batman.

Gandalf and Sauron engage in a sword fight, where they use their respective weapons like swords. Sauron gets the advantage by getting into a spin cycle again, knocking Gandalf back. When he stopped, he gets immediately knocked down by a flying kick from Batman. Sauron gets up and jumps in the air. He slams his staff on the ground, but Batman dodges the blow. Sauron unleashes another dark magic shockwave, but Batman dodges it as well. Gandalf hits Sauron from behind with a magic blast.

Sauron returns to his throne, summoning another black tornado. He aims his dark magic towards Batman and tries to take control of his will.

"I shall rule all!" bellowed Sauron.

To the Dark Lord's surprise, Batman breaks free of his control.

"You resisted Sauron's temptation," said a surprised Gandalf. "You truly are unique, Batman."

Sauron opens another rift and throws a school bus. The trio dodge it, leaving it to tumble off the platform. As it did, it broke in half. The fromt half remained on the platform and broke into little LEGO pieces.

"Whoah! Okay, I wish this guy would stop throwing stuff," said Wyldstyle.

Daleks arrive on the platform and fired their blasters at the trio. Batman destroys one Dalek by cutting its head off with a Batarang. Wyldstyle hits a Dalek with a spin kick before disassembling it with an uppercut. Gandalf dismantles a Dalek with his magic and throws it off the edge.

The trio head to the pile of LEGO bricks left behind by the bus. Batman rebuilds the front half of the bus, turning it into a kiddie ride, complete with a driver's seat. The two headlights are active.

"Creative," complimented Wyldstyle.

"Care to do the honors?" asked Batman.

"That guy threw me off this metal piece of junk, so heck, yeah," replied Wyldstyle.

Wyldstyle gets on the driver's seat and directs the headlights towards Sauron, blinding him again. Sauron jumps off his throne and destroys the bus.

"Wow! Now he looks really mad," said Wyldstyle.

Sauron engages Batman and tries to hit him. Batman dodges every swing, but couldn't dodge Sauron's dark shockwave, getting knocked down. Sauron was about to bring down his staff hard on Batman, until he got hit in the back with a magic blast, courtesy of Gandalf. Sauron turns around just as Gandalf fires another magic blast. Sauron knocks it away by simply hitting it with his staff.

Batman gets up and grabs Sauron's staff. The two wrestle for the possession of it. Knowing that he couldn't win the fight, Batman instead directs the staff towards Sauron's chest, hurting him. Wyldstyle and Gandalf were shocked by this act of violence.

Sauron pulls his staff out of his chest, but remained weak. Batman jams an explosive Batarang into the Dark Lord's healing chest. The Dark Knight steps away as the explosion knocks Sauron back a dozen feet.

* * *

Gandalf looks down on the Dark Lord. Sauron sits up and looks back at his Eye. It was beginning to vanish.

"How... is this possible?!" Sauron was surprised of what just happened.

The Eye of Sauron disappears.

"This is not your domain," said Gandalf. "You have no power here, Sauron the Deceiver."

A rift opens in the sky, sucking in Sauron.

"Ha! Some 'lord'. He didn't even have giant pants," insulted Wyldstyle as she watched the rift take Sauron away.

However, the rift was also sucking in the Keystone that was still on top of the throne.

"No!" cried Wyldstyle.

Wyldstyle climbs up the throne and grabs the Keystone just as it started floating. However, she was left grabbing onto the throne as the rift tried to pull her in.

"Can someone give me a hand?" she asked.

The giant hand that took away Lex Luthor came out of the rift.

"Oh, yeah, not him, though," said Wyldstyle.

Wyldstyle loses her grip on the throne. Luckily, Gandalf raises his staff in time, allowing Wyldstyle grab hold of it. The wizard pulls her down.

"Thanks," said a grateful Wyldstyle.

Another rift opens.

"Move!" ordered Batman.

The trio run just as the giant hand comes out the rift, trying to smash them. Unfortunately, they had nowhere to go. Luckily, the Keystone in Wyldstyle's hand opened a rift below.

"This way," she said, jumping off the platform.

Gandalf jumped after her.

Batman looks at the giant hand behind him. He jumps off the platform before it smashed him.

The rift disappears as soon as the Dark Knight fell in.

 **I decided not to have Sauron transformed into a cube, because he seemed too serious of a character to be subjected to a humiliating punishment, even if it was a LEGO video game. Anyway, I hope this was still fun.**


	13. Brutality

**Now, back to "What happened in between chapters?"**

Back in Foundation Prime, Vortech waits until Sauron comes out of the rift. The Daleks, meanwhile, have become janitors, making sure the temple is clean.

Sauron finally comes out of the rift. The mere sight of him unsettles his fellow villains, except for Vortech. The dimensional warlord was clearly not happy.

"And I had such high hopes for you, Lord Sauron," said Vortech, disappointed.

Lord Sauron ignored Vortech walked away. Joker, Lex, and Two-Face kept their distance as the Dark Lord looks at them for a second.

"It would seem the mice have escaped from my maze, and for some reason, I cannot located them," said Vortech. He looks at Joker, "So, Mr. Joker..."

Startled at hearing his name called, Joker accidentally fires his boxing glove gun at Harvey, knocking the former DA down.

"... what do we do if we can't find them?" continued Vortech.

"Uh... we make them find us?" replied Joker.

"Precisely," said Vortech.

Lord Vortech gets up from his throne and heads for the exit, preparing for his interdimensional trip.

"Try not to destroy anything in my absence," he said to the other villains.

Two-Face pokes Joker's shoulder. Joker turns around and immediately gets slapped in the face by the former DA, still angry for the boxing glove hit. The two end up fighting hand-to-hand. Lex shakes his head in embarrassment.

* * *

Back in Vorton, the trio have reached the end of the rift. Once again, Wyldstyle and Gandalf land awkwardly and painfully while Batman makes a safe landing.

After picking themselves up, the trio their attention to Keystone in Wyldstyle's hand.

"Well done, Wyldstyle. It would have been a long way down had you not opened that rift," said Gandalf.

"I get the feeling that Keystone's going to be useful," said Batman.

"Let's find out how to use it properly, then," said Wyldstyle.

Wyldstyle releases the Keystone, letting it float.

The Gateway's robotic voice spoke again. " _This is the Locate Keystone. Now you can help me find my car keys. I'm just kidding... maybe later._ "

"The Gateway has a strange personality," said Gandalf.

"Where I come from, metal men have emotions, so this isn't strange at all for me," said Wyldstyle. "Man, can't wait to go home."

"As do I," said Gandalf. "I have a quest to return to."

"What is this quest?" asked Wyldstyle.

"Haven't I mentioned the One Ring?" started Gandalf. "It's a powerful ring, fused with dark magic. It's linked to Sauron. We destroy the ring, we destroy Sauron for good. Unfortunately, the Ring can only be destroyed in the fiery pits of Mordor. It's a volcano, if you ask. It's a long, long journey."

"Sounds like a really hard quest," said Wyldstyle.

"We're seeking to rid Middle-Earth of the Dark Lord once and for all. Of course, there are bound to be difficulties ahead," said Gandalf. "Just like our own quest."

"I know that my friend MetalBeard is in danger, but... I'm actually happy to be here with the both of you," confessed Wyldstyle. "It's been a pretty fun adventure, in spite of the many times we could've died."

"Feeling's mutual," said Gandalf. "It's always nice to make some new friends."

Wyldstyle looks at Batman, who was bringing the Batmobile back from Metropolis, via a rift.

"I'm gonna talk our friend in black," said Wyldstyle. "You just stay here and... just do your magic stuff... and keep an eye on the Gateway."

Wyldstyle approaches Batman.

"So, something wrong with the car?" asked Wyldstyle. "Well, other than the fact that the engine will break down soon."

"The non-lethal rounds are useful against human targets, but when it comes to robots, it takes time," said Batman. "As much as I hate to admit it, I'm gonna need some lethal rounds, specifically for robots."

"Don't worry. I'll find some for you," said Wyldstyle.

"You're really trying, aren't you?" asked Batman. "Getting on my good side."

"I just want to be your friend, Bats," said Wyldstyle. "And you need friends."

"Well, that seems to be a lesson I'm still learning," said Batman.

"Hey, again, thank you," said Wyldstyle. "I would've been a goner if it wasn't for you. He, saved twice in five minutes. I felt like a damsel in distress back there."

"You're many things, Wyldstyle. A damsel in distress is not one of them," said Batman. "This mission is full of risks. Every one of us can fall into the path of death any time, and we can't control that."

"You've really learned a lot from crime-fighting," said Wyldstyle. "How long exactly have you been fighting crime?"

"10 years," answered Batman.

"That must explain all that brutality," said Wyldstyle.

Batman glares at Wyldstyle.

"I saw how you fought back in Metropolis," said Wyldstyle. "What happened? All you've done so far is beat criminals to a pulp, but what I saw in Metropolis was different. You tried to kill Sauron."

Batman remained silent, turning his head away from Wyldstyle.

"Is this about the Joker?" asked Wyldstyle. "Your brutality has increased since we faced him. Did he get on your nerves or something?"

"I've fought criminals the way I do for years," said Batman.

"Maybe," muttered Wyldstyle. "But I can tell that you're angrier and more brutal every minute. I don't have too much problem with it, but I just don't want you to cross the line."

"It won't come to that," said Batman.

"I just took my first life," reminded Wyldstyle. "Accident or not, I incinerated that creep. Like Gandalf said, casualties happen in war."

Batman looks away from Wyldstyle again, refusing to speak to her any further.

"If you need someone to talk to, you know I'm always here," said Wyldstyle.

The Master Builder walked away to look for lethal rounds for the Batmobile.

 **Batman is reaching the Batfleck line of murdering his enemies. Can he stay away from that line or will he cross it?**


End file.
